Only For Us
by Mzzz Tiffy
Summary: Kagome always had her head on, especially when it came to taking care of her sons Kurama and Shippo. However, when expenses run high, Kagome needs to search for a better paying job. But would she take on this new job, if it meant working for an egotistical Daiyoukai?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I'm here with my brand new Kagome X Sesshomaru story. In this story traditional pairings and friends may or may not appear. From how it is going they may not. But I do hope you guys will stick with me through the story.** **This also my first rated M story, so please be gentle**

* * *

Chapter 1: Resilience

"Higurashi! Order at table 11!"

"I'm on it!" A whirlwind of dark blue hair wove through the crowd of purple and black stripes patterned tables to her destination of a family of five, all smiles and delight to match the natural personality that came both on the inside and outside of this person's personality. A small notebook in hand, Kagome flipped to a clean page, and produced onto maybe her fifth table, a sweet smile. "Welcome to Sweet Sensation Cafe, I'm Kagome Higurashi, your lovely waitress and I'm to be of service to you, you, and _you_," she tapped her finger on the nose of the children, which ages varied from 4 to 7 years of age, earning herself sweet sounded giggles from the children.

The dark haired father, from the way her miko powers fluctuated was obviously a Youkai, though she did not know what type, nodding his chin at his children, "My, My, My, I'm very impressed with the way you handle children. It usually takes numerous coaxing to even get a smile out of these lots."

"I just love children," Kagome let out a beautiful smile, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I do have a lot of practice as well." Her smile easily contagious, as each family member gave her a smile back.

That was Kagome for you. Everything around her radiated innocence, purity and cheerfulness. It was entirely difficult to ignore or look away from her presence. From long midnight blue tresses, to eyes the colour of the ocean that would twinkle every time a smile made its way onto her face. Added to her pale but with supple tan skin and her hourglass that was brought out from the tight apron around her waist, who would not find this beauty easy to look at.

After the order of the famous oden and the little children's meals were written down, Kagome walked briskly to the counter to give in the order, before heading off to handle a previous customer, never failing to get a compliment about her fabulous work etiquettes. Another day, another satisfied dollar made from an even more satisfied customer. Kagome was the life of the cafe, always being requested as the choice of waitress . As made customers would promise to return, to entertain their taste buds.

The chiming of the door bell over the waves of satisfied customers taking their leave. A sound that Kagome came to enjoy. "Higurashi, order up for table 11!"

"Alright!" Kagome excused himself from the conversation of an attractive customer giving compliments, and hurried cross to grab the large silver trays, balancing the boys of oden, and kiddie meals in one hand, and the cups of lemon sweet tea, coke and milk in the other.

"Be careful Kagome, you need to try and break your records now." Teased the cafe owner, Ms. Midoriko smirking. Many customers would ask if both Kagome and Midoriko if they were related in anyway. They answer would always be a wink and _It's a secret_ from both Kagome and Midoriko.

"Yes Ma'am. Just trying to keep everyone happy."

"Just don't try yourself of. You will need every strength you have for later."

Kagome giggled. It would seem Midoriko was unaware. The energy that was used at the cafe was nothing compared to what she had to deal with later on. It didn't even come close to it.

"And, here we are," In a single beat, a blue ballet flat foot jutted out to pull out a fold up stand near the table and spread it wide to balance the sterling circles. One by one, Kagome gave out to each customer their ordered meals, drink and then the trademark smile in return receiving yet another wave of giggle from the children and smiles from the adults. "If there's anything else, please don't be afraid to call."

"Thank you so much for this service, young lady." The colourful hair mother praised kindly. "Such a sweet girl you are." Kagome assumed that mother was some sort of bird youkai.

"Not a problem ma'am." With a courtesy in play, Kagome twirled off to clean off a couple of tables and straighten out a couple of chairs. On each table, lied a generous tip for her sparkling personality and she grinned proud of herself for earning a decent amount every time. At the rate she was going, to would earn her goal earnings in no time at all.

The rushing frenzy of the cafe's reputation, as always, brought it with it the very same buzz of excitement, and customers rushing in to get a seat, just to satisfy the itch of getting a taste of what the cafe provided. No matter the time of day, the specific date or the mark of a holiday, there was never table unoccupied, with eager and hungry customers.

There was never a dull day, and Kagome could never get enough. She simply loved every minute of it. The delighted smiles, the hums and moans of pleasure taste buds, low rumbles of laced conversation easing from the front to the back and side to side of the building. Everyday made Kagome want to come back to work, working all 12 hours of her shifts with non-stop energy.

When the highest hour of the cafe came, waiters and waitresses were hustling to meet the demands of hungry customers. Bustling pass each other, skilfully dodging from side to side to avoid a colliding mess of hot odens to miso soups to pastries. Trays stood as tall as the hands supporting them in a sea of voices announcing or taking to picking up orders. In the midst of all the confusion, the rays of midnight blue breezed everywhere, twirling and sliding through her co-workers.

"Hey, slow down Kagome!" Yelled the annoyed squeal of one particular dark haired wind youkai waitress, nearly losing the hold of her platter of dirty bowls. "You nearly got cake on me!"

Kagome manoeuvred around, slipping underneath her friend's arm, keeping the coursers in hand.  
"I'm really sorry Kagura, super busy, busy!"

"Tsk, busy my backside. Just please be careful..." Mumble the agitated wind youkai.

At the sound of the twin doors opening, revealed a dark brown haired girl, carrying a small server in each hand. Her light blue eyes scanned the heavily crowded cafe for her table until an agitated Kagura came into view. At the frustrated scowl permanently resided on her face, she could already tell she wasn't too hyped about the crazed situation, "Horrible day already?" asked Yuka.

Kagura sighed, holding-up the dirty dishes from on top of her shoulders, "It is the same as usual. Just watch out for Kagome, you know how she gets round this time."

"Right." Yuka had to definitely watch out for the colourful hellcat.

On cue, Kagome came bustling pass the pair to head into the kitchen, bringing out in each had sizzling orders and in the same midnight blue flash, came hurrying back with three trays of odangos. Thank Kami for her skilful methods of moving around to somehow manage to prevent perilous collisions with others. Yuka and Kagura shared a friendly chuckle, as they watch the ever energized miko switch from one table to the other, all smiles and friendly appeal.

"That's Kagome," They both murmured before heading off to their respective duties.

Ramen and oden went flying to different directions to whoever was in want for their salted and delicate flavouring. The bubbly converse to hyper responses stayed unpredictable and fast pace went on to the wee hours of the late evening, an exhausted Kagura finally escorted the last of the family of five out the door, wishing them a safe and pleasant evening and looking forward to their return to the cafe. "Oh! Kami never again," grumbled the tired Kagura, sliding her back down the smooth glass door, until her butt came in contact with the tile floor.

The few remaining waiters and waitresses all made themselves comfortable on the leathery purple booths, or simply followed Kagura's example and made themselves comfortable on the tile floor. Kagome located a comfortable place on a soft booth she deemed worthy enough to hold her behind in place and blew out, fanning a hand over her sweaty face.

Yuka settle down on the next side of the booth, dropping her head and hands between her knees, "What a long day!"

Kagome's eyes shifted up to meet the equally tired blue eyes staring across, "No kidding. I think I had at least a hundred customers today. Nearly broke my toe, when I ran into Kagura."

"No one told you to be running around like a chicken with no head," Kagura flopped down on the floor next to the Kagome, bracing back on her bands, glaring at the wrinkled ceiling.

Yuka reached inside her blouse pocket, wrangling loose change and rolled her eyes, "Bay day for tips. How did you guys do?"

Kagura slid her hand down her blouse pocket, fingering over the crumbled dollars and coins. "Could have been better."

Kagome did the same, patting her semi filled pockets and smiled, "Pretty good for me, I will say. Glad it was nothing like yesterday though."

They shared a laugh, no one feeling any better or any sort of envy towards their partner for having earned a deal more. Especially since Kagome was in need for all the money she could get her hands on, than anyone else. All earned monies went straight to two separate sources in her life and a small portion to the side for another goal.

"Gather round everyone," announced Ms. Midoriko, appearing from the dreaded kitchen, wiping her hands on her flour coated apron. "Great job like always. No complaints about the meal or the service. I am very pleased. Keep it up and we'll stay on top." She scanned the worn out expressions of her staff also noting the slumped shoulders and stiff necks, rolling. No need in keeping them any longer than necessary. She will give the pep talk on another day. "Ok, everyone, the week's up. Make sure to be back here tomorrow bright and early for the weekend wave. I'll be closing shop early so make sure to have it speck and span from top to bottom, or otherwise I'll have you guys here till next week."

The less than joyous chorus of 'yes ma'am' grumbled from the workers, while some settled for a little nod as one by one to filed down to the downstairs storage room to retrieve their clothes, and belongings from their labelled lockers.

Yuka was one of the first to finish getting her things and went over to see her friends before heading home, "Hey me, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo were planning on going to see the Geisha Play this weekend. You guys want to come along?"

"Sorry already have plans," Kagura declined. "What about you Kagome?"

Kagome placing her bag on her shoulder replied, "No can do guys. Got a busy weekend ahead of me," Whatever spark of energy was left, was stored to be used for tonight and tomorrow to deal with other affairs." Waving good bye before the familiar groans of disappointments and inevitable a persuasive argument to be brought in, Kagome ran off.

"That poor girl," Kagura scratched her head. "All she ever does is work."

"It can't be helped," Busy. She was always emerged in it. Yuka sighed and shook her head in pity. As much as she wanted to persuade the miko, there wasn't enough protesting that can be done, as they understood the situation. Kagome was busy for a reason and no amount of coaxing or arguing was going to stop her from changing whatever affairs had to be attended to. She just wished that she would take just a little time to think of herself.

Just spare herself a little time.

**XXX**

Long work days brought even longer walks home for the exhausted Kagome. However, tonight was pleasant and cooling with the smell of rain on the plants around. With her bag on her shoulder and less than spritely step in her stride, she took the opportunity to reach into her pocket to search the fruits of her labour after such an exhausting day. Feeling around the tiny folded wad and clinging coins, Kagome blew out a low sigh, "There's got to be more than this!" she proclaimed softly. The profit was good, but she couldn't deal with good at this time, the profit would not even make a dent in the difference.

At the rate she was going, she would have to double her shifts just to make up for her intended wages. Things were not look up for her and God-forbid if they didn't stay as steady as they currently were. At twenty-one years old, she wasn't exactly living the prosperous life her parents wanted for her but after their unfortunate accident along with her younger brother, Souta three years ago, there wasn't much left for her to do.

Her mind then drifted off to her beloved Natsu. Her fiancée, who was a red Kitsune, was also taken away from her by a disease, a year after her parents, that only could be contracted by youkais, leaving behind small burdens to take care of by herself.. Selling the shrine was the only she could have paid for her family's funeral. Thankfully Natsu's family were able to pay for his. Things were going to have to change at this rate. Kami was differently not on her side.

She now only left with one solution. A sigh left her lips once again.

Kagome tighten her coat around her, slumped forward and thought over her plans for tomorrow. After her work shift, she would have to begin searching for a part time job, a full time would be a dream of through for her. _In this time, money is the answer_, she thought as she passed by a store window reflecting her glossy image. She was a pretty girl, when Natsu when he was alive, he could not stop complimenting her. This she thought as she flashed that beautiful smile of hers to ease the tension, encouraging herself to keep moving forward with life, before climbing the stairs up a two story complex to see on her neighbours.

The surrounding apartment setting was traditionally built of light red brick, with black titles lining down the rooftop, and steep, narrow stairwells on each side of the building. Mid waist high Yellow Chrysanthemum bushed decorated the front of the complex, giving off a homey disposition. Not too bad for a young adult.

Her building was three sidewalks down from the one she was currently going up to, where the bronze symbol B29 lied inscribed. She knocked two times and patiently waited for the door to be answered.

"I'm coming!" Called a chime-like voice from behind. Seconds later, the mahogany door swung open to reveal and elderly lady, with long white hair pulled into a low ponytail. The wave of miko energy swarmed gently around her. "Kagome, dear, I wasn't expecting you until much later." Kaede smiled warmly, stepping aside to let the younger miko in.

"I meant to call. We closed early for a morning session tomorrow. Ms. Midoriko wanted everyone to well rest for the breakfast and lunch rush."

"Well that is good to her. At least you'll get some well deserved rest."

"Let us hope so." Kagome rolled on the back of her heels, as she looked around the familiar cozy household, having been babysat here many times when she was a child. The hues of egg shell cream furnishings positioned orderly from the balcony glass door to the hall way and hints of yellow decorated in the form of minor sets for added effect toward the wide set kitchen, having been used countless times to make her favourite meals. It brought back memories of running from school, to spend the afternoon with Kaede. Such fond memories were held in this apartment.

Curiously, she notice the lack of giggles and normal excited shouts of greetings, Kagome tilted her head from in wonder, "So how were they today?"

Besides the lifted eyebrow and an exhausted sigh, Kaede could hardly hold in her resignation but opted for giving the young girl her most sincere smile and pointed to the back bedroom. "I was truly blessed with a few hours of needed rest. They are currently sleeping in the bedroom."

"I guess today was a rough day then?" Kagome sighed, already heading towards the devil's lair.

"Let us see. They were up and running for hours wanting this and that or needing this for that. I just can't seem to figure out what you do to keep them so tame."

"I surprise myself sometimes as well." Her speech died down to a faint whisper as she turned the doorknob and pushed into the small square room littered from door frame to the orange curtained window, with colouring books, to toys. Reading books lied half open on their sides, nearby broken crayons could be found.

Ah yes, the wraths of a child's energetic activities filled with joyous fun and cheer. In the farthest corner lying in a tangled mess of limbs and thin sheets were two small bodies sleeping peacefully in a fort-like bunk bed. "Out like a light," Kagome commented pushing the door open to step in.

"And all it took was three glasses of warm milk, six bedtime stories, four games of tag and a hundred promises that you'd return if they went to bed," Kaede snorted sarcastically.

"Only four? Last time you had to play 12 tags. That is a new record."

"Trust me, I made it up with playing their favourite movie, the Lion King."

Kagome kneeled down beside the lower bed and pulled the sheets off one of the youngest Higurashi twins sleeping soundlessly with his stubby arms wrapped around the neck of his favourite wolf. Shippo was the younger of the set resembling his father in so many ways. The messy clumps of auburn hung lifelessly against the soft pillow. His soft plump face bore the exact hue like her own, with a faint blush on his rosy cheeks. Had he been awake one would be in awe at the sea foam green that blended so will with his auburn hair. Eyes which he had inherited from his father. "Wake up Shippo. Time to go."

"Hmmm..." whimpered the protesting babe, one arm searching for the missing warmth and the other held tightly to the wolf. "Don't wanna go Kaa-san...too sweepy..."

"You can go back to sleep on the way home. Wake up sweetie," Kagome reached down to scoop up the tiny kitsune and oversized wolf. Shippo whimpered contently nuzzling his face into his mother's warm neck, and proceeded to re-enter dream world. Now that one kit was out of the way the most problematic pair, was up next.

This one was Kagome's double in more ways than one. Had it not been for his personality, many would doubt that Kurama Higurashi had come from Kagome's own womb. Kagome stood up to see the tangled horror of disorderly blankets and limbs scattered across the top bunk. For a person that barely passed three feet, Kurama show managed to appear like an octopus covering every stretch of the bed, as if to declare that no one was allowed on, but himself. Kurama had inherited long red hair from the second half of Natsu's fox clan, and it was currently woven around his pale skinned neck and chubby face. Both Shippo and Kurama had inherited their skin tone from her. By his side was a big plush teddy fox. Kagome had to work with extra care to untangle Kurama from the sheets.

"Kurama, come on sweetie. Time for us to go home," urging Kurama, by nudging his cheekbones.

One little emerald eye peeped open tiredly before turning the entire body away. "Don't wanna...too sweepy."

"I know baby, but we have to go."

"No...mama..." Kurama somehow manage to re-tangle himself into the sheets.

Sighing, Kagome jerked the sheets off, ignoring the pitiful whimper and childlike whine as she bend over and tugged the sleepy kit until he eventually rolled into her arms, more or less not pleased to be awaken in such a manner. "Mama...mean...mama," mumbled Kurama, before finding a cozy spot next to the soft neck.

"Yes I know, sweetie." With both kits and plushies in hand, Kagome delicately made her way out and to the front door, "Thank you so much Kaede for watching the twins. I truly appreciate it."

"It is not a problem, Kagome," Kaede held open the front door, escorting the young miko outside.

Kagome stopped half way down the stairs, "By the way Kaede, I almost forgot, how many vacancies are left at the school?" She questioned, while preventing Shippo from sliding down.

Kaede frowned, "Only seventeen," came the mumbled reply. "Summer term is almost over. The school is going to need the money by the end of this semester."

"I know, I know."

A silent pause came, before, "If you need any help Kagome, I can easily lend you - "

"It is ok," Kagome cut her off. "I can do it. I will have the money by then."

"Kagome... the deadline is only 15 weeks away." Kaede sighed, the look of pity made its way onto her face. "It would not be any trouble, really Kagome."

"Thank you again for watching the twins. W...We have to get going, before it begins to rain again. I will see maybe tomorrow."

But before Kaede could voice another persuasive conversation, Kagome was already sprinting down the stairs and rounding off to her own building. By the balcony railing, Kaede watched the young ones head off to their homes, nothing to fast pace that the little miko was using. She couldn't help that sigh that left her lips, as her thought went back to Kagome. She worried for Kagome and her kits, it was hard being a single mother, with no family to lean on. Even with family around Kagome was too headstrong and stubborn to take help from anyone. Sometimes she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**XXX**

Charity or pity were two words that Kagome despised. She despised receiving it, when there was no need for it. She worked hard for a reason and that was to get to her goals. Working hard had been her mission since losing her family and her fiancée years ago and it has been a promise that she lived her days by. It was the only way she knew how to take care of her children and ensure that they had the best life and education, she knew they deserved.

As she finally tucked in the tiny kits under their shared bed, Kagome stripped out of her Sweet Sensation uniform, gazing out of the fogged up window, as rain began to fall. Her gaze then twisted to her dresser where her money container with today's earnings was kept.

A pleased grin made its way onto her face, as it felt reassuring to see that her money container was being to reach the top.

Starting tomorrow, her plan was to work as hard or even harder, and then go out to look for any place that was willing to hire. Kagome Higurashi was on a mission, one she planned on succeeding on.

* * *

**There is Chapter 1 for you. Do hope you guys come to love Kurama, and the idea of Kurama came from Shuichi (Yu Yu Hakusho) I hope you guys have found this to be interesting. Please leave reviews. See you guys next time.  
**


	2. Problematic

**Wow! I did not expect such a strong support for this story so fast. So as a thank you here is chapter 2.**

**Because I'm going into surgery this week, I am unsure when the next update will be.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Problematic

He was gorgeous.

It was Adonis himself in the flesh. Matter of fact, Adonis had nothing on this youkai. He was and is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome.

Every eye followed his graceful god-like stride as he exited off the elevator, speaking on his cell phone dressed in his finest Alexander Price white suit with a red Necker Scarf wrapped around the slender slickness of his collared neck. His beautiful amber eyes where hidden from view behind a pair of black Aviators sunglasses and his long silver tresses, was tied back into a low ponytail, giving all the perfect opportunity to see the arch of angled cheekbones, high and sculpted. His lips were plump, his long elf-like ears and his small pointed nose curved in a perfect profile photo made the perfect canvas. He was the epitome of manly beauty; animatedly noticeable, but with the grace of a deity.

Every step he took exuded great quantity of resilience, power and elegance. The young, in looks, demon was a god-like beauty with skin so fair and smooth it easily can be compared to that of the finest silk. The mere sight of him caused women and men, of either human, demon or hanyou to swoon in his direction, each praying to be privileged enough to hear his liquid smooth voice rumble over their ears.

Attention on that devilish body was in high demand, without even as much him lifting a finger.

So much sex appeal floated from his aura, that woman squirmed in their seats to keep from moaning or groaning out loud. Men had to hide their lower anatomy from view, as their masculinity will be brought into question. Just seeing the fluid form of his muscular back flex, should

be a sin. It was as if he was created just to tease the world.

The whispers of want and promises at a piece of the youkai's time hummed slowly throughout the office. He could hear every syllable of those fools; wanting, desiring, coveting his every movement for their own selfish desires. But could you really blame them, being who he is.

The cell phone snapped shut as he stopped in front of his executive office suite. The eyes casually read over the golden plate plastered over his mahogany door for the past few years.

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

The last name itself was worth more than the whole country of Japan, definitely more than the people in this building and neighbouring and rivalling companies.

At the appearance of 24 years old (though centuries older) and already running the entire Western Taisho Corporation of Technological and Cultivating Research and Development, some would consider it a record breaker being able to successfully command and managed a powerhouse company at such an age. However those who knew the clan well enough knew that such a feat was not impossible with such blood running through his vein. Leadership seems to run in the Taisho clan's veins.

He was no exception having earned his rightful place amongst his grandfather, father, mother and step-mother. Yes, a prodigy only destined to for even more greatness in his wake.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho," greeted a brunette haired, brown eyed young woman. "I have your mail as well as the list of today's appointments, sir."

On a reflect-like motion, Sesshomaru held out his hand for the small stack of mail from his secretary and only half listening to the rambling of the week's scheduling of meetings, appointments, formal parties, luncheons, community functions, etc. The norms of his basic work life barely anything to put a bother in.

After listing out the most important part of this week's schedule, and reminding him of a one o'clock interview he had later today, a small nod confirming he had heard all that he wanted to, he disappeared into his office. The dark Aviator sunglasses found a corner on the edge of his desk and the white blazer was tossed to a beige plush couch by the far wall. Sesshomaru strolled around the desk, clawing through the useless and profitable letters with his face set in stoned facial.

Nothing would deter him from the usual routine he adhered to when entering his office. The leather chair was pushed back with a shoe clad foot and pulled in by the same, the calendar on his desk were missing their previous days and today's date was on top. Three signature pens – blue, black and red – were retrieved from the top right draw, a hand sized red notepad from the lower left drawer appeared all were placed by the keyboard.

This was the same routine for the past few years. Every morning of every single day, 365 days and 366 of the year, seven days a week.

His eyes stayed glued to every notice of interest – disregarding unwanted or trivial matters – while skilfully operating the key mouse; all done with the precision and accustomed knowledge of what was to be done and how it was to be executed.

One letter in particular caught his eyes, addressing the upcoming campaign party for the newest labelled partner with the neighbouring corporation. Eastern Taisho Enterprises. Hn, so little brother finally decided to promote a side partner? It only took, 5 years plus an extra three months? Sesshomaru himself had already enlisted a partner within 2 years abroad. It just goes to show who the better manager of their company was. That letter was placed in the area he associated trash to be in.

It took the full three seconds for the computer to come back to life, with the screen greeting 'Welcome Sesshomaru Taisho' title wavering in silver lettering. In the next minute or so, a robotic voice echoed through the speaker, greeting and requesting identification of the person, accessing the mainframe.

Sesshomaru's long, slender fingers danced across the keyboard entering his username and password and waiting for both to be accepted.

"...Password accepted. Voice identification deactivation required."

Sesshomaru acknowledge with his echoing baritone voice, sliding off as a mumble, "CEO Sesshomaru Taisho, third seat in corporate command."

Seconds later, "Welcome back Sesshomaru Taisho. What would you like be done for you today?"

Sesshomaru leaning back into the armchair, "Open files B*78 and corporate encrypted file numbers 452-86387 for confirmation on evaluation."

"One moment, sir."

As the computer began the loading the requests, Sesshomaru absently began scribbling down numerical figures onto his notepad, mentally calculating the spreadsheets as could be seen from his peripheral vision one by one. Soon with every spreadsheet loaded onto the screen, Sesshomaru went through the task of reading, studying and calculating ever marker.

While going through the fourth file application a small two digit mishap brought out a low growl. One incompetent fool on the 3rd floor damaged the entire column with a simple mistake. Now he would have to go through the whole spreadsheet to undo the mistake that was made. But before doing that, he took out a black disk, used for recording mistakes and slid it into the tray.

It was a cruel but useful method to comb through who ever made such a mistake more than once in his company's data review. There was no one who could survive termination after 3 strikes and it was not about to change now. Luckily for this pest, it was only his first offence, and if he was wise it would be his last offence as well.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter." They knew. His employees knew better than to disturb his mindset with useless inquiries or information. Sesshomaru knew fully well this was no employees of his. There was only one person who would harass him this early morning, and get away with it.

Sesshomaru looked up which he heard the rasped toned of his partner's agitation, "Must you always announce your entrance like some deity?" At the lack of response the dark haired partner shut the door and snorted. "Apparently the great Sesshomaru cannot even give the common person a simple yes or no. Do not these words appear in your vocabulary?"

This person was the only one besides Sesshomaru that can send the entire building into frenzy.

_Naraku Onigumo._

Like his partner and only ally, the other, though only a hanyou, demon's lithe body screamed for everyone to touch and sample his luxuriantly milk cream skin. His muscular build was a little bigger than that of his friend Sesshomaru. His copiously black hair was restrained in a high ponytail by a dark purple ribbon. The stretched linen of his tailored beige Armani suit, fitted over his heavenly body magnificently.

Both partner and CEO had one thing that set them apart from others, were the colour of their eyes. Naraku owned a pair of uniquely red coloured eyes. His eyes could be compared to the colour of rubies, bright and shining. It always looked like he was up to no good.

Naraku's voice, though not as deep as Sesshomaru's was just as smooth-like, which made others purred in want. His strides were just as lethal and spilled out sex appeal

"I practically own this country, all 30 floors of this entire building; the people practically worship the floor I work on." Sesshomaru while looking out of the window, "I am a God!"

"So it seems," Naraku chuckled. "When should see a shrine being built in your name?"

"What do you want Onigumo?" Sesshomaru sneered. "I doubt your days could be any less busy than mines."

"Same old, same old," Naraku shrugged.

Because Sesshomaru knew him better than that, something was bothering Naraku. And the only way to get him back to work was to listen to what possibly could be bothering him. "Talk"

_Kukuku, it never ceases to amaze how straight to the point he is, _Naraku thought cunningly. "I'm curious to matter of you finding a personal assistant," He paused, "I'm sure some worthy candidates have come up?"

But of course, meddling fool, "None have crossed this Sesshomaru's eyes." Sesshomaru's growled out, as to say this conversation is over.

However this was Naraku we were talking about, the hanyou never knew when to stop meddling. "Perhaps if your requirements were reasonable, you would not be in this predicament."

"My life is constantly on-going and hectic; I need someone who can keep up with it. Someone possessing a low IQ can never appreciate how hectic it is."

"You need a hard worker with skills at multitasking and are able to handle themselves in tough situations...not to mention someone who can keep up with your snarky attitude on a weekly basis."

Sesshomaru sneered, "Since you are so concern about my personal assistant, why don't you begin to look for one, that you find interesting and can keep up?"

"Gomen," Naraku said, while heading for the door, "I already have to deal with your attitude from a distance being up close is like going to the North Pole without proper coating." The sarcasm oozed out all over the floor as Naraku left, leaving behind an agitated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lean forward in his chair and clicked on the icon that was labelled 'Rules of Assistant and Specifics'. The phrase 'On my beckon call' was truly the phrase that can be used for the requirements that Sesshomaru wanted. He or she would an unlimited about of energy just deal with the morning portion of his schedule.

Requirements for Personal Assistant:

Hold an college education degree, preferably in the field of computer administration or engineering

Be over the age of 19

devising and maintaining office systems, including data management and filing;

arranging travel, visas and accommodation and, occasionally, travelling with the manager to take notes or dictation at meetings or to provide general assistance during presentations;

screening phone calls, enquiries and requests, and handling them when appropriate;

meeting and greeting visitors at all levels of seniority;

organising and maintaining diaries and making appointments;

dealing with incoming email, faxes and post, often corresponding on behalf of the manager;

taking dictation and minutes;

carrying out background research and presenting findings;

producing documents, briefing papers, reports and presentations;

organising and attending meetings and ensuring the manager is well prepared for meetings;

liaising with clients, suppliers and other staff.

Additional duties include:

carrying out specific projects and research;

responsibility for accounts and budgets;

taking on some of the manager's responsibilities and working more closely with management;

deputising for the manager, making decisions and delegating work to others in the manager's absence;

being involved in decision-making processes.

Sesshomaru frown. What exactly was the problem? The requirements fit the standard work of a personal assistant, which was fair and quite doable. He simply wanted someone over the average IQ for the job. He sometimes wondered why the world could not produce more youkais like him.

**XXX**

In the middle of a wonderful dream, which consisted of a large house with a loving husband and her darling kits, Kagome was rudely waking to the sound of her bedroom door bursting open by none other than the infamous wind youkai of Sweet Sensation, Kagura Yamada. But to make matters worse Kagome was then tackled by two mops of reddish hair kits, which were demanding to see their mother this morning.

"Come one Mama, RuRu say you need wake up!" Shippo squealed.

Kagome sighed, and tried to pull the covers over her head to burrow herself back into the mattress, to get about from her energetic twins. However neither Shippo nor Kurama were having any of it. They proceeded to try and pull the covers off Kagome, to no prevail, as Kagome had a steel grip on the covers. Shippo and Kurama climbed onto the bed and proceeded to use both the bed and Kagome as their personal trampoline. Kagura could not help that laughter that came out of her mouth, as she watched as the twins continue to torture their mother, because they simply wanted to have breakfast with her.

"Alright you two, go the table and eat your breakfast," as she pointed to the table. "I will get your mother up."

Giggling, both Shippo and Kurama jumped off of the bed and ran passed Kagura towards the kitchen table.

"Are they gone?" Kagome said, while peeping out from under the covers.

"Yea," Kagura giggled, "you gonna get out of bed now?"

Kagome groggily sat up, covers pulled up to her lower half of her face, and turned to the squint at the red digits on the alarm clock on her nightstand. The alarm read 7:30 AM. Sigh, she must have slept through the wake up for 7:15 AM alarm.

As the remnants of sleep slowly faded, "Where are the twins?"

"Eating breakfast," sighed Kagura, "Let's go now, get out of bed."

Kagome frowned, "You didn't give Kurama –"

"No I didn't give Kurama bananas."

"Did Shippo –"

"Yes Shippo took his asthma medication."

"What about their –"

"Hair will be dealt with after breakfast and teeth are brushed," Kagura rehearsed this numerous times, to know the drill. She had supported Kagome long enough to manage without her, when she was tired. Every weekend Kagura would come over just to make sure the twins were in order, for Kagome to catch up a couple of necessary minutes of sleep.

"Thank you so much, Kagura."

"Uh huh, hurry up and get ready, so we can get out of here."

"I'm coming." Kagome kicked off the sheets and got out of bed, heading for the small sized bathroom. "Can you please make me some oden?" She called out.

"No! I made pancakes and eggs." Kagura yelled back. Searching through the closet for her friend's uniform and her ballet flats. "You eat what I make, or starve."

"Fine!"

"Good." Kagura shot back, "Found it." Kagura said while pulling out the purple and black dress uniform of Sweet Sensation. "You better hurry, or I will leave you."

"Yea, yea."

After taking care of her hygiene needs, Kagome proceeded to eating a small breakfast and getting the twins ready for the day. Shippo rarely gave his mother trouble when it came to time for dressing, as long as he had his wolf plushie with him. Kurama was a different case entirely; he would do everything possible to get out of bathing and dressing.

Both twins where dressed in matching long sleeve green t-shirts and khaki cargo pants with the only difference of the shoes. Kurama had a pair of blue and white sneakers, while Shippo wanted to wear his red flip-flops. Kurama's long hair was tied in a high bound ponytail, while Shippo's was held in a low ponytail with his favourite green ribbon holding it. Shippo was held in his usual spot, held in Kagome's arm nestled into her shoulder. His thumb in his in mouth, while holding on tightly to his wolf, while looking at Kurama who had opted for holding his mother's hand while sing a nameless song.

Because Kaede was at work today, the twins would have to camp out with Kagome at the Sweet Sensation cafe, for a few hours. The two were used to having to wait on their mother from time to time, and weren't much a problem as long as they were kept occupied.

The cafe simply adored the little kits, plenty of entertainment was offered to them. Ms. Midoriko always kept a supply of colouring books, crayons and reading books in her office just for these very special visits. A small red and white booth placed in the rear of the cafe was reserved for them only and regularly a cup of juice was brought over for them to sip on, along with plates of odango to snack on. If they needed anything they would call. "Table B" and like magic someone would bring over a refilled plate of sweets or cups of juice.

Kagome was always grateful to have so much help when it came to the children. Kagome could breathe a bit easy when she went on a short break, from all the bustle of the cafe, from the demands of hungry customers and the heat of the kitchen. Today was her day to help make the pastries, and she was exhausted.

Kagome contemplated the goals she had set out for the day. The goal was to go scavenger hunting for a well-paid job. Something she knew she could do, and not be overwhelmed by either the atmosphere or the workload. She was a hard worker, so she was not worried about the hours so much, but compared to the pay she was getting at the cafe, she had to look for a better job, which came with benefits if possible.

"Mama...Mommy..."

Kagome blinked out of her mental ravine and glanced down to see teary emerald eyes looking up at her. "What's the matter?" She kneeled down wiping off the streams the tears left down their faces and offered them a smile.

Shippo and Kurama shared a knowing glance, and sniffed shyly looking away. There was no one else they could trust that could help them with their situation other than their mother. So they mumbled. "Potty," while water eyes blinked and stubby legs squeezed together to also to illustrate their need to go.

Kagome giggled and stood with a small paw in each of her own hands. "Right this way, then." Whatever job she managed to fine, she hoped and prayed that they will be patient and understanding of her current lifestyle, which involved looking after her kids. They meant to world to her, and it was for them she was fight so hard they way she was.

* * *

**Lol got myself hot and bothered writing this Chapter 2 lol XD. I did say the usual friends and pairings would not be in this story.**

**Reviews :) **

**See you next time my darlings.**


	3. Collided

**I'm back with chapter 3. Also back from surgery, got bored with staying in bed, so decided to write chapter 3.**

**So all my reviews who liked to review on mistakes, take it easy, I'm still high from painkillers lol.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Collided

Aspirin.

Tranquilizer.

A gun.

He needed something. Painkillers won't do anything to his psyche as the toxins running through his veins, would cancel out any medicine that he took. Sesshomaru massaged the pulsing knot against his temple, resisting the urge to lay his head down on his cool desk. This nuisance was proving to be more of a bother than he had anticipated.

Tessaiga. That would do perfectly. The damage would provide much needed relief.

Something. Just anything to quiet that blasted fool - 4:30 couldn't arrive any faster? In the deepest part of his harden soul, he knew the truth was written and dare he ever admit this to anyone but the blessed one above, Naraku had been right. Who in the world arranged for an interview on a Saturday - especially securing a time limit of 30 minutes - to find personal aid that damn badly? It helped Sesshomaru little to none that the obvious fact bringing great amusement to his partner, whom was witnessing his ear splitting display near the far wall, sipping a glass of champagne.

This was utterly pathetic. Whether that referred to the bumbling fool talking a mile a minute or the fact that he had wasted his precious time here listening to the fool, who knew? But there was a question that needed to be answer. Was Sesshomaru truly that desperate for a helper that he'd force himself to suffer through countless disqualifying applicants? All of the vital requirements were met just as he'd asked for...all except for 3, and look where it has gotten him now...

"...I've worked with the most prestigious employers all who've done some excellent work with computer graphics and intelligence. That's I've learned about in school which I graduate from late last month. You should have seen the gown. I looked like a Queen ready to be swept away by the dashing King..."

...A loud mouth broad that, unfortunately didn't bring along her instruction manual that explained how to set on her self-destruct mechanism. Damn that extra rib forced from the man's side to be bestowed to what can be the defined as a disgrace to the female sex. Sesshomaru had learned everything from her favourite clothing designer to her dress size in under 5 minutes. Lord could she talk someone to death.

"So yea, she told me yesterday that I needed the green eye shadow to impress the employer here and I said no way he'll probably like the red rouge instead of silver. So I picked the red because it was what my last boss liked..."

How is it that she could talk for long periods of time without taking a pause? Surely she needed to breathe by now? Where was Tessaiga when you needed it. He no longer needed the sword for himself but to eradicate this bothersome creature in front of him.

"My mother stated that I was destined for great things. She would always said that all I needed was to bite down on cement, and I will be able to handle anything. Because biting down on cement will stop me from talking. Do you think I talk too much? I don't believe I do. My sister says I should always speak my mind because people like to hear what I have to say..."

That was a damn lie. Sesshomaru felt like tracking her sister down and eradicate her as well for spreading such lies. His focus then shifted from one armrest to the next cursing the school system. That is why children should not question everything in life, because they will never know when or how to keep quiet. Did the woman ever heard of the concept 'Be seen nor heard'? By the dejection of her poor mannerism it was obvious that she had never come across the saying. Sesshomaru's index finger slid over the intercom button, "Sango." His left eye twitched at the sound of the deep chuckling coming across his office. It was apparent that someone found his headache to be amusing.

"Yes sir?" Came the sweet tone of voice of permanent bliss.

A sneer marred over the CEO's smooth face directed to the still babbling nitwit, "Water and 3 aspirin."

"Yes sir. I'll be there in a minute."

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and finally the need for pressure to be release between his eyes gave way as well as the agitated growl cloaking his throat, "As much as I'm ecstatic about learning of your bathing suit collection, I'm a very busy person,' he began calmly settling a amber glare on the girl, "if there's nothing more. Your are free to go. Your file," He help up the red and green portfolio decorated with cross bones, "Will be evaluated for possible consideration. Emphasis on possible.

"Thank you so much Taisho-sama. I promise that I will work super hard. Just make sure to text me your reply or leave a voicemail because I barely answer my cell phone. It feels weird talking to someone who isn't in front of you. Well unless you're calling my red cell but if you call my silver one you have to make sure to check me between twelve and two o' clock I'll probably just be making it in from the spa and -"

"Leave."

And that's what the talkative hair demon, Yura, did after seeing those beautiful amber eyes turn red gaining a deadly glint. She grabbed her Hello Kitty purse, stuffed her keys in the back of her leather black pants, straightened out her red tank top and high tailed it out of the office.

Arched dark eyebrows lifted at the short with a hint of green hair and boldly displaying black laced thong that hugged around narrow hips and the laughable attempt of her sashaying figure for sexual attraction. It took every refined bone in Naraku's body, not to laugh out loud at the modern day style cat walking. He sipped his champagne, eyeing her flimsy shape until she left. Both his eyebrows met in the middle, 'If this girl twisted any harder, she will land herself in the ER.'

Then a more poised young lady entered her employer's office, dressed in a navy coloured turtle neck cashmere dress, hugging her delicate figure. Her long brown hair stood in the middle in a thick ponytail, with a bangs covering over two sparkling brown eyes, failing miserable to conceal her amusement.

Sango Taijiya nodded to Naraku before walking across the large office to give Sesshomaru his desired cup of water and medication, all the while trying to hold in the release of giggles.

After taking the stress relievers, Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, his eyes landing on the two oddly silent occupants in his office. One, whose eyes were suspiciously averted to the scenery outside the window and the other with her hands clamped before her, head bowed down, but should visibly quivering. Sango was the worst off. Sesshomaru could hear her ribs crackling for release.

A bored expression appeared on his face as Sesshomaru sat back in his chair again and lowered his cheek against the back of his hand, "Go on. Laugh." He finally said, rolling his eyes and pointedly ignored the soft cough of disguised chuckles from the other side, namely Naraku. Sango on the other hand needed more persuasion before she embarrassed herself. Sesshomaru lifted a silver brown and growled, "Let it go before you pass out onna," Nothing the building blush running across her face.

As if she had gotten all the reassurance in the world, Sango gripped her sides, and burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god!" She choked, cracking up and even snorting a few times. "She did not just come in here wearing...her hair green and was that a black thong?" She had to grip onto the side of the desk, her knees buckling under the weight of her laughter. She was in so much pain for prayed to the Kamis that she didn't piss on herself. However, every time she thought she was under control of her giggles, she would accidently see Sesshomaru's stern, cold face and see the mental image of the his eye twitching at the sight of a visible thong strap, and the giggles would come out all over again.

Having heard quite enough, Sesshomaru growled out, "Sango, unless you're seeking another means of employment, a suggest you compose yourself."

"Yes sir!" Sango trying her hardest to compose herself, slapping a hand over her mouth and holding the back the shaking of her shoulders. "I'm done." She giggled, pulling herself together. "I'm good now." Sand took a deep breath and released in a more collected wind, but the smile still remained. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That will be all for now." He dismissed.

"Very well, sir," She bowed to Naraku and returned to her desk.

After the door closed with a soft click, Naraku pushed himself off the wall, staring at the chair that once was occupied by the grim youkai of many colours and decided against taking a seat. "What interesting potential that one has. One could even say that she could liven up your dull disposition.

"I don't need livened up." Sesshomaru growled, cupping his hands over his eyes. That onna was enough to make him rethink proceeding with the rest of the interviews. "I need a quiet, hard worker, without the hassle of losing my sanity."

"Why not allow me to assist you?" Naraku sipped his champagne, a confident smirk increased his handsomeness. "I'm sure I can find you a person that fits your criteria." He help up his hand to cut off the impossible list that Sesshomaru could demand. "Minus all of the dreamed up wishes of your lordship, I think I can find you someone worthy of at least three of your requirements."

"This Sesshomaru is of no need of your help. I'm more that capable of finding my own employees."

Naraku frowned. "She was the fifth one this week to give you a headache. Unless you're a closet masochistic fiend whom enjoys such tortures, allow me to assist you."

Sesshomaru dragged his hands down his nose as his eyes blinked over to the hard glinted ruby studying him. "Why are you so hell bent on helping Onigumo?"

"Simply because if you should hire anything like that." That being the despicable thong beast. "I won't be held responsible for the disappearance of your bloody carcass."

Duly noted. "As if I'd hire the remnants of a clown," Sesshomaru wasn't up for arguing after dealing with such atrocity, so he sat up in his chair and moved the mouse to turn on the computer screen from rest mode. "Do what you want. I'll keep the interviews flowing just in case someone qualified do turn up."

"Very well. Expect your new assistant by Monday at 10 o' clock sharp for an interview."

"Is there someone you have in mind already?"

"No but I won't have as much difficulty figuring out something. Until then," the empty champagne glass landed softly on the corner of Sesshomaru's desk, "I have my own work to complete. I'll will see you on Monday."

Sesshomaru half acknowledge the departing hanyou, his mind already set into the daily routine, but his beast was tugging at its cage. It was intrigued on what Naraku was up too. The dark haired fiend was a devilish character when challenged but his mischievous ways especially came out when he wanted to lend his assistance. But there wasn't much to worry over. Naraku had always been a demon of his word.

Still Sesshomaru could not help but feel that Armageddon was around the bend. Especially when dealing with Naraku's twisted ways.

**XXX**

By the time Naraku made it across to his office, his mind was concocting an ideal search for what his friend needed. It wasn't as if he didn't have faith that his partner could find his own employees, it was just that he needed a bit of change from the secret no fun policy that Sesshomaru wanted everyone to follow. Of course Naraku was no ray of sunshine either. Neither of them would be put into the category of 'people persons.

Lost in thought, his ponytailed dark haired secretary nodded at his employer's arrival. "Welcome back sir. I have the CDs and spreadsheets you requested from the 10th and 12th floor. And," he paused. "You've received a call from Ms. Yukimura. She says she can't make it to her appointment Monday morning."

Shit...It wasn't as he'd planned. "Byakuya, reschedule my appointments with Ms. Yukimura and the CEO of Okami Enterprises for Tuesday at 9 and," Naraku slightly tensed, having to dread finishing off his last order. "Move the Tsubaki account to 2 o' clock tomorrow."

"Yes Naraku-sama. I'll get right on it."

Naraku went into his office, a stone set glare placed on his pale features. Terrific, he's set up that client in hopes of using her as Sesshomaru's method for final relaxation to a better working atmosphere. She was perfectly qualified to the very last detail. Most of her characteristics matched precisely with the necessities Sesshomaru wanted.

"Kuso." Cursing under his breath, he was upset. No way had he planned to actually go out and actually find someone. Mishaps in his organized schemes were intolerable and he nearly gave into his instincts to hiss.

This could take a while..."Byakuya."

"Yes sir?"

"Cancel all appointments for the day...I'm going out."

**XXX**

The workload today wasn't as horrible as foreseen but still no time to relax. The rush was a steady stream of off duty workers and a few summer vacation teenagers wanting an easy going meal. Nothing that could not be handled. Kagome had a balanced pace of serving a dozen tables at a time whilst keeping an eye on the sectioned off booth near the rear. Every time she checked back for the familiar bushels of auburn and bright red hair barely peeking over the booth's cushions, she would relax enough to continue her work.

A couple of occasions Kagura circled around the cafe asking the twins if they needed anything besides a refill on snacks or drinks, which Yuka kept refilled, but neither kit wanted anything besides a certain crayon to use. The colouring books kept them preoccupied, since Kagome hardly got the chance to go ass see them for herself, but after Kagura had assured her they were fine she'd focus back on her duties.

...Only for several minutes before her eyes returned over to the isolated booth. Soon the need for self-examination gave in and she couldn't resist seeing the little guys for herself. "Hey, Kagura could you grab table 4's order for me? I just want to check on the twins."

"Sure," Kagura shrugged it off and went to fill out the favour.

Kagome manoeuvred her way around the customers and waiters/waitresses, keeping her focus on the bright head of hairs until she came around the table covered with scribbles of outlined drawings of things she could not identify. "Hey sweethearts, everything going alright?"

"Uh huh. Mama, lookie what me make?" Shippo held up his, what Kagome assumed, his fox picture which had 9 tails and coloured in silver and red. "Me make foxy."

Kagome grabbed the picture, eyes open wide in wonder. "Aw look at that? What a beautiful fox, Shippo. It is just as adorable as you." Kagome stated, as she ran her fingers through his auburn bangs.

Shippo clapped his paws satisfied with the positive response and went to work snatching a red crayon, making what appeared to be petals. Probably a garden for the fox to reside in.

Kagome folded the pretty picture, slid it into her pocket and peeked over Kurama's shoulder to see what he was up too. "What are you making 'Rama?"

Kurama squeaked stuffing his picture under his arm, puffing out his plump cheeks, "No, kaa-san no see. No pweety yet!"

Kagome chuckled, ruffling the red locks, "Alright little man, I'll check when it's time to go."

They nodded.

Getting back into the flow, Kagome scurried off to make up for the lost time, putting an extra effort to make the waiting clients smile with a joke or silly compliments on her work abilities. Even those who were waiting the longest were more than forgiving after listening to her stories and charming personality. After 20 minutes, she had caught up to her usual pace, literally skating from one table to the next. Only now realising she had yet to speak with her boss on a favour.

Without any expecting customers requiring service, Kagome shot a quick look at the twins and dashed to the kitchen, sucking in the fumes of the sweet smelling kitchen. "Hey, Eri where is Midoriko-san?"

The one named Eri, who was stirring the boiling pot, pointed to the corner office.

"Thank you."

"Midoriko-san!" Kagome pranced into the office.

Midoriko sat in her wooden chair, filling the product wages paperwork and writing up checks, typing in a few numbers on the computer. The minute she took a breather, she turned her attention to the younger miko. "Ah Kagome, what brings you in here?"

Deciding to not to beat around the bush, Kagome simply blurted out, "I need tomorrow off to handle some things."

There was a small amount of silence where Kagome thought she had to repeat herself. That was until Midoriko finally said, "Of course. I don't see a problem with that. You rarely ask for days off unless where it concerns the twins. You can take two if you want."

"Thank you so much ma'am. That is much appreciated."

"Actually Kagome..."

Oh boy! She thought she was free, "Yes?"

Midoriko fused her lips together as if she was pondering what to say but waved it off, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You have done enough."

Kamis must love me..."Thank you."

Kagura looked up from the counter to see Kagome bouncing from the back room carrying her bag. "Where the hell are you going?"

Kagome furrowed her brow, "Watch your mouth Kagura, I don't want my kids picking up your bad habits." Kagome fumed. "Midoriko-san gave me the rest of the day to handle some business." Explaining while getting the kits out of the booth. "I'll call you later."

"Why is it that you always get the special treatment?"

"Hmmm," Kagome shrugged, "Can't deny the smile. When you grow up, I'll teach you."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so as well."

"Very well, I'll catch you guys later. Who is cooking tonight?"

Kagome half opened the door, tapping her finger on her chin in thought, "You made ramen last time right? So..." she suddenly smiled and motioned down at the twins, "what do you guys want to eat?"

Kurama pulled at his messy ponytail. "Spaghetti and cheese!"

"Alright, one vote for Spaghetti." Then Kagome switched to the younger twin "And you?"

Shippo got excited at having a free choice night, and whispered something to his wolf plushie, waiting for an imaginative response before nodding up to his mother. "Me and Haku want hammy and fries with lots and lots of the red stuffy." Hamburger was too long for him to say, so hammy was the replacement.

"Alright then. Kagura looks like we are having a freestyle dinner. What are you having?"

Kagura coyly smiled, placing her hands on her hip, "Well since you are offering, I'll take a burger as well."

"Noted. We'll see you later tonight then." Kagome let out a lovely smile.

"Byeeee Ruru! Sung the little kits, swinging a medium length arm each.

"Bye you guys!"

**XXX**

This was unacceptable. Just simply unacceptable. Here he was dressed in a rather expensive Dolce & Gabbana suit, looking around for a typical man, woman, ningen or demon whom appeared outwardly capable of dealing with his partner's personality and workload. A simple task for any commoner who was use to conveying with others on a day to day basis, but Naraku Onigumo wasn't one of those people who could stand talking to lowly persons.

When, where and how did it ever seem like a very brilliant idea to come out in the blistering heat, feeling forbidden sweat cling to his sleeved button shirt? He will be the first to admit he made a first class mistake for coming out here in the first place, refusing to make eye contact with the hundred eyes he was positive were staring at his person. He could deal with the heavy sighs and grunts of lust from the office because the walls kept them confined under his control.

Out here, he felt like raw meat being dangled in front of hungry lions.

All he needed was one measly person to show Sesshomaru. Nothing too special but the person had to appear at least somewhat dignified. They had to be humble, visible, hardworking, dedicated - something that would catch the eyes of Sesshomaru Taisho.

The more he centralized all his thoughts to his master plan, the less he paid attention to blur of crimson that ran past or where he was walking. So the concept of a body slamming directly in his path was hardly registered until a monotone apology bristled deep in her ears.

"I'm so sorry. I did not see you there."

* * *

**Poor Sesshomaru and Naraku.  
**

**I'm such a sadist. I intentionally wrote the Shippo and Kurama's conversation like that.**


	4. Reality vs Expectation

**I'm back with chapter 4. I'm kind of at a writer's block right about now. So I don't think this chapter is up to par like the rest. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Reality vs. Expectation

This should be simple right? Simply walk around town asking if anyone was considering hiring, what requirements were needed or if they were in need of an extra hand. Convenience stores was a reasonable place to look first. They typically needed a clerk, someone to double check the inventories, make sure the store was working smoothly. Making sure that after a busy day, the store was once again clean. But the question to be asked, would they pay the same as the cafe? If so what would be the point of working two jobs at the same wages?

She had to think of something. She only had two full days to figure out a beneficial financial plan. Not to mention she had her hands full with two giggling kits to why her financial situation needed some much drastic improvement. First things first, there was an expressive little red haired runt who made a promise back at the cafe. "Now, Kurama, where is my picture?"

Kurama little canine poked out, as he gave his mother a sly look. He crunched his eyes shut against his cheeks and reached into his pockets for his mother's present. Curiously as he fondled his pants and even pulled the rim of his front pants, it would seem as though he could not recall where the present had gone to.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, amused by her older son's little dance. Kurama was looking down his pants, lifting up his shirt and even searching through his hair. "Is everything alright Kurama?"

It came to Kurama as Kagome finished her question. "Oh no," Two small paws covered over a tiny gasp, dropping the fox teddy on the ground. Kurama stepped back as though he was preparing for flight. "Forgot it. Me leave it at the cafe." Kurama was already sprinting down the pavement, as fast as his little legs could take him.

Kagome only had a second to comprehend that Kurama had indeed take off down the pavement after they had made it about several blocks from the cafe. "Kurama, come back!" Picking up the auburn twin, and the fox plushie, Kagome ran off to catch the little kit. Her eyes stayed spotlighted on the fluttering red locks that was gradually disappearing in the lunch crowd's clutches. When she left the shop it was nearing the time of the lunch rush. Now it was in full swing, countless mounds of tired and hungry people were out hunting for whatever would sated their appetites. "Kurama!" One by one more bodies strolled into her line of vision, none of them belonging to her kit. She was losing him. No matter how close Kagome erased the gap between them, the building pile of bodies would slowly swallow the flash of bright red.

Keeping a tight arm around her only safe kit, Kagome pushed and shoved through the busily striding citizens, trying her best to maintain her focal on - wait, now where did he go? "Kurama!" She had lost sight of her kit. He was right there a second ago.

Painstaking panic crept up on her. Sprouts of cold sweat formed at the back of her neck, as Kagome frantically looked up and around the sidewalk, pushing and knocking through the crowds. Waves of nervous anxiety soaked into the young body of Shippo, who was equally worried about his twin's whereabouts. Shippo's bottom lip trembled as he patted Kagome's shoulder, "Mama, where did Kurama go?"

She wished she knew. She was still looking everywhere for any sign of her kit. "Kurama!" Again, and again she shouted the missing kit's name, praying her voice would somehow carry over the noisy street. But the squeaky little voice never replied. Adrenaline pumped through her heart like a steady drum.

As she circled around the block corner seeing only more people but not her baby, Kagome could swear her heart was trying to burst through her chest. She still couldn't see any sign of him. 'Come on sweetie, where could you have gotten too?' she thought frantically. Kurama did not have a single idea how to get to Sweet Sensation without a guide, especially through the lunch crowd.

Tiny Shippo sunk his face against his mother's neck, his throat thick with sorrow, "Me want Kurama, mama."

"I know, I know, baby." Kagome fussed over the weeping kit the best she could while maintaining some impressive control over her own emotions. Now she was past worried. Horrifying barrage of developments itched into her mind, of all that could possible happen to her dear kit. Anything could happen, in this world now. Kidnappers, black market, child molesters, rapists - Kami.

Kagome cleared her voice about to let out another yell, "Kura -" until the waddle of scarlet appeared out the corner of her eye. She whipped around seeing the familiar red locks and hurried off after it, letting it be his only led in possibly finding Kurama. She stayed right on it, neither seeing nor paying any mind to anyone. Her focus was on scarlet and scarlet alone.

If she had paid more attention to her surroundings, she would not have collided into another person. Hard enough to nearly knock her son out of her arms, thank goodness she kept her grip tight. After taken a minute to analysis how hard this person felt, common sense along with her miko powers alerted this person was both male and a demon, well hanyou. ""I'm so sorry. I did not see you there." After checking on the little Higurashi, making sure no harm resulted in the crash - thankfully he was alright - Kagome then turned her concerns to the other person who was dusting dirt off his suit, the particles that Kagome failed to see.

Kagome gasped slightly.

This demon...didn't exactly look like the type to be handing around this middle class street. His outlandish features matched nothing of a normal ningen or demon for that matter. From the silky flow of dark tresses cascading over his should like satin, to the could pale skin sketched all over. And if that wasn't erotic enough, those piercing, ruby eyes starring intensely were just as creep if not a bit unsettling.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked after probably several seconds of an uncomfortable stare down.

Naraku simply studied the unusually innocent young woman, fixed on the unique characteristics making themselves know without fail. Also taken notice to the spike of his youkai, alerting him that this onna was a miko. The uniform that covered over her hour glass frame to the equally pronounced head of midnight blue hair was outrageous to miss. This young woman was practically a light lit in the midst of a darken country. Then there was her unnatural sea blue eyes swirling, such an eye colour did not exist in this country. In all she was beautiful for a ningen.

"Mama, mama were you!" Came the shriek of childish wail buried deep in the massive crowd.

The sudden cry for her help, snapped Kagome from her rude examination she'd met in her entire life and glanced around suddenly remembering that she had to find the missing kit. "Please, excuse me," Kagome slowly inched a step back as that piercing stare stayed on her every move, until she wasn't in the sight of that haunting spell and hurried off towards the crying voice.

The older man narrow gaze stayed fixated on the miko, who's blue eyes remained on his own for quite the longest, until managing to break the trance. As perplexing as it was for Naraku to openly keep his full rivet on another person without so much as speaking a word, the display along was rude and bedraggled even from someone of his calibre. But he mentally placed the blame on the peculiar miko, who had so abruptly collided into him. A miko, a powerful as her, in this day and age, perplexed Naraku. Immediate thoughts of the sky came to mind when comparing likeliness of this stranger, all of which Naraku brushed aside and straightened out his blazer.

Despite being interrupted, there was still work to be done. He had no time to ogle at the likes of some miko stuck in the wrong town. There was the task of finding a suitable assistant for his cold partner and he'd be damn if - Naraku stepped forward and on impact of foot landed on something long and slightly bulged, cushioning his step.

His size 11 shoe slide to the side to reveal a black purse. Naraku bend down and dusted off the purse, glancing around for anyone who might have dropped it but saw no one caught in a panic frenzy. So he opened it himself in hopes of spotting the person based on the ID. Perhaps they might be within range, enabling him to return it to them.

Naraku let out a sigh, as he went through the endless coupons of discounted groceries, debit cards, small sized pictures and other useless nonsense. Naraku finally came upon the plastic rectangle he was searching for. A dark eyebrow made its way up, as too who this purse belonged to.

Naraku curiously studies the figure's disarming charm, that seem to run through the picture. It was the same supply of soft notice that the dark haired young woman possessed. The lengthy name printed on the right of that sweet smile, eased through Naraku's lips, a hint of curious annoyance laced in every syllable whispered, "Kagome...Higurashi."

**XXX**

Images of the bizarre stare-down put to the side, stored in a small box of Kagome's mind. She stated diligent, letting her ears be her guide to the shrilling weeps of despair. Kagome paused for a moment to pinpoint the origin of the cries, mumbling 'where are you,' repeatedly as if the chant would summon the whereabouts of her absent son.

"...Mama. Mama!"

There he was. Kagome turned to her right where a small group of people seemed to be huddled around, and she hope they were trying to help her son. With her grip tight around the nervous Shippo, Kagome ran over to the increasing coat of bystanders and roughly shoved her way through to until seeing a small child, curled on the ground crying through balled fists. Strings of long tangled red, shook over Kurama's quivering shoulders as he whimpered for his mother's return over and over again.

Relief washed over Kagome with the strength of cold water releasing her heart as she sighed and dropped to one knee, "Kurama."

Kurama jumped, both his watery eyes blinked left and right for the sweet of voice of his mother until landing on the person in front of him. He didn't know whether to cry, whine or pout but settled for hugging the daylights out of his mother, while ripping Kagome's eardrum to pieces. "Mean Mama. Meanie. Meanie. Meanie," He cried over and over with each time his balled fists, hitting Kagome's chest.

Shippo clambered out his mother's hold and clumsily wrapped his arms around his crying twin. "It going be ok Rama. It going be ok."

"Alright sweetheart, alright you going to be just fine." This kit nearly gave her a heart attack. Kagome was never more thrilled to have this little guy in her arms, hearing his sweet voice.

However, Kagome jerked her head back, the evidence of pure anxiety and anger crawled onto her face, "The next time I tell you to stop, you stop. Do you hear me Kurama?"

The kit nodded against her mother's breast, teary eyed and hardly paying any attention to the threat. Even Kagome couldn't contain her anger for long while holding on to the kit. She had been so scared after seeing him run off, all she could think about was getting him back.

Kagome pulled the twins apart and sighed softly to himself, "Are you ready to go?"

Kurama rubbed his balled up fist over his eyes, whispering a meek "Yes," and grabbed his mother's hand. He shyly reach out for his fox plushie, immediately shoving its thin neck under his arm.

So he is shy now? That was a sign of the kit's regretting his little escapade, or his mental battle with the doubt monster about whether he had upset his mother to the point of never seeing that sweet smile of hers anymore. Indeed, Kagome was able to interpret all of these tornado emotions because Kurama went through the phrases every time he was scolded or punished. Then the added jut of bottom lip, hanging plump, Kagome knew all too well what was going through her kit's mind.

"Do you want to go back for your picture?"

She knew that'd put a smile on those stubborn lips, but Kurama looked put off about going back for some silly drawing. "Me no know," Came the huff of a haughty toddler. "Me no want picture anymore."

Kagome knew this game as well. Kurama was embarrasses and fearful of going back to the cafe after nearly getting lost, so his three year old mind was simply letting it be. Kagome played the same rules of reverse psychology to excel at these childish games. "Very well, we don't have to go back for it then." She feigned a disappointed sigh. "That is too bad, because I was hoping to see how pretty it was. Shippo had a really pretty picture, didn't you?"

At the exhibited bliss of motherly praise, Shipp's head of auburn bobbled up and down, tugging his mother's head proudly. "Me make really pretty picture for Mama."

"You sure did. Best fox I ever seen."

With all of the attention thrown at his brother's way and none of the pleasant compliments coming to him, the inevitable jealousy showed its head, when Kurama's pout protruded ridiculously. His tiny hand squeezed Kagome's "Me make pretty picture for Mama too."

"Really? I wouldn't know." Shrugged an uncaring Kagome, turning her foot opposite the shop's direction. "You don't want to get it. Guess we just have to go home and forget about it..."

Wait for it...

Kurama snatch his hand away and folded those small limps across his chest, choking his fox plushie with the meanest sneer that a toddler could possible make. Kagome's resolve nearly broke, it took every ounce of restrain not laugh.

Several seconds of down casted pouting late, "Me want to show Mama picture."

Kagome smiled. It always worked, every time. "You sure?" A nimble nod was her only answer. "Alright, afterwards you have to behave until Mama finds a job, ok?"

The red haired kit lessened the sneer and reach for his mother's hand.

Then without a warning, a large hand clapped on Kagome shoulder followed by the deep tone of natural suave qualities, "Excuse me."

Today was the day, that the ones above were out to gave her a heart attack. Kagome noticed the translucent hand and followed it up the Dolce & Gabbana clothed arm, then finally reached the owner's piercing red gaze. Normally she wasn't the type to stare as if she wasn't raised with manners, but when you were staring into eyes so red what exactly was the right response, except to admire. Kagura had red eyes as well, but somehow this stranger's own was tantalizing and much more red than Kagura's.

Before she could blink, the stone ruby glint briefly shifted from the started sapphire to the smaller children below. Full demons, interesting. The aversion brought Kagome to reality, "How can I help you?"

Naraku changed his attention to the eldest person, while reaching into his pocket for the discard purse, "I do believe this is yours."

Kagome glanced at the pale hand holding a black purse. A very familiar purse, that she could have sworn - She checked her bag, finding no purse. "Thank you so much." She frowned when the purse vanished.

Naraku held the wallet at eye level, looking over its cheap state. "What a sad case you are," came his deduced theory.

Having not the slightest ideas as to what this person was whispering about, Kagome smiled uneasily and tried to reach for the purse only to have to pulled from her reach again, "Do you mind -?"

"I overheard you saying that you were searching for work?" Naraku cut in smoothly. "Is that true or was it simply an attempt to commission damage control?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, having been ensnared in the ruby gaze again. "I'm looking for work."

"Splendid, I'm in need of an assistant," Naraku handed the dumbfounded miko her property, cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Naraku Onigumo. Senior partner for Taisho Corporation of Technological and Cultivating Research and Development," Although already knowing the young miko's name, it was only proper to learn it through formal introductions. So he offered his hand, "And you are?"

"Oh," Kagome quickly remembered her manners, and took the gestured intro, not without sparks of miko and youkai power clashing, "Kagome Higurashi."

The two shook hands, before Naraku pushed it back in his right pocket, turning his glossy sights to the toddlers timidly hiding between Kagome's legs. Curiosity at the sight of full-youkai that bared strong resemblance to the miko, prompted Naraku to ask his next question, "Are they your biological children?"

Use to such questions, Kagome answered, "Yes there are. Meet Kurama and Shippo Higurashi," Kagome urged them forward, having a bit of difficulty with Shippo unlatching the back of her uniform. "Sorry he's a bit shy around new people." Kurama was not. He was just as interested in the eyes that looked remarkably like rubies.

"Interesting," Naraku looked at Kagome. "Now then, I understand you're looking for employment. Would you be interested in a proposition?"

"Proposition?"

"Yes. My partner is in need of a full time assistant."

"Full time?" Kagome was sort of apprehensive, of this guy coming out of the blue with a job and possibly one she could handle, but something was up. "What's the catch?" There was no way someone would pop up offering a full time job unless there were something in it for them.

"Catch?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You're hardly in the state of being beneficial to me should you decided to take the offer. In any case it's solely up to you if you want to hear what you'll benefit from this..without further interruption." The last part was slowed down for Kagome to keep her mouth shut, though not without a mental rant.

"Now as I have stated before, my partner is in need of an assistant who can handle basic day to day labour to lessen his workload. I have several questions to ask before I can detail the benefits accompany this job." Naraku paused. "Are you willing to answer the questions?"

Kagome could only nod.

"Very well. A simply yes or no would suffice where necessary and a short description on others. Are we clear?"

Once again Kagome nodded.

"Alright. Are you 18 years or older?"

"Yes."

Excellent. The girl was a fast learner. "How many words are you able to type per minute?"

Kagome thought, having to recall the last time she touched her laptop, "I believe seventy-five words."

Naraku was impressed so far. "What is your educational level in terms of education?"

"Only two years of college complete."

"What was your major?"

"Major In Business and Minor in History" A combination that was not unlikely, but it was all for the dream she held currently in place on the back burner. With having to do double shifts and caring for the twins, Kagome's attendance with college had been slack.

"Interesting," It was moving steadily so far, but Naraku had more questions to ask, "Are you able to maintain full diligence with meeting priority deadlines and being organized?"

"Yes." Now there is where Kagome shined. Having to keep the dished in order and making sure customers had their orders within a timely fashion. Being orderly and timely was simple.

"Do you find yourself capable of presenting oral reports before executive meetings and mailing written reports to their respective destinations?"

"Yes. I've handled similar situations through class work scenarios as well as in real life."

That one caught Naraku off guard, to allow a tilt of his lips. 'Sharp girl'. "My final question. There is a high demand for thorough knowledge of principles and practices of project and contractual administration, including budget management, advanced accounting, and contractual negotiations in our company, errors are not tolerated," Naraku's ruby like glint simmered, leaving no flawed opening. "With sure pressure in place, do you believe that you can handle this within your range of ability?"

"Yes, I can." There was no way she would back away from such an opportunity. Opportunities like these only came once in a lifetime.

"Excellent," Naraku held out his hand and shook the midnight blue haired candidate's hand. "Your interview is scheduled for nine o' clock Monday morning at the Taisho Research building." The building was impossible to miss, as it was the tallest in the whole city. "Be sure to dress for the occasion. Formal attire."

"Thank you," Kagome beamed. "I'll definitely be there. Thank you so much Naraku-san. I can't tell you how -" The passionate burst suddenly dissolved a thought occurred to her. "Actually I was wondering." Both her hands landed on top of equally passionate kits. "What are the work conditions like? The hours and benefits. I need some assurance that my time won't be wasted, since I have a couple of mouths to feed besides mine." She smiled sheepishly.

"Minor setbacks," The dark haired hanyou, causally flicked off invisibly lint on his suit. "The hours will be up to Taisho expects is enough. The pay will be handsomely given bi-weekly based on hourly exertion and overtime in given out generously, if we are forced to pass the time limit. Holidays earn triple the original rate. The usual benefits of life, medical, dental and vision insurance will be covered full, and can be stretched to any dependant you may want to add on with little no extra expenses taken away from your salary." This he murmured while glancing at the emerald twins before continuing. "Our business is aware of employees who are in need of child care assistance and have only the best day care centres located on the second, sixth and thirteenth floors with excellent nutrition programs as well as exceptional learning centres for skills needed for future educational aspects. Any questions or further concerns you need addressed?"

"No, that was all." This all sounded too good to be true.

"Well then, do remember to arrive 30 minutes before the actual time." Naraku advised, turning on his heel without so much as a good bye.

The mission of securing an eligible interviewer had gone better than expected. Now the only question is will Sesshomaru be able to accept this young woman despite not all of the requirements being at a hundred percent? Sesshomaru was not named Killing Perfection for nothing, he prided on perfection and dutiful elegance.

A tugging smile was barely managed to be contained as Naraku pondered over how his partner would react to seeing Kagome. As pleasurable as it was to taunt Sesshomaru, he wouldn't be surprised if he hired Kagome just to spite him as proof that he could tolerate imperfection.

Either way he could only hope it worked in his favour. Otherwise, he was going to have a serious problem with an enrages inu come Monday.

**XXX**

The walk home, was like a dream to Kagome. All went by like a blur. Cleaning up the apartment, helping the twins with their lessons on reading and writing, giving them their nap and finally giving both a bath, all went by without her attention being there.

Reality hit when it came close to dinner time and preparations for the free night began.

Sizzling hot olive oil and boiling sauce hit her nostrils repeatedly with their flavours, as she stirred the contents of a pot of red seasoned tomato sauce whit her left, her right using a spatula to turn over a meaty patty.

"He did what and offered you to work for who?"

"Yep, he just came out of the blue and asked if I would like to work for them."

Kagura sat lazily on the sofa, listening to the weird experience her friend had gone through a few hours ago. "What did you say?" She questioned while handling a piece of pineapple to one of the twins to eat.

Kagome flipped one of the frying burgers, shrugging a shoulder. "I said, I'll be there Monday morning."

"That is so crazy."

"Tell me about it." The meat was frying alright, so Kagome bent over to check the baking meatballs inside the oven, taking a smell of the delicious aromas tickling at her senses. Oozing bubbles of injected cheese, melted off the sides lightly hissing. Cooking had always been one her greatest passions. She could easily brag about her cooking skills, as it was something definitely worth bragging over.

Kagura felt a pull on her leg and looked over to see wide eyes craned up to meet her dark red eyes, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Can I have some juice Ruru?" Shippo asked.

"Ok, give me a sec," As Kagura went to retrieve the desired orange juice, the pushing slap of wavering scrumptiousness bomb hit her as she passed by the stove. "Oh boy, this smells good."

Kagome pointed the liquid heated spatula dangerously, "Watch it, I'm not done yet."

Kagura giggled at the response, taking another whiff at the delicious aroma. "Kagome, would you please marry me?"

Kagome chuckled at her friends remark. "Show me the ring, and we have a deal."

**XXX**

Monday soon came by faster than Kagome had expected. Stepping foot behind those glass rotating doors, sent her stomach doing summersaults. She swallowed hard, staring continuously up the enormous building.

Getting dressed this morning had been hell. With making sure Kaede could watch them on such short notice and then scouring through her closet for a fashionable yet suitable attire, showering and taking extra care to make sure her make-up was just right.

Hopefully the attire she chose was up to par with what Naraku considered proper. A long sleeved white shirt, with a deep red peplum skirt, with a navy blue blazer with black platform heels to boot.

Taking a very deep breath, Kagome straightened out the navy blue blazer and stepped inside with a confident step in her stride. Determination was the key here to get to her goal, hopeful the next time walking through those doors, she would have secured a job.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru hadn't been home since Saturday having to finish off the endless interviews and errors found in some of the spreadsheets. Spending the entire weekend in his office was not on his agenda, and he was seriously in a bad mood. He scowled at the normally swoons as he stepped off the elevator.

Sango sighed, as she knew when her boss was in a foul mood, her work load would increase substantial.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sango Taijiya?"

Said young woman blinked her chocolate brown eyes up to a pair of azure beaming directly in her face. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I'm here for the nine o' clock interview with Taisho-sama"

Sango curiously did a quick over of the cheerful young woman who was smiling at her. Curious eyes discretely checked over her body frame and soon reached on face. Imagine how as ease she was from merely looking at Kagome. Soon a smaller smile snuck up on her as she offered her a seat and picked up the phone to alert her boss of the newcomer. "Taisho-sama, your nine o'clock is here to see you..yes sir." She hung up. "Taisho-sama says to give him a moment."

"Thank you." Kagome flashed her a smile.

Several minutes of silent patience passed before the intercom on Sango's desk came back alive, "Sango."

"Sir?"

"Send them in."

"Right away, sir." Sango offered an encouraging smile. "He's waiting for you. Just walk through this door and he'll be on the other side."

"Thank you so much, Taijiya-san." Kagome smiled.

"No problem. Best of luck." The contagious smile spread to her face. Secretly watching the young woman walk toward the front office, she secretly hoped she was hired. Her unique light of charm could bring an interesting stir into the office.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru awaken his computer and settled back into his chair waiting for whomever Naraku supposedly choose to be his assistant. At this rate if he had one more disqualifying person walk through that door, Armageddon would commence.

So when his office door opened, he was expecting to see shocking blades of midnight blue hair. He wasn't expecting a hour glass figure dressed in a colour of red and blue and matched perfectly with her skin tone. He wasn't expecting to see such brilliant blue eyes directly looking at him like all was right with the world. He was not expecting the smell of lavender and rain, to awaken his beast. He was not expecting such a powerful miko in this day and age to walk through that door.

No he was definitely expecting this.

* * *

**Naraku and Kagome interaction.  
**

**Stay tune for Sesshomaru and Kagome's interaction, I promise it will be explosive lol XD!**


	5. Satisfaction

**I'm back with Chapter 5.**

**However before I go on, I would like to address a few things. I told myself I would not rant in this story, but as usual there are those who just bring it out.**

**I love all my reviewers and I respect every reviewer. You guys have to right to tell me when there are too many mistakes, you have to right to ask me to be more descriptive and what you hope to see in the upcoming chapters. However, you do not have the right TO TELL ME WHERE I should take my story. If that was the case the story would be written by you. Don't get be wrong I am not talking about the loyal followers I'm talking to the flamers that love to come on stories.**

**To nikichan(guest): As the name suggest you are a guest, so act like one. Do not tell me what I should do with Kagome. There is a reason why I made her attire sound boring and unprofessional, because it would be shown in this chapter. If you had waited maybe then you would have gotten it.**

**Once again to my followers and reviewers I apologize for the rant, and hope you do enjoy the chapter, it is about to be explosive.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Satisfaction

The squeak of a rocking leather chair let out a continuous click every other second reflecting the seated youkai's, personal intolerance. Both clawed hands intertwined before thinned lips, leaving only two amber eyes narrowing and unbeknownst to the interviewee, gaining an interesting shade of red around the rim. Bewildered and beyond caring about the reasons why his attitude wasn't adjusting. Sesshomaru simply studied this onna. Shock and curiosity swept passed him. It had been centuries since he had encountered a miko, but here was one in front of him, untrained but powerful nonetheless. This miko, as Sesshomaru noted, had a smile that he was sure could brighten the entire building and maybe save him millions on the electric bill.

But what was vexing enough was Sesshomaru just couldn't stand looking at her, though the fault wasn't hers to begin with. Just studying this child-woman was as painful as staring at the sun directly, but somehow he couldn't look away from her. This was what was getting under Sesshomaru's skin the most. The aura of innocence was overwhelming. The long midnight blue hair, cascaded down her back like a waterfall, milky skin was just calling for him to touch, and those eyes. It amazed him to see such eyes, in Japan, the bluest, clearest that he had every encountered. Just like a clear and gorgeous day. His beast was tugging at his chains, something that have not happen in over 200 years.

The previous urge to restrain his growl failed miserably as it escaped on its own free will, mocking Sesshomaru's current annoyance. This miko had only been within these confinements a full five minutes, and Sesshomaru was already itching it fire this…child-woman.

And he hadn't even hired her yet.

Kagome's right eye twitched. Well, it was not like she wasn't thrilled at the fact of being possibly hired at this prestigious company, with the extremely satisfactory benefits and pay, but she wasn't the type to just sit there and play the docile woman forever. Her cheekbones had their limits and staying trapped under that condescending amber glare was becoming frustrating.

During this seemly never-ending stretch of blue and amber stare off, Kagome had taken the chance to take in this supposed CEO of Taisho Corps and wasn't as impressed or intimated as she assumed she would be earlier. Ok, maybe she was a bit intimated but not as much she had psyched herself out to be.

By the way her miko power was fluctuating, that could only mean that this man; no demon could only be a daiyoukai that her grandfather would tell her about. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, a daiyoukai in this day and age. By the looks of him, if she was naïve, he only seemed like a couple of years older, but by him being a demon Kagome knew better. Appearance wise, he seemed as out of place in this city as Naraku amongst the crowd. He had the same pale skin, that ridiculous cruel looking set of devil eyes analyzing you like you were beneath him in everyway, and not to mention the aura of confidence radiating like a heat waves of his body; all screaming power, control and order. Finally if there was anything else that jumped out, it had to be those amber eyes. Those eyes that kept her captured under that cold gaze, unmoving and lifeless eyes.

Several more tense building second pasted, before Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, lifting a manicured brow. His first question that he was tempted to ask but refrain was 'what the hell do you thing that you are doing here?' So he settled for the usual question, "My partner says that you are…qualified for hiring." He would be a fool if he mentioned as his assistant. "So, tell me why I should consider you out of the dozen applicants that have walked through those doors?"

Finally, her moment to shine was here. Kagome sat up, straightened her shoulders and refuelled her dazzling smile. "Well Taisho-sama, I'm very capable of handling, just about whatever work you have in store for me. I can keep a full workload for extended periods of time. I've been complimented on my ability to keep orders flowing and always ensuring that a positive work environment is kept around customers and fellow employees." That dazzling smile that Kagome was known for was not working. Here it was on high as yet this youkai was not buying it.

"Where was your previous employment," said that smooth baritone voice of Sesshomaru.

"I'm currently working at the Sweet Sensation café about several blocks from here."

Just when the silver eyebrow was lowering, it shot right back up, now being hidden by silver bangs. "Excuse me?"

Kagome's smiled dipped a bit, as she repeated slowly. "I'm working at the Sweet Sensation café."

The deafening silence soon followed after that statement, the air was drenched with disbelief. The amber eyes closed the moment a tiny chuckle, holding no hint of amusement, came muffed behind manicured clawed hands. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, "You work in a café." Was his condescending remark, "And you think that constitutes to you being hired here?"

The respectful smile vanished without warning. Kagome narrowed her eyes, iced eyes stared bluntly opposing those amber. Crossing her arms over her red blazer, under her breasts, Kagome maintained a cool demeanour, tilting her chip up, "I can assure Taisho-sama, it can contribute to me becoming a valuable employee to this company. I've learned through my trade, the required skills of fulfilling qualifying service to ensure customers are satisfied with their service. Not once have I received a single complaint about my work abilities and I have kept up that same level of work for twelve hours a day, six to seven days out of the week, for the past couple years. Balancing an enormous workload, plus memorizing every order that come your way, can add to your agenda, such as reminding you about whatever appointments and handling proper manners when addressing those of higher rank. If mistakes are not appreciated at the café, I can take an educated guess and say that mistakes are not tolerated here. So I know top notched success is all you consider, and I can give you that." Each statement was carefully enforced, clean and to the point, unfazed by the narrowing amber eyes.

"Hn, a justifiable defence," Sesshomaru murmured out. The small file, courtesy of Naraku's attempt to impress Sesshomaru with this young woman's comparable requirements, failed miserably the more Sesshomaru scanned through the contents. A twenty-one old young woman with only two years' worth of college education complete due to advanced placement, with a major in History and a minor in Business? A laughable attempt, which will hold no decent job in life, the only commendable fact was the 75 words per minute. The average words per minute in the building were 50. Ms. Higurashi's chances of working for this corporation were extremely low.

Bottom line: Sesshomaru was not an impressed daiyoukai. Not even in the slightest. However, since this child wanted to play a woman, let us see how well she could hold her own.

Sesshomaru hands fell onto his desk, still braided together. The smirk Kagome had thought was impossible for this demon was gradually easing its way up one side of his gorgeous face; but not in the same way as she had hoped. "Ms. Higurashi, you seem quite confidence in your chances of working here. Your energetic, bleeding determination and noticeable presence seem to be your forte. I highly doubt business sense is anywhere in that formula you possess, nor the comprehension of how highly valued this company's reputation is." At that, Sesshomaru's fingers flexed and that cocky smirk grew. "Each person employed here holds a small percentage of excellence, with that working under the name Taisho, brings great success to those who deserve it."

"I fail to see you point, Taisho-sama." Kagome puzzled.

"My point Ms. Higurashi is that you don't possess any qualities that this company needs to become more profitable, more recognizable for its already high standards, and quite frankly I can't stand your presence here." Sesshomaru's smirk became deathly cold. Kagome's eyes widen for each precise statement spoken, which she knew was said to bring down her self-esteem. "Your appearance is far from norm. Your hair, the clothes, that ridiculous smile, every bit of that innocence energy is not needed in this building. I strive for excellence and a less than announcing attire," pointedly referring to the bright clothing. "Your skills barely break a dent into the requirements necessary for this company and your resume leaves much to be desired."

Kagome bristled as her fingers tightened into a tight fist, and bowed her head to allow her bangs to hide her eyes. Every smart ass remark came as a sharp blade penetrating at every part of her body.

"So you see it's nothing against your pathetic life. We just don't have the room or time for imperfection." Sesshomaru sat forward. "Perhaps I could recommend you to the café we have located on the second floor. Your intelligence is probably capable of dealing with menial tasks –"

Three words whispered off Kagome's lips that momentarily made Sesshomaru halt his list of insults. "You are…pathetic."

Sesshomaru paused, unsure if he had head the correct thing, even with his demon hearing, "I beg your pardon?"

"I assure you, you heard what I said. Unless you're too perfect to comprehend an insult, so let me try to reword it in a way you may understand." Kagome stood up, hands clenched to her sides and her face, coolly constructed to mirror the same arrogance situated on Sesshomaru's face. "I don't believe the company have a problem with having a so call lively person working. What you arrogant, chauvinistic pigs probably need are a couple of smiles. Your hearing is surprisingly bad for a demon, so I advise you to have that check. Or if you want be to interpret being 'pathetic' in other languages since I'm not up to par. Let us see, English: You are pathetic. Let's not forget Spanish: Usted es patética. Did I mention I learned French in freshman year: Vous êtes pathétique. By the way, we can't forget about the Germans : Sie sind erbärmlich." Kagome folded her arms in satisfaction, at the witness of a vein twitching at the side of the his temple. "I am still incompetent? I can so this all day."

Was Sesshomaru angry? No. Was he upset? Not in the slightest. What he was, he was beyond livid. No one in this earth had the audacity to speak to him in such a way. He held his beast in place from slashing this slip of woman into pieces. Such a feat was quite difficult. With a smooth swap of his finger, Sesshomaru reached over to press the intercom button, "Sango."

"Yes, sir?" Kagome heard the chime like voice buzz.

Sesshomaru returned his now slightly red eyes to the now slightly uncomfortable miko, "Have Ms. Higurashi escorted out this building immediately."

"…very well sir."

Their eyes stayed true to form. Neither backing down from the onslaught of glares. Kagome knew it from then and there she didn't get the job and was far from caring at this point. If this was the supposed person/demon she had to work for, this rejection was a blessing in disguise. There was no way in hell she could take this attitude on a day to day basis.

Sesshomaru braced his chin on his knuckles, lifting an amused eyebrow, "I must say I'm impressed with your knowledge of languages, but let's see if you can comprehend psychological insult." The black folder created by his partner, containing every bit of information on Kagome's experience, was placed into the paper shredder; the growling of the shredding machine added a dramatic effect. "Take this as my physical remark of you getting out my office before I have you physically removed."

Waves of animosity shook Kagome's body with once again her fists clenched to her side.

"Excuse me, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome jumped, having not noticed the secretary nearby.

Sango shifted her gaze between both occupants, silently feeling the tension burning in the air. "I'm sorry Higurashi-san but you'll have to leave the premise."

"Very well, I know when I'm not wanted." Kagome mocked a bow. "Have a nice trip to hell Taisho-sama."

Sesshomaru froze, he growled out a counter. "I vacation there."

Kagome sneered before stomping out in a huff. Sango was concerned about what went on in this office. Anyone could see that the poor girl did not get the job and Sango was disappointed. She had secretly hoped the young lady would get the job and perhaps be someone to lighten up this stuffy place. Sango sighed.

"You can leave now, Sango."

"Yes, Sir."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, halfway down the building, Kagome was fighting back tears. Oh, how she had wished she had never meet such an arrogant youkai.

By the fourth floor, the double doors had opened while Kagome back was turned, tears now flowing down her face, and mumbling to herself, which slightly disturbed the youkai holding his cup of coffee.

"Kagome," said young lady jumped on hearing that raspy deep tone so close to her ear. Naraku stepped on, pressing the down button. "I take it the interview didn't go as planned."

"No kidding. That man is a piece of work. How can you work for him?" Kagome said as she wiped away the tears.

"I do what needs to be done," Naraku sipped his hot beverage, glancing at the miko. "So when do you start working?"

"Ha-ha, you are not serious. I'm not going to work here, he did not hire me."

Sigh, why was Naraku not surprised? "What will you do now?"

Ah, this issue had not yet crossed Kagome's mind until now. Letting out a sigh, "I don't know. I guess I just have to keep on looking or just keep working at Sweet Sensation until something comes along." The worst part was that she had gotten her hopes up on actually getting something to jump start the twin's education fund. Now how she going to get all of that money in 13 weeks?

The ding of the elevator signalled its final stop to the ground floor. On automatic response, Kagome stepped off, tightened her hands around her shoulder bad and turned to face Naraku. "Thank Naraku-san, for everything. I greatly appreciated it." Kagome bowed.

"It was not a problem." Naraku nodded. The tiniest spark of guilt made its way to Naraku's chest as he watched the down casted miko, stepped through the rotating entrance. There were several moments Naraku wanted to offer another recommendation to one of their ally companies or just anything for the young lady to try. Anything to help the poor miko out.

However, there weren't many positions open for Kagome in this business, at least not to Naraku. In any case, the damage was already done to Kagome's self-esteem…damn. Naraku sighed and pressed the top level button to his office. Why was he so concern about this miko's problem, perplexed him, but his sense of honour couldn't deny a good paying job to someone who deserved it.

He had to come up with something

**XXX**

Several days went by since the destruction of her self-esteem, and during that time, Kagome had become a robot. Sluggish movements worked only to satisfy what was suitable and nothing more. No dazzling smile or cheerful compliments to energize customers. Nothing. The change was both obvious to the customers and the staff. Ms. Midoriko even order, well, demanded – that Kagome take the rest of the week off to get herself back together.

Kagome did so without protest, which was proof enough that something was really bothering the miko. It was not the insults from the haughty CEO that had Kagome down.

No, it was the fact that all her hopes of making a better life for her and her kits was blown, because she chose to take the easy route. Kagome wasn't a stranger to earning her keep and even if it didn't make sense, she preferred making her money by actually getting dirty.

But the guilty remained even onto now, as she was giving both twins a bath. Her silence was deafening and at times both Kurama and Shippo were nervous to be around her. The loveable blue eyes that radiate happiness were lifeless from their view. There had been no bedtime stories, no funny comments on their drawings and no more playing. Nothing. This person was not their kaa-san.

Later on a Thursday evening after dinner had been served; Shippo and Kurama finished their meal, that Kagura had been so generous to make and shared a look, nearly in tears.

Shippo wiggled himself out of his booster seat and waddled over to tug Kagura's skirt.

"What's up little man," Kagura put aside one of the dirty pots to see watery green eyes. "What's the matter?" Suddenly her back leg was tapped and there stood Kurama, fighting back his tears. "Kuso." Kagura rinsed off her hands before bending down to take a kit in each arm. "Ok now, tell Aunty Kagura what's the problem is."

Shippo's bottom lip trembled as tears freely fell down his face. "Me miss Mama. Mama no mama anymore. Mama no funny."

Kurama nodded in agreement. He was trying to be a big boy but the silly tears would not stop falling. "Mama being mean. Make…make lil Shippo sad. Me sad too." His bottom lip was pushed out in a pout and arms crossed.

Kagura sighed, standing with a twin in each arm. She had already known about the situation. She was the first one Kagome called after the situation and everyday she had tried to pull her friend out of her funk, but without any luck. Kagura had been angry about what had happened and swore the first chance she got; she would punch the youkai's lights out. The nerve of him, to tell her best friend she was not qualified to handle a job.

It took Kagura a while to realise that she had stopped right in front of Kagome' bedroom door. With two weeping kits and deep in thought, she put the CEO in the back of her mind. Right now she had a family to cheer up.

Just then, Shippo patted Kagura's hair, "Hmm?"

"Me want down." Shippo squirmed wanting to be let down and quietly stood outside his mother's room. The tears once again came down, not even his tiny balled up paws could stop their fall. On cue, Kurama wiggled himself free and went to pat his twin's head. He too was on the verge of letting tears out as well, but he was trying to be a big boy.

On cue, Kagura conjured up an idea with the slyest look on her face. This was so going to work.

Bending down until she was at eye level with the kits, Kagura whispered her plans to them. Shippo was hesitant about going in, but Kurama timidly took the first step. They were both afraid of Kagura's plan not working. But a gently shove had them shyly walking to the bed.

Kagome's eyes were closed, her thoughts drowning the world out. Even the twin's presence were undetectable until the side of her bed dipped and something, small, warm and fuzzy snuggled into her breast. Both her blue eyes shot open to see emerald sadly staring up and tiny fists balled in her shirt. "Hey." She whispered. "What's the matter?"

Shippo sniffled, "Mama sad. No be sad."

Kurama pouted, sniffling extra hard to stop from crying. "Mama be sad. Make me sad. No luv…no luv me…" Then his face disappeared, making hiccupping cries evident of his sadness.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She didn't love them? How could they thing such a thing? Kagome wrapped both her arms around their bodies, hugging them close and giving both kisses. "How can you say that? I do love you."

"B…But Mama sad," Hiccupped Kurama. "No luv Shippo and me." That set both twins into a frenzy of cries, spilling their sadness on their mother. "Mama no luv us. Mama be mean and no play with us. Mama no talk, no happy. Mama sad always."

"I'm sad but it's not your fault. Mama is…just disappoint is all." Kagome bringing both kits closer to her chest, rubbing their elf like ears. "But I do love you both so much. I'm sorry for making you worry." Both twins nodded, keeping their face buried into Kagome's bosom. Guilty was eating at her alive. How in the world had she let her emotions get in between her and her kits?

Suddenly all three Higurashi jumped from hearing a loud growling voice. "Screw you asshole. She is not interested…Say what? You know what, go to hell! Excuse me? Oh whatever, like she'd give a damn…How in the world did you get this number anyways?"

Oh God. Kagome got out the bed, telling the twins to stay as she ran down the hall through the living room and at the end of the kitchen to see an angry Kagura fussing over her cell phone. "Kagura, who is that?"

"I don't give a da – Oh Kagome," Kagura waved Kagome's cell in the air, "This bastard from that job called asking to speak to you."

Kagome frowned. "What does he want?"

"That is a good question," The phone went back to Kagura's ear. "Look Natsu, Niriko, Naraku or whatever your name is, my friend doesn't want to hear it…Oh yea? Screw you. Well I – hey!"

"You idiot!" Kagome shoved Kagura away and snatched the phone, "I'm so sorry about that Naraku. I didn't know that was you."

"Why in the world are you apologizing to that bastard? Isn't he the rude one?"

"No silly, that is the other one. This is Naraku. He is the one I told you about Sunday."

"Oh," Kagura bit her bottom lip, and looked down. "Sorry about that. I got hot-headed."

Shaking her head, Kagome pressed the cell to her ear, listening to Naraku rant. Some of it involved apologizing for Taisho-sama's attitude and how he was the spawn of Satan. Also that he had found her a job – Hold up, "I'm sorry can you repeat that…What? Really…Yes yes…yes yes…Oh thank you! I can't believe it! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She hung up the phone. Kagome was all smiles as she hugged Kagura.

"What happen?" Kagura was eager to find out what had her friend so happy.

Kagome pulled away a little from Kagura "This is so great…oh my god….I can't believe what is happen."

"What!?"

Kagome took a deep breath and let out another smile. "I got a job. Kagura, Naraku found me a job. A real great paying job and guess what."

"What?"

She smiled. "I start tomorrow."

**XXX**

The atmosphere was quiet, singing the same tune as was constant at the Taisho Corp. The same old stares of lust, followed behind Sesshomaru as he walked through the hall to the elevator. Today's agenda was going to a very important deal, especially with his half-brother and his half-brother's new partner coming fro a drill meeting next week for updates on both companies profit reports and evaluated leadership over their respective employees.

Sesshomaru always got a kick out of pestering and belittling his half-brother, Inuyasha Taisho. He was not too concern with what Inuyasha had to say about how he ran his company. What words of wisdom could a hanyou bestow onto him? However today would be busy nonetheless. His suit needed to be picked up from the cleaners by 2, he needed to have his spreadsheets organised by 5, a complete virus scan of every computer on the 10th and 13th after a brief malfunction of the computer systems, there were 5 oral presentations he needed to complete before his department meeting at 11 and – Damnit he had so much to do.

After that bogus interview with that disrespectful, irritating miko, Sesshomaru had lost all patience to interview any more help and decided to continue working on his own. None of his requirements were met by anyone and he refused to lower the standards any further. So here he was now, carrying two arm full of folders, CDs, his brief case, and a mug of coffee, all while trying to press the up button of the elevator.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was having a bit of trouble.

"Let me help you," said a voice, Sesshomaru could have sworn he had thrown out of his building

Sesshomaru shifted his bundle to the side, turning to see those radiant eyes, boldly smiling proudly. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired miko stepped on the elevator purposely ignoring the glare to her back. "I see, you have not heard."

"Excuse me?" growled Sesshomaru, nearly dropping a couple of files. "Who gave you the right – Kuso."

Kagome loved every minute of this. Watching as the arrogant daiyoukai struggle was pure enjoyment. "Sorry Taisho-sama but I don't have time to chat. There is work to be done or we won't have a perfect company."

"Work? Who are you working for? I did not hire you."

The elevator dinged, both doors coming to meet to the centre and carry their occupant on a ride, "You are correct…but Naraku did." And here was the punch line. "I'm going to be his new assistant five days out of the week from nine to six. Same pay, same benefits, with an extra bonus of common courtesy and respect."

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's blue eyes lost their mirth for a split second to glare heatedly through the closing doors, confidence exploding again. "Do have a wonderful…Taisho-sama."

* * *

**I think it is safe to say Sesshomaru got owned lol! XD  
**

**I don't know when the next update will be, and I have no clue what the next chapter be *sigh* I procrastinate too much I know.**

**See you guys next time.**


	6. Unwanted Problems

**I'm back. I most say everyone seemed to enjoy that last chapter a lot, especially the part with Kagome and Sesshomaru interaction XD!**

**I most admit my mind wasn't in this chapter because I'm preparing for exams. So this is how it will be now. Every Monday this story will be updated, and for those following my other story 'What Can We Do Without Family?' every Thursday.**

**So I apologize for any mistakes. However here is chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unwanted Problem

The saying 'Karma is a bitch' was spot on in this situation. One minute you're ignoring a person who you had concluded was less than competent and in the next there is a familiar spotlight of midnight blue tresses you keep wishing was merely an illusion, conjured up by the lack of sleep. But as faith would have it, no matter how many time you blink, to see if that would help with the hallucinations, the reality is was as true as the fact that this dark haired miko was stepping off the company's elevator, next to Sesshomaru's as giddy and chirping as a singing canary.

The horror of today was just the beginning.

The elevator that Sesshomaru was on had taken its sweet time, dinging at every level until deciding to open for the person that gave it the possibility to be installed in the building. However, by the time it arrived, gravity had already played its part and those very important files had found a new place on the floor, dispersed, rumpled in all the wrong places and mixed within others. But that is not all. By the seventh floor his coffee felt more creative painted over the front of his pants. Yes, his very expensive navy blue suit and blue tie, Calvin Klein's.

This morning was definitely not like his usual smooth mornings. He was hot, dirty, and angry and with an armful of unorganized files that would needed to be fixed by tomorrow. This was definitely not the way to start off the morning.

Sesshomaru was several cubicles down the hall when he heard the chime like voice informing her _employer_ about a few things, which Sesshomaru did not care about. Naraku's black pinstriped elbow peer out of Sesshomaru's eyes, in one of the spare break rooms occasionally moving back and forth as he talked. As he passed by, still upset, his ear caught the low waves of the conversation between his partner and that miko.

"Was that taken care of as well?"

"Yes, it has been completed. The mechanic says it will take about an hour until they contact you with the bill. Your suits are in the are in the closet next to the ones you had cleaned on Thursday, your coffee is on your desk – one sugar, 3 creams and a small pinch of nutmeg – and the files were organized alphabetically all according to the times they were scheduled for tomorrow's evaluation meeting with Corporate."

"Excellent work," Sesshomaru could hear the actual hint of pride in Naraku's voice. "After you have completed the meeting roster, have the spreadsheets from floor 9 to 12 prepared for a review. I need B393-H839 just as Byakuya explained over –

"Those have been completed. I stored them on the hard drive and alphabetised them by the person's name from last week to yesterday as you requested."

"Well…I must say that I'm impressed. However, just to be on the safe side, let's check over them for confirmation."

'Oh, that cunning little smug-faced spider.' Sesshomaru growled inwardly. As if he was honestly impressed by simple menial work. Naraku always been the dramatic one, and gave people what they wanted to hear.

Sesshomaru marched off, there were more pressing matters to deal with other than listening to easy tasks done by an under qualified miko. Aside from that, Sesshomaru was going to have a talk with a certain hanyou that had the galls to undermine his authority behind his back.

**XXX**

Around mid-afternoon, since his workload was now eased by his new assistant, Naraku took the time to give his aid a casual tour around the top floor, explaining how everything worked, whom to contact concerning different issues, how to address those who ranked above – the usual regulations set out for new employees. A map of the building's layout was given to Kagome, to use should she need it to guide her on her way.

Kagome was an impressive quick study for someone so young. Already on her first day here and she was paying close attention to Naraku's instructions, adhering to details and being sure to ask important questions that need better clarification. Nothing got passed her; everything was soaked up like a sponge.

Along the way back to his office, with Kagome in tow, Naraku received word from Byakuya that Sesshomaru wanted to have a word with him at his earliest convenience. To say Naraku was amused was putting it mildly. He wasn't surprised that this subject has come up, but he was miffed that is was near his lunchtime. "Kagome wait for me here until I return. Sesshomaru has requested my presence."

"Very well Naraku-san," Kagome gave a low bow. "Do you want me to get started on the oral presentation for tomorrow's broad meeting?"

"That would be lovely. I need the projector cleaned and the bulb changed. You can find all this items in the supply room, on the floor below."

"Alright." Kagome turned on her heels, to do all that was requested without a negative or frustration laced in her shoulders.

Nothing but positive energy. This was something that Naraku could get used to. This was probably his best hire in a long time. Next to Byakuya, no one else had given the kind of eager response just from taking orders and being lively when accomplishing them. Kagome was upbeat, confident and flawlessly adequate with her speedy desire to get things done and done professionally. No, this was by far Naraku's best deal and he'll be damned if that pompous inu tried to mess things up for him. "Byakuya how did he sound in his message?"

The ponytailed secretary grunted, furrowing his brow, "Annoyed sir. It appears this discussion will be a long one."

"I see." It was Sesshomaru we were talking about. This might take a little longer than he had expected. "Byakuya prepare a list of the of the names and numbers of the clients I have arranged for meetings over the next 6 months and have Kagome confirm the time and location for each appointment."

"Very well, sir."

Good. Now that was out of the way, it was time to go see the stick-in-mud, and what had him so agitated.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru's finger pace was sharp and precise as he hammered ruthlessly against his keyboard, shelling through every spreadsheet and division network. He had managed to catch up where he was predicted to be around this time of day, which should soon leave him enough time to squeeze in preparing his oral presentation for the evaluation with Inuyasha. It would seem as if lunch was out of the question.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

With all the work that was need to be caught up with, it had slipped Sesshomaru's mind that he had requested Naraku's presence, about the situation of an unwanted miko in his building. The oral presentation could be put on hold for a while. "Enter."

"You took your time," Sesshomaru stated, annoyed and accusingly.

Naraku closed the door, calmly locking out those who didn't deserve these dashing flames. "If I remember correctly, the message stated at _my convenience_. This is my convenience."

A cold smirk emerged as if acknowledging an easy situation. Sesshomaru rolled back in his chair, interlocking his fingers midway. "Sit."

Naraku raised a delicate eyebrow, 'So he wants to play, so be it.' "I'll stand."

Fingers clinched tight; a suffering embrace, clashing bone and skin in a mocked prayer. Amber and ruby clashed in a fierce stare off, both demons not turning away, both not backing down. "You went against my decision Onigumo. I do want to keep this establishment at its best." Naraku's blinked cut the intense stare-off. "That means when I consider unwanted product or a possible threat to this company's reputation I nip it in the bud. I don't appreciate when it suddenly shows up because another who think it is wise undermine my authority."

Shoulders stiff, and chin slight titled upwards, Naraku evaluated his partner's position. "Exactly 50% of this company is under my care and has been for the past several years. Not once has any of my decisions been made to purposely make this company any less that what it can be. I do what I do, _Sesshomaru Taisho_, to ensure a constructive smoothness and well-nourished environment for all who deserve a suitable performance that his business deserve." Then he paused, unwavering in defending Kagome's character. "But let's skip the unnecessary bull and get to the point of this matter. You are upset that I hired _Kagome Higurashi_ without your consent when in all honesty, we both know it is not necessary."

"You are wrong, I'm not upset," Sesshomaru answered slowly as if talking to a child with a mental disability. "I simply don't want her in this building for being an unqualified candidate, what makes you think working under you would be any different? Her intelligence is average, her skills are laughable, and her attitude could be done away with. Yet here she is in my building, being paid with my money and so damn giddy about it." The very thought of the immature child strutting around in his building irked him to no end.

"Our building, our profits, and he's within her right to smile about the pay she's earning. The girl is an impressive worker. Since arriving here, I have yet to lift or discipline her to get to work. She is always requesting more to do when she has completed whatever assignment given in a timely fashion. It already close to 1, and I've nothing more to do to occupy my time other than petty dealings that will take an hour to complete. She is currently taking care of that for me as we speak." Naraku shrugged a noticeable smug expression on his flawless features. "If there is anything else I should be disappointed that I hadn't done this sooner. My workload has plummeted and it's only the first day. I strongly predict that by months end, I will have days off and still managed to have the company running smoothly."

"Hn," Sesshomaru lowered his braided fingers. He was far from pleased with the outcome of this meeting. "I take it then; there is no need for continuing this matter any further then." Obvious disdain was laced through the statement.

Naraku answered smugly, "No, I don't think there is. If that will be all," Naraku turned on his heel. "I have what little work to complete. Thanks to _Kagome Higurashi_, that might actually mean an early day for me. I do hope that you will be as blessed as me, _Sesshomaru Taisho_." The door closed, leaving Sesshomaru to wallow is his displeasure and glare against the closed door.

**XXX**

A couple of hours had passed when Sesshomaru emerged from his office, rolling his neck to get rid of the cramps. Two straight hours of uninterrupted typing. Keeping this company in tip top shape was worth the pain.

The thought of his greatness brought a smirk onto his face. His mother had named him 'Killing Perfection' for a reason.

But that temporary moment of bliss was stolen when a glimmer of clear skies and midnight hue, emerged from Naraku's office, sharing a timid conversation with his partner. "Um…thank you Naraku-san, I promise I won't be long."

"That is not a problem. You have already done too much for the day. Take a couple hours to focus on the children. You have spared yourself enough time for the extra hour."

"Since you are offering." Kagome let out a dazzling smile.

"Hm," Naraku returned the smile. "My pleasure."

Sesshomaru paused. Was that…It was. There was a smile plastered on Naraku Onigumo's face, an extremely small one, but one none the less. This was the demon who found only pain to be amusing. That damn miko's smile was more diseased than he had originally thought.

Sesshomaru walked behind one of the empty cubicle, watching the transaction from employee to employer and a moment of Kagome offering a sweet smile to Byakuya before hurrying off in his direction. Sesshomaru straightened his jacket and stepped around the corner just as Kagome rounded, instantly losing her happy glow.

Kagome narrower her eyes, her lips our in a pout and folded her arms. "Do you mind? I'm in a hurry."

"I highly doubt it's anything worth running in a building for. By the way, I'm sure you've got enough common sense to understand that there is no running in this building."

Kagome snapped up on the unexpected long but mocking statements mad by the arrogant inu. As soon as her day was going so well, there would always be the chance of running into someone who would ruin it. And here was that someone, this daiyoukai standing tall, dark, and failing miserably, in Kagome's opinion, to look intimidating.

Then a mischievous smile broke out, "You're right. Running is not allowed," she glanced down, "I highly doubt coffee stained pants are either. But here is the perfectionist ruining his perfect regulations. If that's a new rule, I'll make sure to spill coffee on my less than perfect wardrobe and look as good as you." Ha. She succeeded, she concurred, and she burned. Kagome hunched a shoulder, elated to see a tiny break in those amber eyes. "Please practice what you preach Taisho-sama. We are running a perfect corporation.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened but his voice stayed cold and unaltered, jutting out his chin, "The stain, is simply by accident. Sadly a minor mistake on my clothes is the only thing unflattering about my wardrobe. What is your excuse?" Namely the simple white long sleeve shirt paired with a black shirt and high heels worn by Kagome. "Simple, plain, unflattering and distasteful, for a better judgement of taste. Easily worn by someone of your stature." Sesshomaru then had the nerve to place his fingers under Kagome's chin lifting it up for azure eyes to meet amber. "Learn to dress for the occasion, miko. We are running a respectable business; stop shopping at a thrift shop."

Confident that he had of putting Kagome in her place, he walked away from the furious miko.

To say Kagome was mad was an understatement, she was down right furious. Once again this arrogant inu had the nerve to comment on the way she was dressed. Will sorry, that her main priority was taken care of children and not to buy clothes that cost more than the rent of her apartment.

Kagome took deep breathes, she had somewhere important to be and she would not agitate herself by focusing on Sesshomaru.

**XXX**

The 13th floor that allocated one of three day care centres. It was adorably decorated with colourful letters ranging from green, bright yellow and orange that spelt the work TINY TOTS, over the wide entry frame. A large transparent panel allowed all who happen to pass by to take a look at the young children playing in the entertainment room.

Modern day sets up of kitchen sets from tables and chairs to toy pots, plates and utensils were positioned all around. Drawing done by children decorated the walls; toys were scattered on the ground from action figures, to dolls to teddy bears. The alphabet was written on the black board in different colours.

Kagome was worried about her kits' adjustment in a new setting, especially for Shippo, who is so shy around newcomers. The day care was in used by demons and humans with a few hanyous running around. Though in this day and age hanyous are accepted, there were still the few that looked down on them. She thanked Kamis everyday for allowing her to be strong enough to produce full-youkai kits. She did not want her kits to experience what being a hanyou would be like.

The thought of her kits adjustment weaved in and out of her head for most of the day and with Naraku's permission she'd been allowed to take a quick look through the window every so often to be sure they were fine. To Kagome relief she saw Shippo playing peacefully with other small kids and rolled her eyes at a loud mouth Kurama leading a group of toddlers through his little imaginative world of who knew what.

Her lunch was for two hours and she had planned to take the twin to Sweet Sensation for a bite, but seeing them enjoying themselves, Kagome did not want ruin their fun. Like that blue haired tiny child trying with all his heart to pile a bunch of blocks on top of each other. A competition between Kurama? This child did not know her son. Kagome smiles at the determination burning in Kurama's eyes and Shippo jumping up and down with a blue rag in his hand, cheering his brother on.

Oh that was the cutest thing in her eyes. Her little Shippo. Even Kurama was pleased by his twin's enthusiasm.

"Is there a reason for you to be here, miko?"

Kagome held back a scream, holding her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst through her chest. "Geez," She hissed, whipping around to face the bemused amber hues. "Give me a heart, why don't cha."

"What a tempting idea." Sesshomaru smirked, jerking her head towards the children centre, "Is there a reason why you are out here stalking children? Don't tell me you can't produce your own, so you want to kidnap one?

"I would never do such a thing." Kagome growled out. She felt the urge to slap the demon that assumed that she was here to kidnap and couldn't produce her own. "It is none of your business why I am here."

"Temperamental and disrespectful. What does Naraku see in you," The last part was muttered as Sesshomaru brushed passed Kagome.

Kagome flinched inwardly steamed and outwardly amused that this arrogant youkai was trying his hardest for her to not enjoy her employment. No matter what she did, it would seem that he was out to get her. Fine, as the saying going 'If you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen.' So Taisho-sama prepared to be burned, no one messed with Kagome Higurashi.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Oh boy, I wonder how the next chapter will be like XD  
**

**See you guys!**


	7. Dedication

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while but with exams and everything I was too swamped. Now it is just the waiting game, which is definitely not fun at all.**

**But here is Chapter 7 XD**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dedication

Exhausted but still maintaining that beautiful smile, Kagome threw her bag on her shoulder, letting out the cracks and kinks out of her neck. Last portion of the day was to get the twins and get moving out of here before she dropped down.

Today's work had been manageable, compared to what Kagome had been told about the normal days in the office, but with it being a Monday and all, there wasn't much needed to be done. So with that Naraku gave her the leave around 3:30, bidding her a great afternoon and expecting to see her bright and early tomorrow morning for the board meeting preparation.

Confrontations with that egoistical Daiyoukai were kept to a bare minimum after the day-care catastrophe; purposely done, by Kagome herself, in order to keep the job she was starting to love.

The only time Kagome had been forced to even look the youkai in the eye was when Naraku had her send in some financial records from last weeks' production audit. That was a very interesting meeting. The egoistical youkai kept her waiting for a full 15 minutes before he considered the request of letting Kagome inside his office. His voice almost sounded begrudging when he buzzed Sango to let her in.

Sure Kagome was all perky and professional outside the large mahogany door, but inside the coldly decorated office of plain beige walls, and dark silver furnishings, she quickly exchanged it for a scowl. Which she should have thought over twice since Sesshomaru always had something to say about every little thing she did.

"Do you require the bathroom?" Sesshomaru asked bored, as he none to gently grab the stack of papers from Kagome's hand. Kagome looked confused as to why such a question was asked, and like an eager student the urge to raise her hand came. And Sesshomaru like the perfect teacher went on to explain why such a question was brought up, "Unless there is another reason for that constipated look on your face?"

She should have known such a punch line was going to come, sometime. That damn jerk just couldn't keep it in at all. "Sure, I always have to brace myself when you spew nonsense out."

"Your mental level is severely lacking as usual miko." Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose up. "Do you not remember the four words I use ever so often, to nuisances? No? Let me be of assistance." Sesshomaru finally titled his face from the reports to looking into Kagome's eyes, "Get. The. Hell. Out!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, wondering what evil she had done in her past life, that she was employed to this egoistical jerk. But alas fate was such a cruel mistress, so Kagome shook her head, giving a small wave. "I will see you around, Sesshomaru-_sama_"

"At least there is hope for you, in regards to respect."

Kagome was confused as she made her way to the day-care to pick up her twin sons. All jokes aside she was furious. The simple fact was that she had no idea what Sesshomaru had against her; well other than the fact Kagome wasn't up to the level of the Daiyoukai's intellectual standards, her clothes were not made by the best designers, and the fact that she was always cheerful. Yep, Kagome could not figure out what the jerk had against her.

Despite all the conclusions that she could think of, she still couldn't explain why Sesshomaru seemed to be so cold to her. "Who cares about that demon?" Kagome grumbled to herself as she stepped off the elevator to the beaming bright walls of the TINY TOTS day-care centre. All of the troubles of today's interaction with Sesshomaru instantly vanished, the moment she spotted her little ones.

These two were the highlight of her day; they were the ones giving her the strength to keep the job and the reason why she looked forward to the end of the day…

"Mama Mama! Kaa-san Kaa-san!

…..Oh seeing their smiling faces.

Kagome walked up to the panel window, waving her hand, all motherly smiles reserved just for her kits. Kurama and Shippo mimicked their mother's wave from the opposite side of the spectrum, barely able to reach over the window sill. Kagome laughed; they looked so adorable trying to jump up high enough to see their mother; their cute faces could make even the strongest man melt.

"How are my babies?" Kagome used one of the emblem cards to slide through an electronic identification bar to open the doorway. A simple security measure to ensure the safety of the children, making sure unauthorised personals could not enter. For those who had children and CEOs, only their cards would slide successfully through the mechanical lock and turn a bright green for entrance.

Before the door could open fully, Kagome's legs became heavy, each leg containing a kit. Short, stubby arms wrapped tightly around each appendage, and plump butts sat heavily on her shoes. Several teachers giggled, and a couple said in a loud enough voice 'how adorable', to have Kagome giggling. "Did someone miss mommy?"

Tresses of Auburn and red flew up and down as both kits nodded. Kurama yelled "Up Mama, up!" Pointing out the door. The baby kit was practically pulling his mother in the direction of the door. Kagome could not help the giggle that was coming up, as teachers were becoming the witness to a tragedy, which was not unusual for Kagome.

"Alright, Alright say good bye. We are going home now."

"Bye Bye!" The twins chorused, their tiny voices amplified for the whole day-care to hear. Kagome once again giggled as the twins received an overwhelming greeting back in return.

Kagome stiffly turned on her heel, wobbling out through the exit, ignoring the caretakers giggling and amused glances – due to the two bodies around her legs, walking was a new developing skill. Added to the fact that fingers were tickling up and down her legs; she was practically a freak of laughing nature. "Alright now, time to stop that," she looked down. "You're making mommy look unprofessional." She immediately took it back. Her kits actually had the nerve to look innocent with those big round emerald eyes; a lethal weapon they had mastered the use of. She sighed. She really needed to learn to say no to them. "Alright, not so much tickling ok – _pouf_"

Kagome huffed what wind she had left in her lungs after colliding with a mass of warm, solid chest muscles. Stumbling off balance, Kagome almost landed on top her kits had she not braced herself on the wall for support. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Along with the apology came the apologetic smile towards whoever she had just bumped into.

"Is it so complicated to watch were you are going, miko?" The said victim exclaimed annoyed.

The tone of voice brought out Kagome's hostility, "I apologized – you know what I take it back." After checking to see if her kits were alright, Kagome's mind had yet to register the large mass of hardness belonged to her devil-like employer, dusting off his suit as if he had just came into contact with a leper. That upset Kagome even more.

Sesshomaru curiously glide his sights from the miko down to the smaller children holding an uncanny resemblance to the miko. '_Naraku was correct, they are full-youaki._' Sesshomaru thought, much more interested in this phenomenon. His eyes remained unreadable, voided of all emotions, as for the longest time he just stared at the twins, switching back to Kagome, then back to the kits. A slender silver brow arched, "So you can reproduce, and here I thought you were barren."

"Why you –" Kagome took a deep breath, having momentarily forgotten the young ears below. The shocking blast of furious cobalt did the work for him, sending waves of hate towards the youkai. Once again he had questioned her ability to pro-create.

"Hn, you'd be wise to keep quiet around the kits. We wouldn't want them repeating anything."

This round was definitely won by Sesshomaru, taking full advantage of the learned information that the miko would not be negative in front of her kits. This was probably the only trait he would acknowledge about the miko. Nothing that could not be brushed to side however.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip, itching to tell the egoistical jerk something, but she kept firm. Instead she opted for a strained smile. "Have a wonderful day, Sesshomaru-sama." She struggled to say and walked robotically towards to the elevator, as fast as she could with two bodies on her legs.

As she turned to press the button for the ground floor level, Kagome paused noticing Sesshomaru had glanced in the day-care window and stopped…He just stopped, looking through the window, hands in pockets, and studying something inside.

That's when Kagome noticed it; though faint it was there.

As the steel clad doors came towards the middle, Kagome caught himself focusing as hard as she could to what she has just witnessed – was that a smile? Was Sesshomaru even capable of such actions?

**XXX**

There she was, sitting small and isolated from the other children, even though away from others, she still had a smile on her face. Only reaching the three year marker about two weeks ago, her head already covered with a full spread of dark hair, which looked to have dark blue highlights in them. Her flesh was milky and translucent.

In the far corner, she sat still refusing to open her beautiful button lips, her only companion worn down doll, already losing one of its eyes. She was so painfully shy of others, as she wrapped her arms around the doll as if someone would steal it away from her. Her unique hazel brown eyes lit up at the sight of a familiar, face and graced Sesshomaru with a small wave.

Sesshomaru took out one of his hands, and pressed his palm against the transparent surface, his lips thinned in determination. _'Soon, it'll be soon.'_

**XXX**

By the first crack of the morning, the 30th floor was already beaming with business, phones calls to companies and finish touches down for the preparation of the upcoming board evaluation and profit production meeting set to being by 9:30. All the heads for each owned company would be gracing the entrance at any moment, so organisation was necessary. No speck of dust to trash could be seen. No mistakes would be tolerated.

Kagome was the last to arrive, taken back by the hustle and bustle of the office. Last evening, Naraku had called to remind her that her attire was to be the usual, whatever made her comfortable but keeping it appropriate, since they were expecting executives to be arriving. So for today's dressing, she donned a grey pencil skirt with a gold belt, white tie blouse, navy cardigan and nude pumps. She thought she look quite professional.

Thanks to her skills as a rapid waitress, she miraculous and expertly dodge every fast paced co-worker, even helping a young intern with a tower of spread sheets threatening to spill over. She found herself becoming part of the hustle and bustle of the office, before managing to make her way to Byakuya's desk.

"Naraku-sama asked me to have you review over the presentation for the 9:30 gathering." Byakuya reached under his desk for a two inch heap of paperwork. "You are to prepare an oral speech for a quick scan over the company's yearly earnings and increased or decrease in sale profits and 9 copies ready for 9 portfolios."

Kagome grabbed the paperwork, confused as she flipped through each page. "Are these the reports that Naraku had from yesterday?" At the indication given by Byakuya, Kagome returned the stack. "I've already handle the copy work and presentation preparation yesterday afternoon."

"You did?"

"Yes," Kagome pulled off her shoulder bag, pulling out a vanilla folder and picked through the pages containing the work as evidence. "I just need Naraku to proof read them before the meeting gets underway."

"Ok," Byakuya was baffled and a bit jealous at how quickly this young woman had managed to complete such a difficult task in such a short period of time. It would normally take him a full day to complete. And here this little ray of sunshine got it done by 3:30 p.m. yesterday. Byakuya sighed, giving Kagome a smile, "Great work then. Let me get Naraku-sama, and inform him." He pressed the intercom button. "Naraku-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Kagome is here," he smirked. "And she has already completed the oral presentation for the 9:30 a.m. meeting."

There was a stunned silence before the baritone voice returned, "…Interesting. Send her in."

"Very well." Byakuya gestured for Kagome to go in, still having the smirk in place. "He's ready for you."

"Thank you." Kagome walked in, straightening her project. "Good Morning Naraku." Her respond was a brief nod, since Naraku's frame of mind was tuned to the rapid stride of his finger typing. Kagome let it slide; knowing today had to be such a burden on Naraku, for him to forget common courtesy.

Kagome set aside the copy bundle and rough draft sheets on the corner of Naraku's desk and went to sit in the desk recently brought in for her use to begin on whatever work was on her agenda. It was nothing fancy, which Kagome appreciated.

"Just give me a moment, Kagome." Naraku murmured.

"There is no rush." Kagome already had so much work to do, searching through the planner and today's schedule to see what she could handle before the day was through, and the meeting began. There was another appointment list she could start on and probably have it completed in less than 30 minutes, without any distraction. There were documents to be picked up from the 7th and fourth floor, which would not take too long. Naraku's dry-cleaning was still in the store; didn't have to worry about it until tomorrow. Well there was also the spread sheet organisation to scan through for errors. That usually took up the most of the time.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Please come."

"Ok." Kagome had been so ingrained in her daily chores to notice that Naraku's quick paced typing had stopped. Her boss' forehead was slightly sprouting a concentrated frown, reading over her work. Kagome was a bit afraid that something was wrong with the way she had written it, from the way Naraku's finger kept tapping on his chin, as if picking out the mistakes. When she had made it across to his desk, Kagome noticed a few streaks of dark red lines through several lines of her project.

"Here and here," Naraku pointed to the first page, at the beginning and middle of the hand written report. "I want you read these parts and tell me if you are comfortable with the corrections."

"Did you like it?" asked a smiling Kagome.

"It's bit different from the way the company does it, but nothing that would affect the proficiency of the report." Naraku flipped through the next two pages before nodding his approval. "The second page and third pages are fine but the fourth could use a little more work with several typos and incorrect word usage. Otherwise, it is up to par. You've done will to complete this in such little time."

"Thank you, but it was not easy. I couldn't get on it until 9. The twins didn't want to go to sleep." Kagome smiled. "It took 5 games, 3 stories and 3 glasses of warm milk, before they fell asleep."

"Hmm, children can be a handful at times."

Kagome placed the report under her arms, wondering if this question should be asked or not…But curiosity got the best of her so she asked, "Do you have children, Naraku?"

Naraku looked surprised at her inquiry but nodded. "Yes, a son and daughter from a previous marriage. My daughter is 3 and my son is 5." Naraku reached inside his top drawer for a hand sized photo for Kagome's observation. "My pride and joys, Kanna and Hakudōshi Onigumo."

Kagome shifted her report from one arm to other taking the tiny gold rimmed frame. Inside, behind a vine iced stained designed glass sheet, was two children, both having lustrous white tresses circled around their heart shaped faces. They both had their father's porcelain white skin. What surprised Kagome was that none of the children had Naraku's beautiful ruby eyes. Hakudōshi had beautiful lavender eyes, while Kanna had onyx eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. They were both wearing Kimonos and were sitting in a field of flowers, smiling at the camera, showing off their dimpled cheeks. "They are beautiful." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you. They are the only bit of reprieve I get when I'm not occupied with work." Naraku placed their photo back in his disk, casting one final look at their photo before it disappeared back in. "My time is predominately taken up here but my Sundays and sometimes Saturdays strictly belong to them, if possible."

'Amazing,' Kagome thought. She had never expected Naraku to be a father. He didn't have that air of caring, loving parent for children this sweet. But the way he was staring at his children's plump faces, the ice around his eyes chipped, showing the tiniest flicker of warmth before freezing back over. Just like those amber voided eyes that jerk had. Empty, cold, dark…

"Enough small talk, there is work to be done."

"Yes sir, I'm on it." And that she was, making sure to read over the corrections that Naraku had made. After three tries of correcting over typos and grammatical errors, Naraku had finally concluded the report was appropriate for the assembly. The real version was promptly typed up and copied for all 9 portfolios just in time when an eerily, calm silence overcame the office.

Kagome suddenly realised the sudden quietness came from outside. She glanced at Naraku curiously, who was packing in a small suitcase with all the necessities. Judging by the ear piercing muteness, it was safe to assume that the Taisho CEOs had arrived with their partners. "That's our cue."

Kagome picked up her bag, suddenly remembering something she should have mentioned from the beginning, "Um, Naraku, there's something I forgot to mention."

"And what might that be?"

"…It's about the presentation."

**XXX**

The elevator dinged just as Sesshomaru walked out of his office, buttoning up the buttons of his black Saint Laurent suit, pants just a sharp as the rest of his body. Around his neck he opted for a sea blue necked scarf. An elegantly masculine appearance that was for now, ignored because of the group of people stepping off on this floor, who radiated the same confidence, but never more than him.

The CEO of Eastern Taisho Enterprises, the youngest of the Taisho children, Inuyasha Taisho ruggedly walked off the elevator accompanied by his recently recruited partner, Koga Ookami and his advisor Miroku Houshi. The half-breed had the galls to walk into his building as though he owned the it, while the two behind him took everything into strive.

Inuyasha unlike Sesshomaru had the appearance of being ruggedly handsome rather than the elegant beauty. The alabaster flawless skin, dark amber eyes, and long white hair with two dog ear appendages sticking out. His clothes were just as expensive, if not less; a dark charcoal Dolce & Gabbana with a dark red tie. Koga and Miroku were not ones for expensive tastes; they both had dawn on Givenchy suits, Koga with a navy blue, while Miroku had on black.

Next to them, two beauties that caught the attention of nearly every single man, human or demon was both Izayoi and Kimi Taisho. Both women exuded power and beauty. However the catch about these women was the fact that they were both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mothers respectfully. Izayoi was the current wife of their father, while Kimi was the ex-wife. Each holding large amount of shares in the company, and both sharing the title of CEOs of the Western Sector. Izayoi the gently CEO of the Western Sector, dressed in a simple Louis Vuitton Cashmere wine coloured sweater, that accentuated her lovely figure. Her long dark hair was combed back, lightly falling over her shoulders. Kimi the stern CEO, was one of opposite standards, knowing she deserved the best money could buy; silver hair and gold eyes. She wore a Nicole Miller beige V-neck suit and green blouse.

And finally to grace his presence was the current owner and overbearing CEO of all Taisho Corporations as well as the Northern section was Touga Taisho followed by his partner and father, Yoshio Taisho, whom had stepped down from his reign over the family legacy 20 years ago. Both proud, formally dressed in the finest out of country suit brands of the smoky grey, evenly came out, keeping a steady eye on every single shred of movement in the office.

Sesshomaru watched them all approach; unfazed and just as confident, even more if possible, knowing fully well he had made his way to the top, surpassing both his father and grandfather. Besides his mother and step-mother kindly kissing his cheeks, the rest of the men merely nodded their greeting, as they walked towards the large board room.

Sesshomaru checked his watch, noting the time being ten minutes till when Naraku and Kagome came out, both carrying necessary supplies. "I do hope everything is in place?"

The question was posed to Naraku but Sesshomaru's eyes landed on the dark haired miko. "We can't afford any mistakes."

"There won't be." Kagome confidently said. "I have everything under control."

"Kagome's completed the necessary copies and is well prepared for the oral presentation to deliver." Naraku injected. "You needn't worry."

Sesshomaru raised a disbelieving brow at Kagome, chuckling darkly as if knowing something that Kagome did not know. "Very well. Hopefully she will not crack under the pressure."

* * *

**It is now or never for Kagome.**

**Why is Sesshomaru so obsessed with Kagome's ability to pro-create? Naraku has kids?**

**I wasn't planning to make an OC but don't worry I don't think he will be around for long**

**Is it just me that finds Hakudōshi cute?**

**See you guys next time!**


	8. Show Time

**I know it has been a while guys, but I simply was not inspired to write. This chapter I feel is not up to par like the others, but it does have a purpose.**

**Anyways here is Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8: Show Time

Breathe In now breathe out. Breathe in now breathe out. Oh My God what was she doing?

No one had inform her that being the centre of attention could make you stomach do back flips. Kagome was so close to losing her stomach all over the floor. She hadn't even made it inside and was already regretting the idea for a different way to speed the process along. There were no telltale signs of how her theorised method for today's meeting would be taken my these powerful demons and humans. Outside her smile was less than radiant and inside she felt like a mouse trapped by hungry cats.

Only that this time, these hungry cats, were taking a seat in chairs more expensive than her apartment and furniture. Just looking at these people could send a grown man crying. They were so poised, so elegantly power ridged in their body postures. They all looked like they ate their food from diamond studded plates and drank out of gold cups.

All in all, she was downright terrified. Of these people? Not exactly. Her fears lied more towards her making a complete fool out of herself in front of some of the richest people in the entire world. Kagome had completed easier presentations in front of her classmates based on corporate scenarios that their professors would create, but nothing this outlandish. That's why she was currently standing beside the water jug, drinking three cups of water at a time. One by one as soon as each cup was filled, Kagome threw it back to moisten her dry windpipes.

The sheer magnitude of how important this meeting was hit her once again. If she screwed up - she couldn't do this. No way could she do this.

Naraku had given her a five minute reprieve since the counsel had to discuss other private matters over the Enterprises' recent business ventures. That in itself was a welcomed blessing for Kagome to take her time and mentally prepare herself for what to say in the meeting. _'Um...Good Morning and Welcome Taisho Enterprise leaders...No,no,no. No one says um before the beginning of a presentation. How about this: Good Morning one and all...What? That sounds like a game show host. Maybe I can go and wing it, How is everyone doing this morning?...Naraku would fire her on the spot.'_

Kagome dropped her head on the water beaker, shaking her forehead against the rough plastic bumps. She was so screwed. And Naraku couldn't have chosen the worst time to come get him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she answered timidly and shaky.

Naraku approached, lifting a brow at the less than enthusiastic reply. "The board's ready for your presentation now."

Kagome flopped off, downing another cup of water. "C-can you just give me a sec? I'm not feeling too well." There definitely wasn't enough water in this thing. She'd drunk more than half of the entire jug and her throat was as dry as Yuka's cupcakes.

"You'll do just fine Kagome." Previously before the meeting had begun, Naraku had been the first to walk in after Sesshomaru but Kagome had lagged behind. To say she was nervous would have been insulting; no Kagome had a large case of stage fright. "I'm sure you have done something similar in your classes correct?:

"Yes, but nothing this big," Kagome looked inside her empty cup, as she whispered softly. "They are going to eat me alive Naraku. What if I mess up or say the incorrect thing? What if I don't get the right message across and it ends up a complete failure?"

"What if you take the easy but cowardly way out and simply don't do it?" Kagome's head snapped up as Naraku proceeded, sternly piercing an icy glare to his personal assistant. "You are not to have these negative thoughts whilst in my presence Kagome Higurashi. I didn't hire you to hear you childish remarks and complaints on a measly presentation. If you should make a mistake, learn from it and keep it moving. Take this as a learning opportunity towards becoming a better employee in this company. Don't expect any sort of babying on my part. I'm not here to hold your hand every step of the way. You're going to have to carry your own weight."

The words were crisp and terribly precise, cutting through Kagome's exterior like a butter knife. She felt like she had been disciplined like a child by a father, having down something wrong. Here she was twenty-one years old, mother of two kitsunes and still being talked too...like a child.

Naraku's eyes soften as his fingertips held Kagome's chin in place, "You will do fine, Kagome."

She will do fine. Yes, she will. If Naraku thought so, why couldn't she. Kagome smiled wide enough to blind the youkai's eyesight. "Yea, I'll do fine. I can do this." Kagome shrugged her chin free. "Thank you Naraku-san."

"Not a problem."

There was a new lift in the young miko's spirit, a new wave of confidence as she retrieved her belongings and followed her boss back into the board room; no hesitation nor restraint in her step. The butterflies were still there as one by one all eyes began to turn in her direction, looking solely at her for guidance, but Kagome held up her head with determination written all over her face. For the briefest second her eyes fell on the complacent amber eyes to her left, practically waiting for her to slip up. Now way was that about to happen. This was going to be the best idea she'd told Naraku and if they didn't like it, then they could always change it back to the old way.

Kagome looked over to Naraku who mouthed, "Relax and breathe. You'll be alright." That was the calming effect she had needed.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Kagome cleared and throat and on cue; flashed that beautiful, radiant smile. "Good Morning CEOs and Partners of Taisho Corporations of Technological and Cultivating Research and Development, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'll be representing the Western Taisho Corporation governed by Sesshomaru Taisho and Naraku Onigumo."

Sesshomaru paused his pen twirling noting the renowned bravery the miko had gained. Not bad, but there was still a long way to go.

Kagome met all of their stares, never faltering or breaking stride. "Today's presentation will be over the yearling earnings and profit increases/decreased of last year's productions phrases for each divided quarter." Kagome went into Naraku's suitcase and pulled out nine semi thick folders and walked around handing a copy to each leader and partner, explaining as she went along. "Each folder contains ten pages worth of each quarter's performances as well as improvements done to enhance profitable skills to top notch potential..." The final folder fell in front of Sesshomaru with an extra loud slap to boot; Kagome saved the eye rolling for later.

"However, we won't be reading from those."

Several pairs of eyes snapped up, some curious, others blandly lifting sculptured eyebrows. Sesshomaru sat up in his chair, switching his sights from his family to the miko, concerned, before finally reaching Naraku. He glared demanding answers, 'What is that fool up to?"

Naraku relayed, "Relax all in due time.'

"How in the world will we achieve today's mission if we not reading these blasted files?" questioned an annoyed Inuyasha, as he flipped through the pages.

Kagome arrived back at her place in front of the conference table, searching through the bag for her experiment. "If you'd prefer the manual approach, that is fine, but I think we can save more time without all the exaggerated page turns, boring projections, bar graphs and all typical procedures that a presentation takes on." Kagome pulled out a circular disc. "Why not try a change?"

Yoshio narrowed his eyes; Touga clasped his fingers in front of his mouth; Inuyasha settled back in his chair; everyone of them had their eyes squarely on Sesshomaru, who for the first time in his lift was at a lose. Had that damn miko lost her mind? What changes had she done? Who had authorized for this to - Naraku!

"Well," The snap of a folder rang out disturbing the tension-filled air as Koga brushed away a few strands of black hair and tested his elbows on the table. "This might be more interesting than I thought."

"Yes, I'm really interested in how this will turn out." Chuckled a interested Kimi whom altogether pushed the folder aside, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Shows what you have put together little one."

Everything was going well so far. Kagome was able to relax seeing some of the faces held interest. "it took some effort but I managed to create a reasonable technique to showcase the yearly through video presentation instead of using verbal instructions. If you prefer however to still look through the portfolios, the information will be the same, so you can follow along but," Kagome beamed out a smile, slipping the CD in its respective place. "I do think that you will find this more entertain than a boring and typical presentation."

Sesshomaru growled lowly. All he wished for was for someone to assassinate him. No one did video presentations for the simple fact that they were mediocre, incredibly crude and such a cheap way to portray any informative discussion. Why was he not surprised that this miko had taken this route to present his company. There was no doubt he was going to be ridicule after this was over.

Just let this be over with in time for him to recover the damage done and possibly prove Naraku what a huge mistaken had been made hiring the miko in the first - what in the world? Sesshomaru head lifted a fraction from his hand when he heard an unfamiliar sound.

Chuckles. There was actual chuckles. He glanced around to his mother and Izayoi giggling, Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku let out loud chuckles, and both his father and grandfather maintained full focus on the projection screen. A very uncharacteristic trait for them considering it was difficult to keep them interested for so long.

Now this woman-child had Sesshomaru's attention. The fate of his company was no amusing situation. His entire reputation was on the line.

"So as you can see the projection shows an increase by 5% during the first quarter but a slight 0.1% decrease during spring sales but the difference was recovered by the follow evaluation and maintained for the full 5 months..."

'Very interesting,' thought Sesshomaru, easing his index under his chin. The miko had done her homework; quite well too.

Occasionally Sesshomaru traded his gaze from the presenting miko to spy his family and friends for facial reactions. There was hardly anything to worry over, unless you counted his father's calculating smile. An expression which was difficult to read, depending on the situation.

His mother was never a complicated person to satisfy so he had her support in the bag. Izayoi, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha were never a real challenge to please when impressed but it took a lot of effort to keep their easily distracted attention.

However his grandfather was a complex demon, generally hard on for perfection; a trait Sesshomaru obviously inherited through the endless purity of the Taisho bloodline. His grandfather's word held more power than that of his father simply because of rank and age.

For the next twenty minutes the rest of the presentation went along smoothly, a few bumpy areas where Kagome was asked a few complicated questions by either Miroku or Izayoi all which she handled professionally, giving what information she could offer and promising to collect the necessary data. Sesshomaru had expect the miko to slip her tongue or become flustered within the start of the presentation, but did not. She remained as poised and comfortable as though she had done this many times.

In the end she had become a noticeable contribution to the Corp. Duly praised by both Izayoi and Kimi along with Miroku and Koga, while the rest gathered their belongings, concluding the first half of the annual evaluation. Naraku was proud of how the situation had turned out and how Kagome had handled herself. In theory, the miko could easily maintain any future meetings on his own should such a request come into demand. No one had ever taken the route of giving a video presentation in detail so thoroughly in such a small amount of time. Yet this little miko had done it successfully without any negative feedback. What a feat.

With nothing more to keep her in her professional mode, Kagome released all of his pint up anxiety in one discreet sigh as she unplugged the wall projector and stuffed away some of the supplies in Naraku's suitcase. Her stomach was still doing back flips after been exposed to so many important people at once. Next time she was going to remember to eat a snack to loosen up.

"Not bad little one," came a deep womanly voice. "I never would have taken you for a well-rounded one."

Kagome glanced up to the appearing cold looking woman, giving her a radiant smile. "You have to be will rounded nowadays."

"Have you done this line of work before?"

"Not exactly," Kagome stated. "I only had my classes to work off."

"Ah a college student. Young and vibrate, I like that." Kimi winked at her exiting partner and reach in her breast pocket, she placed a business card squared on her forehead.

"Here you are little one; if you ever get tired of working for my rigged son, give me a call. I would love to have you by my side."

"Thank you - "

"Sorry Kimi-sama," Naraku suddenly interrupted, gently unstamped the card of his aid's forehead, returning it to its owner. "My assistant isn't interested. She is doing quite well right here."

"My aren't we possessive Naraku." Chuckled Kimi as she flicked the discarded card in a trash bin. "Are you always like that?"

"Only when I have employees worth keeping." The conversation ended there as Naraku curled his fingers around Kagome's arm dragging her and the barely packaged supplies out of the conference room, to safety before anyone else thought to steal his hard worker.

"Bye Bye Kimi-sama!" Called Kagome.

"Bye little one." Oh this is going to be interested. 'Oh I'm sure we will be seeing each other, and if I get my way it will be in a more personal way.'

XXX

As the board evaluation came to an end, Sesshomaru was pulled into his office and given the usual talk my his father and grandfather on what was needed to be fixed. No matter the numerous suggestions given, Sesshomaru was the CEO and no one was going to tell him how he should or shouldn't run his company. Besides it was because of his company that the Enterprise was up to par.

After two hours of lecturing, the men left, promising to return to complete the evaluation the following week. All except his grandfather. Though he strived to be like his grandfather, that did not mean he didn't get on his nerves.

"...Sesshomaru."

"...Grandfather." Sesshomaru growled out.

"I see you've taken a different route in handling your board meetings." Yoshio scuffed, not once breaking eye contact. "The presentation was an interesting intake. Quite a unique arrangement from what was expected."

"So it seems." Short and sharp. Sesshomaru did not want this arrogant daiyoukai in here.

"That young lady, Kagome, I heard Naraku called her, she's a rather..." Yoshio purposely paused "...noticeable character and a miko to boot."

"I'm sure she is." The miko was the last thing Sesshomaru wanted to discuss.

Yoshio was never one for casual conversation. The bastard wanted something or there was a particular issue he wanted to address for his own personal entertainment.

"I must day your charity cases never cease to amaze me. First that little project you're working on and now this miko. So what is her story? Does she live on the street? Rape victim? Was in abusive relationship? Sort like that other one...

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. He already knew where this conversation was heading, and he was not up for the discussing the importance of keeping the bloodline pure. "Let it be grandfather."

"Well" Yoshio sniffed, "then perhaps we should continue this conversation another time."

"Hn,"

"Still have your spoiled attitude I see."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm sure Father and Inuyasha are waiting Grandfather. You don't want to keep them waiting."

Yoshio chuckled. "No, I suppose there's no sense in wasting valuable time in such an environment." Hook. Line. Sinker. The perfect way to leave: An agitated Sesshomaru.

* * *

**I think it is safe to say that Kagome showed Sesshomaru  
**

**Don't worry I don't think I will be bring up the family as much in the rest the story.**

**See you guys next time. You guys know what you have to do!**


	9. What A Pain

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while. I am now back at university, and there are some problems I am encountering and still encountering. So apologise, but I thought that posting a chapter will uplift my spirit.**

**So here is Chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter 9: What A Pain

The rest of the week could not have gone smoother, if she had prayed for it.

Kagome was on Cloud 9.

Happy as can be.

Mixed with the smell of victory.

Whatever this case of happiness may be, she was literally gliding from one station to the next. Ever since Tuesday's successful board meeting, word spread nearly through the whole building about how she had managed to seduce the head honchos enough to give praise to her methods. For majority of the employees who hadn't had the privilege of even seeing the Taishos in person, it was considered a huge honour for those who were able to taste a sample of their authorized power. Lest they not forget the rumours of Kimi and Inuyasha having become fond enough to proposition the miko on more than one occasion for a spot at their stationary companies as their personal aids with higher pay and better benefits.

But for each generously offered chance, Kagome respectfully declined explaining that she had a couple of little kits who would beat her if she moved them away from their newly found friends at the day care.

In merely a week's time the twins had become the innocent talk of the TINY TOTS centre just as they were at Sweet Sensation cafe. Upon the appearance numerous children would come to greet them both, tugging a twin to a separate part of the play centre and urging them to entertain the others. Kurama's gained a wonderful friend in a little badger youkai he'd come to dub as 'Fu-chan'. Shippo would enjoy a few minutes of time with his fellow playmates but eventually he'd come disconnected from his older counterpart and venture over to cheer him on in whatever scenario adventure he conjured up.

Whatever fear Kagome felt for her kits' welfare, slowly diminished after Thursday when their urgency to be taken to the centre told her all she needed to know. They actually looked forward to their daily stays in the day care which suited her just fine. Her mental focus could now be placed in her work, which in Naraku's opinion was more than perfect already, now that the kits weren't worried over as much.

After the mail run settled down to the final couple of pieces being given to the Taisho, Kagome's smiled dulled a couple of watts as she reached into her bag and handed the envelopes to Sango, "Good morning, how are thing so far?"

Sango finished typing another appointment case and shrugged, "He's been quiet since Tuesday. Not much to report other than his usual appearances. He hasn't insulted anyone or asked much of anything of me, except normal duties."

"That sounds like a record." Kagome snorted. "Isn't he usually the one to comment if something is nothing being done they way he wants it to go?

She paused to tap a manicured nail to her chin, thinking over the week's less than recognizable traits for their employer and shook her head after coming up empty, "No, he's just been coming to work and going home I believe - wait, he had been taking a lunch break. To justify the surprising claim, a dark blue planner was flipped open and Sango strolled down the columns, checking each red marked point to confirm Sesshomaru's departure. "Here, here, here and here. Yes, he's taken a break four times this week and been gone for the full hour and half."

"Doing what?" Kagome suddenly caught herself asking. Not that she really cared of course.

Sango shrugged. "Could be more work elsewhere, or maybe just catching up on a nap. He rarely sleeps. Most of his time is taken up here."

No surprise there - Kagome stared at the closed door, frowning at it. From the minute those doors open to when the janitors were done cleaning, Sesshomaru would be in there doing every fragment of work like he was the only person who operated the business. Kagome remembered Naraku saying his partner wasn't that much younger than him (though not necessary, as she was sure both of them were over centuries old). If that arrogant daiyoukai wanted to drop dead of exhaustion, who was she to stop him.

"By the way Kagome, Naraku just called for you. Says he needs you back in the office for a sec."

"Oh okay, thank you." Kagome grabbed the mail bucket and rushed off to Naraku's office on the lower level, still in deep thought over Sesshomaru's work habits. Kagome was in a ways similar to Sesshomaru's work energy but that's where the similarities fell flat; they only shared the same work ethics. While Kagome tends to work hard, day in and out, her ability to keep it going was an acknowledged appreciation for those who offer to help him do it all. Like at Sweet Sensation? Sure she handled her fair share of the load but that was only because of the help of all her friends pitching in to take certain tables for her or Kaede-san keeping an eyes on the twins for her; Kagura being the most helpful in the shop and in her social life. On the days Kagome was completely drained from all of the stress and workload, Kagura was sure to take up the rest of the work by helping the twins with whatever was needed and keeping Kagome on track.

As for that daiyoukai, all he cared for was one thing. Sesshomaru would come in to work, stay in there and work, sleep then work, forget to eat but remember to work, and that was pretty much his lifestyle. This is all based on information Kagome gained after carefully questioning Naraku or easy access from Sango. Personally, Sango had been stunned when Sesshomaru even bothered to try to acquire an assistant because Sesshomaru was the type to do his own work without the help from others.

"Why do I care?" Kagome questioned herself. If the fool wanted to work himself to death, let him. He'll work himself into a grave for nothing, if Kagome had anything to deduce. She was sure he didn't even have a social life outside of this business or know the definition of fun or relaxation.

Around the corner point, Kagome barely spotted Naraku having a discussion with two associates due to her mind being preoccupied.

When Naraku saw his aid approaching, he excused himself and went to meet the youth halfway, noticing the heavy expression on her face, "You seem to be troubled."

Kagome jumped, not realizing where she was. "Sorry about that, I didn't hear you."

Naraku looked at her. "You seem to be pondering something."

"No, no I was just thinking over some things." She giggled. "Anyway Sango said you wanted me?"

Naraku nodded and led the way to his office with Kagome quickly falling in step next to him, though her strides had to double just to match the pace. "It's nearing one, what are your plans for lunch?"

Kagome thought a minute and soon came to a decision after nothing all she'd done, what she wanted to handle and shook her head, "I already called to check on the twins, and finished the data scan for this week, so I got nothing..." Her voice trailed mutely when her eyes became filled with ruby reds, fierce and calm. "W-what?"

Naraku opened her mouth to answer but words failed him; he shook his head. "It's nothing." He murmured softly, then, "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure," Kagome beamed at the offer of lunch. "I'm all for it as long as get as its oden."

"Oden," Naraku hummed the decision, having not had oden for a long time. "Why not? We can go to Sweet Sensation. My treat."

Kagome's mouth dropped a bit at the offer to pay for her food. She was thankful. The only problem is...Naraku just didn't know who he was dealing with. Kagome smiled a grateful smirk combination between gratitude and mocked sympathy. "You might regret your decision."

**XXX**

Weekend energy bristled and cracked with the causal roam of pleasant conversation stretched across the Sweet Sensation cafe. Friday afternoon was unnaturally chilled and relaxed of its usual dashing crowd of mid days eaters. Waiters earned a thankfully slower pace to treat their customers with their full attention, even giving extra focus to those who desired a harmless discussion, since they could spare the time.

Kagura was one of those choosing to sit in one of the reserve booths to give her aching feet a rest after dealing with the breakfast rush earlier and now settling into the lunch hour. She'd worked her rounds like a mad woman having to take up Kagome's weight and her own since the brat left. Demand was high and her attention was being pulled in every direction.

The cafe hasn't been as busy since her best friend left but it wasn't any less work. They still earned their impressive fans, eager for the buttery oden but Kagome's clientele decreased by half and those that did still come around, requested Kagura's services more than others.

So she was relieved to have a moment's peace -

"Welcome to Sweet Sensation!"

- Well what little peace she could get.

Kagura stretched out the kinky creaks of her elbows, fingers and ankle before jumping out of her seat to catch the next batch of customers. Now in work mode, Kagura transformed her whole demeanour - the way Kagome taught her - bubbly personality on. She snatched a couple of menus and went to greet the newcomers, momentarily caught off caught guard when she felt the familiar miko aura, "Kagome!"

Hearing the girlish squeal of her best friend, Kagome waved over hurrying to meet Kagura for a hug, "Kagura, how are you?"

"Not much. Cafe been dead since you decided to leave." Kagura feigned a frown. "No one wants to have fun around here these days."

"Of course not. That's all my doing." Kagome theatrically bragged. "I was the life of the cafe."

"Whatever." Giggled Kagura. "So what brings you in here all of a sudden? Done being with the high and mighty?"

"Be quiet, you know it's nothing like that. I just - oops!" Kagome turned around suddenly remembering that she wasn't alone. "Sorry about that - huh?"

Kagura twisted her head over Kagome's should to see who she was talking too, and lifted a brown, "Who in the world, are you talking to?"

"Naraku - he was just here. I mean he was right behind me." Kagome swirled around in place, having sworn Naraku had been right here. Did he get lost on the way?

"Naraku..." Kagura mumbled to herself, her eyes still glued over Kagome's shoulder. "Is he tall, wearing a fancy suit?"

Kagome looked around the corner bin, mumbling "Yes."

Kagura dropped her chin on the back of her knuckles, "Long hair, and nice build?"

Kagome frowned, "Yes."

"Light skin, eyes similar to mines?"

"Yes, how did you - ?"

Kagura pointed, "Because he's outside talking to fine piece of specimen."

"What?" Kagome turned. "Oh no." Of all the times to ruin her appetite...First she saw the long tresses of silver, then the pale skin, then those amber haunting eyes. Sesshomaru Taisho.

Kagura looked between the deadly glare Kagome was shooting through the door glass and as its intended target. If looks could kill...Wait - Kagura did the double take again, soon coming to the realization of what she should've caught onto sooner. Kagome's pissed off attitude towards the daiyoukai. Which only meant that, "Ah so that is the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho."

**XXX**

Naraku and Sesshomaru's conversation was low and steady but judging from their expressions, anyone who didn't know their ways would assume they were in a cold stare down instead of conveying personal matters.

"...what an interesting turn of events. When are the forms being finalised?" Naraku questioned.

"Next week. I'll have to have her things moved to my place soon." Sesshomaru titled his head, watching the occasional person walk into the cafe before continuing. "That's why I needed to talk to you about my schedule. I'm going to take off this weekend; do you think you can handle things until then?

"I'm sure I can manage two days without your attitude," Naraku teased. "But for you, I'll do what I can. Just remember you owe me for my weekend, especially Sunday."

"I already have you down for it." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Looks like our discussion will have to be saved for another time."

The reason why was stomping towards the transparent door, all frowns and no smiles. The door jingle a loud slide across the sidewalk concrete as the miko came to stand between her employers. Kagome looked Sesshomaru up and down like he was some leper and Sesshomaru balanced an even exchange of the same disgust.

Only God knew how long they stood there, mentally wishing the other would drop dead. Kagome just belted every negative word she could must through her eyes.

Every message was blandly ignored. Sesshomaru shoved a hand in his pocket, taunting coolly, "Problem miko? I know a good doctor who can fix that twitch."

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Kagome replied fast and snappily. "Mind explaining why you are here. Normal people are trying to have lunch."

"Sorry, I can't help you there." Sesshomaru nodded to his partner, instantly forgetting the Kuchiki's company altogether as he turned on his heel and took his leave.

Kagome's face was set afire as she fisted her hands by her side, watching the arrogant daiyoukai take every single stride without a care in the world.

Kagura choose the wrong moment to be nosey - a fact she's currently groaning over when the glass door smacked her square in the face; it would have actually done damage if she was human, "Hey what's the big id-oh." She stopped mid-rant when Kagome flashed a rarely sighted view of her angry face. Kagura blinked, unused to the fiery expression. Guess she'd better back off and ask about it later.

For a while, Kagura was a little hesitant about serving her, but settled for dealing with the attitude rather than not getting paid. Luckily for her, Naraku was kind enough to order for the two of them while Kagome sat pouting like a spoiled brat in her seat, arms folded, bottom lip out, looking awfully like Kurama during one of his temper tantrums.

Several minutes after receiving their meals and half was done, Kagome was still throwing a tantrum about Sesshomaru's little exit stunt. The nerve of him to treat her like she was invisible; the absolute nerve.

"Honestly, you'd think you two were married," Naraku said taking a sip of his sake. "I've never seen two people scuffle as much as you two."

"He starts it!' Kagome all but hissed. "I can be minding my own business and then he appears just to agitate me!"

"I doubt Sesshomaru's out to ruin your life, Kagome."

"Tell him that, not me!"

"Just ignore him. I'm sure if you ignore his taunts and do nothing, he will eventually get tired of bothering you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Tsk, I highly doubt that. His kind of fun is getting a raise out of me every chance he sees me."

"Maybe he enjoys teasing you."

"Will it is not appreciated."

"Keep your voice down. You will cause a scene."

Kagome heatedly clamped her mouth and went back to pouting. "I just wish he had something else to do to lose that ice wall he has built around himself."

Naraku nodded. There was something was already chipping away at the ice wall. "You needn't concern yourself over his lifestyle" He murmured. Sesshomaru's life was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. "Just enjoy your lunch. I didn't bring you out to be bothered by Sesshomaru's taunts. Unless my company isn't what you'd prefer?"

"OH no, I'm enjoying myself." Kagome propped her elbows on the table, quirking a charming smile, all thoughts of the daiyoukai brushed to the side. "I can get use to us having lunch together Naraku."

"Hm, I should hope so." As was the technique of the contagiousness that was Kagome's smile, it slightly eased its way on the corner of Naraku's lip giving his face a lighter glow before it returned to its hardened expression. "It's nice to get a bit of space from the hassle of the office don't you agree?"

"Yes it does, if it means we can eat oden. I like the place but sometimes it's just nice to get out you know?"

"Yes indeed." Nice and very comfortable, considering the company. Naraku couldn't remember the last time he's even wanted to take a lunch break outside the office other than on duty to persuade potential buyers. But to come out and simple enjoy a cozy outing with someone...was in a way, comforting.

**XXX**

The week had been long, it'd been steadily busy and an a very trying five days finally after all of the difficulty laced with having to do the board meeting presentation, doing all of Naraku's errands, some of his own and dealing with Sesshomaru's blemishing comments, Kagome was finally able to take it easy and relax on this beautiful Saturday morning. Having the weekends off were a wonderful bonus, courteous of Naraku Onigumo, since Kagome's help wasn't needed when most employees were off. She was going to relish every waking second of this glorious day...

...by staying in bed and worshipping the softness of her pillow. Sleeping in was today and tomorrow's plan if she could somehow manage it.

Unfortunately her kits were natural alarm clocks for certain days they deemed meant only for their family moments. As much as Kagome wanted to stay cuddled in bed, she knew she had exactly ten seconds before calamity struck.

...five...four...three...two...one.

"Mama Mama! Okaa-san Okaa-san!"

Right on time - that's why she had the door locked tight.

Knock. Knock. "Bad Mama! No sweepy face. You wake up now!" Knock. Knock. "I hungry. I want pancakes!" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Mama wake up!" Kurama pressed his face against the solid frame and let out a wicked shrill, hoping it'll somehow get his lazy mother out of bed.

Not a budge.

Knock. Knock. "Okaa-san open door! Me got to go potty!" Knock. Knock. "Okaa-san you bad! No like me no more!" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Okaa-san open now! Me got to go potty!" Shippo all but screamed his childish frustration against the door.

Kagome groaned rubbing her face into the pillow. Her whole body wormed her way under the blankets, trying to drown out the baby cries for her motherly services.

"...Okaa-san? Me gotta go."

Kagome groggily lifted her head, winching at the sun's rays, "Kurama take Shippo to the bathroom."

"Me can't."

Kagome dropped her face on the mattress, "Why not?"

"Ship go now. Ship go on floor."

"Ok," Half way under the warm comfy blankets - "What!" Kagome zipped out of bed, still tangled in her blanket as she tried to hurry to unlock the door to find a stream of liquid gold on the floor. "Shippo!" Scooping up the kitsune in mid-pee, Kagome scrambled down the hall to get the rest of the golden shower in the toilet, even with some of it tricking down her arm.

Now nestled in his mother's arms, Shippo could finally have his potty time, letting his entire childlike stress out in a wisp of clear yellow.

Kurama peeked around the corner, "Mama me want pancakes and juice."

"Give me a minute." Kagome drip dried the baby twin before cleaning him off and heading off to clean the soaked mess on the carpet. This was going to take some extra scrubbing; for the floor and the kit covered in urine. What a way to start her Saturday. "All finish now?"

"Yep," Shippo squirmed from the warm cloth touching his legs. "Me nasty, Okaa-san!"

"No kidding. Come on Kurama. You might as well take a bath as well." Kagome called turning on the water faucet.

At the aspect of taking a bath, Kurama was the last youkai who wanted to take one; especially twice a day. "No," he pouted. "Me no bath time."

"No bath time, no pancakes then."

Kurama gasped, shocked. "No, no. Me want pancakes!" His fox patterned pyjamas were ripped off and lest on the floor as the little naked body scurried in to join his twin in the tub.

The whole ordeal took a sleepy 20 minutes due to Kagome constant in and out sessions while washing the kits hair and other parts. Close to finding their clothing - a set of matching orange long sleeve turtle-necks with their favourite khaki long pants - Kagome was fully awake. Their hair was brushed, their faces washed and soon breakfast of eggs, pancakes smothered in maple syrup, and just was served for all to enjoy.

Kagome made sure the twins were relaxed in their booster seats before going to change for today's weather. She wasn't feeling for staying in all day. Even if she did, the twins was not going to take it. She choose a simple pair of black denim jeans and a crimson turtle neck, with a pair of black ballet shoes. Her hair was left down, the way her kits preferred it.

"Okaa-san what we do today?" Shippo asked around his plump cheeks, filled with chewed pancakes.

Kagome used a napkin to wipe the sticky syrup off his face, "I don't know. What are you guys up for?"

Kurama scooted closer to the table trying to reach for his sippy cup, which Kagome pushed for him to get. "Tank you," he mumbled politely. "Me wanna play outside with Mama."

"At Kaede-san's? Or the park?"

"Park, Park, Park!" Cheered Kurama.

"Me too, me too!" Shippo naturally agree with whatever his older twin wanted to do, so he was all for it.

"Alright, the park it is." Kagome smiled. "However, we will only go if you finish your breakfast. I need to run some few errands anyways."

"Kay!" Their breakfast being stuffed into their mouths. The twins needed a little help getting out of their boosters but when their feet hit the floor they took off into their rooms to get their favourite coats.

Shaking her head, Kagome cleaned the table and kitchen dished. It was a pretty day, and they haven't been to the park in a while. There was no need to waste such a day in doors. The twins needed some fresh air and family time.

"We ready!" Yelled the tiny kits coming down the hall.

"Alright come here and let me-" Kagome paused, lifting a brow. "Kurama what did you do to your hair?"

Kurama looked up at the dozen of lopsided pigtails Shippo tried to create on his head and smiled. "Ship make me look good. See?" Shippo puffed out his chest, feeling quite proud of his masterpiece.

Sighing, Kagome took her sons back to the bedrooms to fix the supposing 'masterpiece'.

**XXX**

Today's weather was just as it was predicted to be. Chilly and crispy, cloudy with blue skies peeking through, and winds blowing just enough to create a relaxing caress over their warm flushed cheeks. In the midst of an early afternoon, parents and children were littered throughout the park. The playground sung a merry tune from the dozens of tiny tots enjoying themselves on the jungle gym, swirling around on the merry-go-round, sliding on the slides or masquerading around in what imaginary adventure that was created. Parents or guardians watched from a distance, some in conversations, reading or taking pictures, while some sat on benches to watch their child's glee. On a few occasion, Kagome would spot a couple of parents joining in the fun.

"Oh lookie look!" Shippo beamed tugging Kagome and Kurama towards surprisingly empty swings. "Me swing!" He demanded, rather than asked.

"Alright then," Kagome laughed. Kurama tugged back and shook his head. "What's the matter?"

Kurama pointed to the other side of swing set, "Me no swing. Me play over there."

Kagome scanned the desired place, seeing a rectangle sand box with a single child playing inside. It wasn't too far away but she was not keen on separating the twins. So she pulled Shippo to her side, "Ship you want to play in the sandbox instead?"

Shippo looked at his eager older twin, then he slid his emerald gaze to the swings. "Me wanna swing Okaa-san..." When he saw his twin's shoulders sagged, Shippo quickly changed his mind. "No, no me wanna play in sandbox."

Kagome smiled grateful for the change of heart and lead the two over to the large dirt pit, "Alright boys, if you need anything I'll be over there," he pointed at a bench nestled under a tree branch. "Let me know when you are ready to go, okay?"

Both nodded and went to pick a decent place in the box to create whatever they had in mind.

Kagome sat down on an empty park bench, keeping her eyes on the twins and for some unknown reason the tinier dark hair child tucked into the furthest corner. She deduced that the child was a human, by the aura around her, when she lead Shippo and Kurama towards the sandbox. She was curious to who the little girl's parents were but brushed it aside. She doubted anyone would leave a baby out on their own in a crowded place like this.

Her deduction was proven to be correct when she spotted a tall man dressed in a beige trench coat, approaching the sandbox with both hands in his pockets. His figure seemed familiar, nearly close to someone she knew. The distance was vague, but she could make out that he was tall, with pale skin and long hair.

She was fine with the man dealing with his own child until she noticed the man striking up a conversation with her baby brothers. That made her uneasy.

Ever cautious and ready for momma bear protection, Kagome braced her elbows on her knees, poised for flight should the mysterious man decides to snatch her kits - but nothing happened; at least not what she was expecting. That is, if you counted Kurama rolling on his back, laughing his head off and Shippo giggling in glee. Apparently mister tall, dark and pale had a way with kids. Now that was Kagome's kind of man. Anyone who could put a smile on her sons' faces was alright in her book.

Another couple of loud giggles were enough to make Kagome stand. Now she wanted in on the laughs. She did love to laugh after all.

The man's back, which she soon was actually a powerful demon, was turned to Kagome as she came to stand behind him hearing the end of another funny tale, that she suddenly discovered wasn't as humorous as she first thought.

"...she's a very slow onna with a terrible sense of style. I don't think it is possible that she knows the difference between a dog or a cat."

This sent Kurama into a laughing frenzy. Shippo shyly covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter but failing miserably. The little ginger toddler, kept his head down, timidly offering a smile but nothing more.

"You're mother is a miko, correct?"

"Yep," Kurama answered. "Me Mama's son and Ship Mama's son. Me and Ship twins."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "I see, you both have your mother's round eyes. Just as bright and beautiful, just green rather than blue."

Kagome blushed, the urge to kick the arrogant youkai diminished a bit.

"Lucky for you two, you are not slow as she it, otherwise she wouldn't think that this Sesshomaru didn't know that she was standing behind him this whole time."

"I was not - oops!" Busted. Kagome couldn't pull back the embarrassing give away or the flushed pink teasing her cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, eyes dull and uncaring. "You're just hopeless."

"Be quiet!"

Sesshomaru jutted his head to the children, "Taking your kids out for some fresh air?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" The miko asked with plenty of attitude.

Giving a small shrug, Sesshomaru just rolled on his heels looking at the public surrounding. "It would seem that was the idea for today."

"So it would seem."

Hearing the acidity tone of discontent, Sesshomaru nonchalantly titled his head and said, "Problem?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No I just love your company. I get so much joy being near you." All of which was said sarcastically and blandly unanswered by Sesshomaru who's attention had returned to the smallest child.

Sesshomaru kneed to the ball of his knee and held out his arms, "Ready to go?"

The child he was referring to nodded coyly, holding out her arms to be picked up in her guardian's arms.

The words left Kagome's lips before she could hold on to them, "It's amazing that someone would leave a human child with you-" Immediately fear shot up her spine when deathly amber eyes were slowly being overpowered by red came in contact with her blue eyes.

Sesshomaru calmly hugged the recently turned three year old inside his coat, and placed her head under his chin. "Learn think before you speak." The words were said coldly, enough to get his point across. Sesshomaru's protective attitude with the child only increased Kagome' confusion, perplexity and speechless embarrassment.

It was times like these she wished she could have a zipper for a mouth. There was no reason to insult the little one like she had, but just being around the youkai just made her blood boil at times.

By now Sesshomaru had already walked a good ways off before Kagome got an idea she was sure would come back to bite her in the ass, "Hey!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop. Nor did Kagome stop calling out his name loud and rude, gaining the attention of some of the park occupants. Since when did she care?

Quickly snatching a twin in each hand, Kagome hurried off to catch up with the retreating daiyoukai, still ignoring her very company. "Hey, I know you hear me, you are a youkai after all."

"Heard and ignored." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "Go back to whatever you were doing before you thought this Sesshomaru was incapable of taking care of a HUMAN child."

"I'm so sorry. Sometimes I talk before I think."

"You don't think at all."

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"And I am trying to get away from you, something you seem to be unable to comprehend." Sesshomaru stopped when the small the frame smacked into his back. "Why do you continue to follow this Sesshomaru?"

"I'm trying to apologise."

"You've apologised. Now can you go away?"

"Not until you accept it."

Sesshomaru looked at him like he was demented. "I don't accept. Good bye."

"Come on..." Why she was trying, Kagome had no idea, but she just felt this urge to say she was sorry since she would be just as peeved if someone insulted her sons through him. During that mental rant. Sesshomaru was already half way out of the park and onto the side walk. "Wait up!" She wasn't going to catch him at this rate.

Kagome bend down and stuffed a twin under each arm pit and sprinted across the park, ignoring the odd stares and her son's giggling about being dizzy. By the time Kagome made it to the end of the park, Sesshomaru was walking towards a black limo with a chauffeur, holding the door open.

"Wait!" Kagome caught up in time to stop the door from closing.

"May I help you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Hold on, just bare we me," She was so out of breath. But here she was, standing between a closing door and the amber eyed devil, panting like a tired dog. Again her she was pushing herself to say another sentence she was sure to regret. "L-let me m-make it up t-to you," She panted heavily.

Sesshomaru cocked a groomed brow, eying the miko up and down as if saying 'what can you possible offer me?' But then his gaze landed on the dizzy spelled twins, each embracing a arm hugging their midsection. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, then at the twins, then to the slant chocolate eyes bashfully peeking out of his coat. This blasted miko was ruining his day off, though what could it possible hurt to humour the onna. If Sesshomaru simply took up the offer, perhaps the miko would leave him alone and get back to his bonding.

For possible the first time, Sesshomaru gave into something he wanted nothing to do with. But he would do it anyways, "Get in."

* * *

**Hmm...interesting turns of events. I wonder what will happen next. Who is this mysterious child with Sesshomaru?  
**

**Will until next time!**


	10. Resistance

**Guys I'm back with Chapter 10. Ten chapters already.**

**Will the last chapter had some reviews, that made people talk especially from apple (guest) and Lady Firemane. Who both expressed their opinion on the reason they didn't see why Kagome had to apologize. So I'm here to clear it up along with this chapter. She is not sorry for what she said, she is more sorry on the way it came out. Sesshomaru does not hate Kagome, he just doesn't know how to deal with her lol.  
**

**Here is Chapter 10.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Resistance

To say the accompanying silence was awkward would be putting it mildly. Twenty minutes into the limousine ride, Kagome felt like the animal being analyzed by its partnered experimenters. Only difference here was that she was being only stared at by those glistering amber eyes and a pair of shy hazel peeking from the folds of an encased trench coat.

She was mentally kicking herself got accepting the invite to join Sesshomaru in this car, wishing she'd just written a letter of apology instead but now here she was trapped in the confinements of this stylish stretch limo - which had many tempting objects for her affectionate curiosity. Like that little flip button nestled in polished red wood, on a jutted piece of the car door. Just one little tilt, just one was all he wanted.

While her fascination stayed loyal to the button's location, Kurama and Shippo were having a blast on the floor, their childlike amazement rattled from all the open spaced room to venture around on the plush carpet. Kurama inched wormed his body around his twin, and laughed at the tickled giggles. Shippo clapped and jiggled his feet proud to be the centre of attention.

There was a great deal of commotion going about in the car.

Let's also add the fact that Kagome did want to find a way to apologize for her insensitivity, but how exactly she was going about doing it was the real question. Aside from knowing the daiyoukai to be a rude and obnoxious at work, outside the business who knows how the youkai operated. For all Kagome knew, the youkai could be taking them all over a cliff, or into a river. Stupid Kagome; Kagome should've remembered those lessons in school about getting into fancy cars with rich people you barely knew. Oh her parents along with Natsu must be turning in their graves.

Kagome jumped a little when the slanted amber gaze moved from her and settled a softer hue of amber on the tiny tot below. From their 8 feet distance, Kagome wouldn't make out the lip pressed whispers that Sesshomaru was praising to the trembling child. Every time one of the twins unleashed a sudden movement or did a wicked giggle, the little dark hair would tuck herself in Sesshomaru's jacket.

The scene would've been comical to see the evil minded daiyoukai with a little child pumping his chest out, but Kagome couldn't resist a tiny smile at the look. It was kind of cute to see, such a display from the so called cold hearted Sesshomaru. "Sweet child." She commented unexpectedly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just looked at the twins ravishing around on the floor like unkempt brats and sighed.

Kagome caught on right away, "Hey." Like trained puppies the twins came waddling to their mother, kneeling on their knees. "Cut it out. You know how to behave." The scolding earned pitied frowns and pouts. Minato sighed and crawled to his mother's side. Kurama pouted about his fun being ruined and hopped up too, arms folded and legs crossed in his signature hissy fit. Kagome tugged a kit under each arm and looked up for approval.

Sesshomaru gave a short nod of gratitude and went back to consoling the shaking child, though it seemed that is was a lost cause. Nothing seemed to do the trick; she was still frightened from the ramping company of different strangers. "Kuso." Kagome heard Sesshomaru curse.

"What? What is the matter?"

A silver brow quirked, "Nothing." Sesshomaru growled. His little girl was still nervous. There was a way to calm her down but oh how he wished he wouldn't have to resort to this in public but there was no other options.

Kagome settled back a couple of inches when Sesshomaru suddenly scooted from the back set and came to sit opposite her to unlatch a hidden compartment on a small side panel near the car door. A small blue velvet bad came out, wrapped tightly by a silver roped ribbon. Around the outer rim were black embroiled lettering, saying 'Chizuru.'

"Miko."

"Yes?" Kagome blinked. "You do know my name is-"

"Listen," Sesshomaru began slowly and seriousness, uttered even. "You speak a word what I'm about to do and I promise you they will never find your body."

"Yea, yea." Kagome crossed her legs, rolling her eyes. "Like I care what you are up to."

"You've been warned, miko." Was all that was said before Sesshomaru untied the silver laced rope and reached inside the bag for a orange, green eyes and white eared cat puppet. Kagome's interest piqued for obvious reasons. Firstly, let's begin with why this grown daiyoukai was holding a hand puppet - no more towards why he was slipping the ugly thing on his hand like he was about to use it.

Sesshomaru shot her another glare to prevent the question being asked. Kagome returned the glare just as intense but kept her perplexity to himself.

Whatever the case the little girl's attention zeroed in on the plastic green eyes and a little smile played on her bubble face from instant recognition.

"Hey Rin," the cat puppet squeaked, waving its fingerless arms. "Don't be scared. I'm here, see? Chizuru loves you!"

Shippo clapped and cheered; Kurama feigned disinterest. A losing challenge for his childish desires since his bottom lip quivered giving away his interest.

Little Rin giggled, reaching out to poke the little cat with her hand.

"Awwhh thank you Rin. I want kissy, kissy please?" The cat smashed its yarn sown face on Rin's lips, making loud kiss smacking noises. "Mmm give me kisses, give me kisses, kissy, kissy, kiss!"

Oh God those high pitched sounds. If it wasn't plainly known, yes Sesshomaru was the one doing the cat's voice! Sesshomaru sounded so silly. Kagome's cheek were flamed with a deadly suffocating blush. Cheeks exploded, barely able to contain the crackling laugh. Craning her head out the tinted windows, it was all Kagome could do not to shed frustrated tears.

"...Laugh." Sesshomaru growled, still bouncing the kitty sock.

Kagome gave a blushing blink, jerking her head around slowly. "W-What?"

Twisting back in his seat, Sesshomaru handed the entire puppet to Rin to play with, his poised untouched by embarrassment. "I said laugh." He ordered slowly. He couldn't understand why people seemed apprehensive about laughing in front of him.

Kagome paused, and then swallowed. "N-no I'm good." Given the perfect chance she would love nothing more than to point and make fun but not this time. It just wasn't appropriate.

"Suit yourself."

"Right," Kagome clenched her chattering teeth. "So uh, where are we going anyway?"

"Just side back and enjoy the ride." Growled Sesshomaru.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride?" Kagome looked at the twins then back to the car owner. "Umm, look if you plan on riding us off a cliff just make sure to drop the kits off first. I don't want Natsu blaming me for anything."

'Natsu? Are those the kits' father?' Sesshomaru growled to himself. 'Why do I care who this miko lays with?'

Sesshomaru sighed, "Do you want me to call this Natsu? I am guessing that is your mate?"

"No," Kagome sighed. "Natsu doesn't exactly have a call and collect where he is..." Tears slowly came to her eyes. Should she have said anything, especially to someone like Sesshomaru. Well no why would he? It's not like he would understand.

Sesshomaru perked a thin brow, shifting Rin under his arm as he lightly murmured, "Sorry to hear that." Though the rest of the sympathy ended there. The second his eyes dimmed a respectful amber, they instantly burnished back to cold amber. Something that completely went over Kagome's head; the subject needed to be changed to safer grounds. Things were getting a bit personal. "How exactly do you plan on repaying me for your insensitivity?"

Kagome growled, "I would know how if I knew where we were going." She folded her arms, totally miffed.

A much more appreciative stance in Sesshomaru's opinion. The miko's little hissy fit were only entertainment he got at the office. No matter how much he tempted fate by nudging the onna closer, and closer to the edge of explosion, Kagome would keep her cool and return with some witty comment, nearly equal in the insult department as Sesshomaru. Almost of course; no one would ever be equal to the daiyoukai in anything. "You will see when we get there." Was all he said.

Conversation from there just died away with little to no more else mentioned; unless one counted the twins ill-knowledge conversation from soft rugs to mitten cats. Sesshomaru would say one or two words to the little girl enfolded in his jacket and her replies would be nimble nods or eye blinks. Never a spoken word.

This caused Kagome to break the fifteen minute silence with a nosey question. "What is the matter with her? Does she not talk?"

Yes the question was a little overboard and asked sort of rudely even for Kagome, Sesshomaru figured that so he summoned what was left of his calm mood, saying "Nothing is wrong with her. She is just shy. Doctors say she'll talk when she feels like it. No sense in rushing."

"Oh..." Kagome quieted, then. "What's her name?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well I'm bored. Gotta do something to keep me entertained, otherwise I will go nuts."

"You mean you haven't...never mind." That would be too easy. She'd left herself wide open for that. Sesshomaru liked a decent challenge. "Rin. Soon to be Rin Taisho."

Now that piqued Kagome's curiosity meter," "Interesting, I thought she was already adopted. Either I still feel bad for the little one if she had you as a father. Imagine her luck?" Kagome laughed off, before again catching herself with her size eight shoes in her mouth.

The look Sesshomaru gave her mirrored between tidal arrays of darkening hues of amber to deep red. His fingers flexed which pronounced his claws, in a repeated ball motion as his gaze stayed heated, firing rounds of bitterness at the person responsible. All Kagome could do was be slightly intimidated but felt little to no fear. Her statement hadn't exactly come out the way she had wanted but that was her. The truth just tended to come the way it wanted and sometimes it chose to come from her mouth a little too blunt.

And if she hadn't known any better, Kagome would've thought she'd hurt Sesshomaru's feeling - nah, there was no way that soulless tyrant had a heart. She probably just bruised his ego or something. Still he didn't have to look at her like murder was on the menu.

The tension was thick, dampening like a heavy fog, seeming to only be visible to the children. Especially young Rin. The look of pure animosity danced in her guardian's eyes; she was often afraid of, having been on the receiving end of such evil as a babe. Memories no child her age should ever encounter, began to surface like a slideshow; all dark, all lonely and frightening.

Sesshomaru hadn't caught the shivering with his body so ridged with anger along with his senses being blocked with rage, but the sliding glance of those bright blues downward averted his gaze and he felt the tremors and smelt the fear against his chest. Damn, he needed to get a hold of himself.

Taking several inward inhales through his nose, Sesshomaru settled with a simple glare, still twice as lethal and just as poisonous, instead of reacting with his body.

One hand possessively cupped Rin's shoulder and pulled her body close, "Your opinion is a common one, though I'm inclined to disagree. A pathetic miko wouldn't understand the bond between people of similar background. So the next time you feel like flapping that trap of yours, think again. A third strike of making an ass out of yourself, won't be tolerated."

Kagome shut her mouth, feeling like a scolded child and pissed that she'd just let it happen again. Perhaps she felt she deserved it after insulting Sesshomaru twice about being the child's parent and the child herself. She really needed to learn to keep her lips zipped. The next time might cost her, her job; if it hadn't already. Hell, she was shocked they weren't thrown the car yet. Sesshomaru could've easily tossed all three Higurashi's on the street but he hadn't. Guess the brunette could count her blessings for a reprieve.

"Sorry." She suddenly uttered out of the blue. "Sometimes my mouth gets a mind of its own and just shoots off without my permission."

Sesshomaru said nothing. His attention was given to the dark head, Rin. Despite Kagome's mockery, it no longer fazed Sesshomaru. He knew what they all said about him; his lack of warmth, his good looks being nothing more than a front for what was inside him. The soul of a devil bent on devouring all who got in his way. He didn't care. Who were they to assume who he was? No one knew his personal side...well except Rin.

Several minutes into his mental Rivera, Sesshomaru heard a chorused band of "Ahhh" coming from three separate sources ahead. His alarm clock that they'd arrived to their destination.

A marvel. A beautiful, scene meant only to exist in fairytales . Rows of round sculpted shrubbery dotted on either side of a black brick path, leading up to a distant home. The grass resembled a valley of sharp contrasting waves of sage and emerald shimmers, waving boldly under the sunshine. Kagome guess the front yard - if you could call it that - to be the size of her old school's court yard. And that was just on one side.

Then there was the fact of that gigantic house. To see the size of the home from such a distance and to still hold a large appearance, spoke volume of how huge it actually was. Kagome had judged by Sesshomaru's cultivated accent that there would be some sort of Japanese designer trend, but it was the complete opposite.

The car wove around a circled horseshoe, in front of a house taking Kagome back to the early 1800s. A spacious Spanish vogue house, crimson roofed tiles and light tanned sides painted on all sides. There weren't the usual claims of statutes planted on every corner of the house; Kagome thought it wouldn't have suited Sesshomaru anyway.

"Stop gawking miko. You act like you've never been set free from the institute."

"Sc-get you," The insult went out the open door; the kits saved Sesshomaru from another ear bleed. Kurama and Shippo were being helped out of the car by the driver and a hand was offered to pull Kagome from the care - not the driver's hand but surprisingly Sesshomaru's. Kagome looked at the hand, unsure if she should take it and risked being dropped on the ground. No she wouldn't give the daiyoukai the satisfaction. Kagome brushed the hand aside and helped herself out, ignoring the thin lipped expression.

"Ohhh Ahhh." Kurama bent back as far as his eyes looked up at the house's height, nearly toppling over. "Look Mama, mama! It's big!" He spread his arms wide to emphasize his impression of the home's width.

"Yep," Sure is." But she sure as hell wasn't gonna give that arrogant youkai the glee of knowing it.

Sesshomaru ushered Shippo from the car's edge offering his free hand for the kit to take, while his other kept a round grip on Rin. Shippo shy as he was, meekly held out his hand and placed it in the large appendage, allowing this stranger to pull him to the household. Mildly and a bit stunned, Kagome couldn't believe how easily Shippo had let Sesshomaru pull him along since his shyness around strangers was a hinder. He'd barely let Yuka take him to the restroom and here he was giving Sesshomaru his hand like it was an everyday practice.

Shrugging it off, the miko gathered Kurama in her arms and hurried to catch up. The inside was just as or rather more impressive than the outside. Now this was definitely not how Kagome imagined the house to reflect Sesshomaru's personality. Everything fit beyond his cold demeanour to a tee. From the suave ebony furnishings, nestled on a silver plush carpet, thin paper designed lamp posts sectioned in every corner, four tea tables set in the low levelled living room, a good measurement from the kitchenette's marble black and stainless steel patterns. Minus the carpet's silver hue, everything was plainly neutral; untouched, free of dust. It was perfect.

Sesshomaru removed is jacket and Rin's placing them on a coat rack and automatically reached down to help Shippo out of his. All of which Kagome watched with widening eyes. Kurama's jacket was next to loop over Sesshomaru's arm and soon he walked over behind Kagome and just stood there waiting.

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"...Your coat onna."

She blinked again, confused. "Why do you want it?"

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru sighed. Seriously was the onna this dense? "Here, this how it works." Both arms reached around and clasped the buttons on Kagome's jacket. "You undo the buttons," one by one each came undone. "Then you shrug it off." His hands glided upward to Kagome's shoulders, easing the leather off her back, accidentally tickling her chin with the wisps of silky silver hair. "And you give me the coat."

And once more, Kagome had stood there, letting Sesshomaru be the supposed gentlemen and take her jacket. Rushing heat saddled her when the cashmere sweater pressed against her own turtleneck, sharp warmth blemishing her cheeks. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Its basic etiquette." Was Sesshomaru's explanation.

"Right..." Hope that explained why Kagome felt so uneasy with the unsettling heat wave electrifying her spinal cord. "So umm is this your home? Not bad. Sort of fits you."

Sesshomaru looked around the place, uninterested. "It's an acquired taste."

"Suppose it is." Kagome circled in placed awed at the lovely decorations and spacious living quarters. Bet thirty people could live here and still get lost. "How many rooms?" She asked stepping down from the door way.

"Doesn't concern you. You won't be coming back. Enjoy it while you can."

"Whatever," Kagome scoffed. Screw manners, she should have known he was no gentleman.

"Lookie, lookie, Okaa-san, Fiss!" Shippo called from the living room's area. Kagome could hardly see the bouncing red and black heads over the stretch couch but she could see the odd shaped object postured near the corner of the balcony door.

A six foot size illuminated, sphere shaped aquarium filled to the brim with tropical fish and colourful peach, apricot and azure mini coral reefs decorated. Some big, some small, others beautiful, the rest left much to be desired. A couple even looked edible-

"Onna, come cook lunch."

Kagome whipped around, "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru straddled a bar stool, knuckles pated against his cheek, eyeing the miko expectantly. "I said cook. That'll be your repayment for that sassy mouth. Cook something for lunch and don't burn it."

"W-who the hell do you think you are?" Gasped Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. "You got 30 minutes to fix something, otherwise you're walking home."

"But, I live way across town!" She glanced at the children, playfully playing peek-a-boo with the fish. "How am I suppose to walk all the way back with the twins?"

"I said you'd be walking, not the kids." Sesshomaru twisted the stool, giving the red cashmere pattern of his back. "You got 28 minutes and 40 seconds."

Kagome was boiling as she stomped mad to the bar stand. Both hands slapped against the pepper black table as she lend forward, eyes transforming to midnight blue as her miko power crackled, "Look here, you egoistically youkai, just what the hell gives you the right to drive us way across town just to order me to fix you lunch, like I'm your blasted slave?"

"The clock's ticking," Sesshomaru lean back, reading inside a drawer and pulled out a round white candy. "And your breath is killing me. Suck on that while you cook."

Kagome stood back horror struck. She discretely clamped both hands over her mouth, exhaling to check the truth, oh my she needed about 4 of those after that hot dog at the park. One hand stayed on her mouth and the other quickly swiped the mint. "I'm not cook-"

"26 minutes, 20 seconds. I'd get a move on if I were you."

"But," Kagome glanced around the cookery, "I've never worked in a kitchen like this before." Polished pots, pans, hung high above a ceiling isle. Season shakers lined, labelled and organized neatly by the walls. "I don't know what you like to eat. I mean geez all this stuff is scattered all over. Where do you keep your ingredients, why do you have two refrigerators? I don't think I can function in here. It's too big -"

"That's rough Onna." Sesshomaru said. "I suggest you get to learning. You're wasting time."

"I can't cook while the twins are out -"

Sesshomaru's gazed darkened, "I'll watch the children," he checked his watch for the final time, giving off his final warning. "You've got twenty-five minutes left. I'm not going to settle for a salad or sandwich either."

Kagome scoffed softly at this but obediently, if unenthusiastically, gave in. "Fine then. But I'm deciding on what to eat. You can either eat it or starve."

XXX

"Hm how odd." That was the second time he'd called and got no answer.

At one o' clock that afternoon, Naraku had managed an early leave from work, thanks to Kagome's energized methods for speedy accomplishments. One of his drivers had brought one of the cars for him to use for the day, and he'd thought Kagome might be interested in a ride with him, his son and his daughter. Unfortunately the miko wasn't answering his calls, since he'd gotten off. Normally Kagome would've picked up by a few rings but he got nothing this time.

Naraku tapped his screen off and shrugged it off. Theoretically, it was the weekend, most likely she was out enjoying some time with the children. If that's the case he didn't want to interrupt their time together. He knew more than anyone how important it was to spend pleasurable moments with the family. The rest of his Saturdays would be spent lavishing his gems with as much attention as he could offer. These rare occasions were a welcomed blessing and Naraku had the miko to thank for this gift.

Lost in thought as he was, coming to a red light, Naraku mentally contemplated over calling over calling once more as a final chance but declined it. Two times were enough. A third would appear too desperate. He was never the type to beg for another's company. Not in the least. Should Kagome choose to call at a reasonable time he'd still be welcomed towards offering the invitation.

_London bwidge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London bwidge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

_London bwidge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London bwidge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

Kanna's favourite song, made it even more beautiful with her voice singing the tunes. "Ah perfect timing." Naraku smiled, full and charmed, a rarity reserved for his angelic blossoms. Naraku pressed answer just as the light turned greed. "Hello my love."

Some muffling was heard before a smooth "Hi Dad! Daddy!" two chime, child-like voice came over the phone.

His children's excitement always cleaned his day's anxiety away. "How are my precious gems doing?"

"We good!" There was a little question they both tended to ask their father whenever he called. "Daddy come pway with us today?"

"Yes little ones, I'm on my way right now."

He heard his little girl gasped. "Poppy, daddy come!" Kanna scrambled over her words, overly excited to hear from her father so soon. "Daddy we dance too?"

Naraku chuckled, "Of course Love. As soon as I get there we can dance to whatever song you wish."

"Daddy, you play with me too?" Hakudōshi asked hesitantly.

Once again Naraku chuckled. "That is not even a question to ask son."

"Yeah!" They both cheered. "Daddy, Poppy talk now."

"Alright you too, I'll see you soon."

"See you Dad! Wuv you daddy!"

Naraku sighed, low. "Love you both!"

That sent the little ones on cloud nine. They adored hearing their father's praise of love for them. Their playful giggles overlapped with their grandfather's deep laughter. Naraku braced himself for the usual scolding for his father.

"Naraku, my boy," The same old calm beginning. "It is about time you took a break from that job of yours. I thought we would never hear from you." The same old drawl tone. "But I've told you time and time again to get more time off. Hakudōshi and Kanna will not stay young forever." At last, the final ingredient to his father's speech.

That speech never failed to get on Naraku's nerves. "Hello to you father. Should I expect the same lecture with every phone call?"

"Until you settle down and take more time off? Then the answer is yes. Every time, all the time, until I croak."

"...which can't be soon enough?"

"Care to repeat that?"

"Nothing, sir," Naraku grumbled, knowing full well, he was asking for another lecture for what he was about to ask. "Father do you think you'll be able to watch Hakudōshi and Kanna for me until noon tomorrow? I have to cover for Sesshomaru-"

"Naraku."

"Father it's only for a few hours. Please, I haven't the time or day for a lecture. It has been a long day already."

Naraku heard the long winded sigh and knew he had his victory, though not a proud one to register. "Son, you know having both Hakudōshi and Kanna here is always a pleasure...I just wish you would realise that."

"I know father."

"If you did you find yourself a woman and get me some more grandchildren. I haven't seen a demoness around since Touran. You know I don't care if she is human-"

"Good bye father." Click. As always, the same old drama; again and again and again. It never fails. Honestly, as if he, Naraku Onigumo, would be interested in human women...How absurd.

XXX

The floating smells of buttery perfume hummed across the room. Nostrils flared, inhaling the foreign odour like an aphrodisiac, creamy and smooth. The word delicious could hardly describe the licked taste bubbling on his tongue as the fluids poured down his throat, fluid and elegantly distinguished with its own unique taste. Eyes shut tight; a moan rumbled a deep purr of satisfaction from the salted liquid oozing its slow thickness down, down, down.

At this rate she was a sweating mess, brow leaking a slight trickle over her dark brows. Kagome could swear she was worshiping praise with her hands flexed flat over the marble panel; eyes stretched wide waiting for the moment of truth. She couldn't stand it any longer, her patience becoming as slender as the tongue coating the smooth surface, a pleasant gaze wild on her face. Kagome groaned, rocking back and forth on her heels, a napkin shoved between her clenched teeth.

"Please..." she begged, silent and nervous. "Come on."

Sesshomaru half lidded his eyes, pure ecstasy glossed in his eyes as his lips titled a fraction of an inch. "Impatient are we?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, "I can't wait any longer." She leans over the counter, letting her eyes perform the rest of her undying pleas.

Sesshomaru's stare intensified a deep amber; Kagome watch the bob of his Adam's apple, bounce, signalling another swallow. Teasing the onna couldn't be any more fun than it was now. Seeing the fearful anxiety swirl in her azure eyes, like the ocean crashing against the shoreline on a moonlit night. The smothering smoke booming in their depths was a bit striking and quite an entertaining show to watch.

"Come on!" The soft splat of a napkin fluffed against the kitchen counter. Kagome had had it. She'd had it up to here with the waiting. "Will you tell me how it is?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, placing his spoon in his bowl. As he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on top, the compliment Kagome had been waiting for was compensated with a hawk eye glare and nothing more. After 20 minutes of nothing besides the same permanent scowl, Kagome threw her hands in the air, murmured a quick "screw this," and went to serve smaller bowls of her special butter creamed ramen to the children.

Here she'd slaved away, in less than 25 minutes in this football sized kitchen, cooking something only meant to kept a secret for the twins' upbringing - she shot a narrow dirty look over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Problem?"

"Be quiet," Kagome shot back quick. Both exchanged sour glares before Kagome broke the stare and went back to pouring bowls full. The nerve of that pompous, arrogant, stupid - "Hey-ow!" Kagome jerked back balancing one of the filled bowls with one hand and carefully keeping the other two from cracking on the floor. That would've cost a rent. "What the hell?"

Sesshomaru shoved her away, reaching for the ladle, "You are in the way." His height hovered over Kagome's shoulder as he poured some of the steamy soup in his bowl.

"Ah no you don't," Kagome jutted his hip against Sesshomaru's. "You don't like the ramen so you don't get seconds."

"Move onna."

"No way. No freebies." Kagome pushed herself between the pot and Sesshomaru, smug faced. "If you want some you've gonna have to say that you like it."

"Damn it, be careful."

"Come on, just say that you like-ouch!" Kagome's elbow brushed against the pot's surface, jolting back from the sharp pain. But that was only the beginning of the fire calamity before the bowls in her hand spilled over, boiling hot soup splashed all over her right arm and stomach. Kagome gasped, hissed and groan loud as the soup's temperature melted into her skin, blistering and melting the flesh over painted red.

Sesshomaru turned off the stove, pushed the rest of the pot back, while pulling Kagome to the kitchen sink running cold water over the burn. "Stay still, you're fine." He reached over for some paper towels, lightly patting over the burnt spots and absorbing whatever was left of the soup spillage. "Silly onna, I told you to be careful." He scolded gently.

"Mmm ah whatever just make it stop." Kagome was in too much pain to care about whatever it was Sesshomaru was spewing. She just wanted the sting to go away.

Hearing the clinging commotion summoned the children into the kitchen. Shippo burst into tears when he saw the ugly scorch mark, scarring her mother's arm. "Okaa-san!"

"Stay back," Sesshomaru warned sternly.

The twins looked to Kagome and she nodded, one eye smiling while the other squinted shut against the agony. "Mmm fine guys. Ouch-I-I'll be find soon."

"Mama Mama..." Whimpered Kurama. "Mama Mama hurt..." Kagome being in any sort of distress was damning for the children. Whether in sickness, mental, or physical pain, they despaired in witnessing any form of infliction.

"She'll be fine," Sesshomaru glanced down, offering an assurance via smile, though small it maybe.

Kurama wasn't convinced, but it seemed to settle Shippo down a bit as he wiped his eyes and timidly nodded his head. "You kiss boo boo?" he cried, softly. "Kiss boo boo and make better?"

Sesshomaru stiffened, Kagome flinched, averting her eyes anywhere but those amber eyes. She swore if that youkai kissed her arm, she'd raised all kind of hell. "Look you don't ha-"

Sesshomaru lifted her arm and lightly pressed his lips on the sizzling burn. Soft, firm and smooth as silk the tender flesh was compressed against the pair of lips for the briefest second, before Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and said, "Better?"

Blushing harder than ever, cheeks flaming as hot as her arm, Kagome dumbly nodded her head.

"See, she's fine. Why don't you all go back to the fish tank. I'll have some cookies ready later right?"

Rin nodded, Shippo mumbled ok...however Kurama remained where he was pouting a daring glare at Sesshomaru and folded his arms. Kagome noticed and beckoned the little kit over. Kurama angrily stomped over, hawk gazing the strange youkai even when he stood next to his mama.

Kagome used her hand to ruffle the splash of red hair, "I'm fine Kurama. Mama just had accident. Go on and watch the little guys for us ok? You gotta be the big boy, make sure they are behaving."

Kurama bottom lip poked out but still nodded and turned on his heel, arms folded tight as he stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru and hurried back to the living room.

"Cute." Sesshomaru growled out. The water faucet kept running for the remaining necessary fifteen minutes until Sesshomaru deemed it well enough to be treated properly. A first aid kit was pulled out and the wound was cleaned with some salve and nursed tenderly like any loving mother would.

Occasionally, Sesshomaru would lead forward and blow over whatever sections he dabbled with the cotton ball to lessen the string, all the while oblivious to the surfacing embarrassment on Kagome's face.

"Hey?"

"What?" Sesshomaru blew over again and added some medicated ointment.

"Umm," this was going to sound stupid. "Why did you help me?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the pink peels of flesh, circling a bandage wrap around it. "Did you want me to leave you there crying like a baby? Use your head miko."

The insult held less of an effect than it once had when Kagome would've jumped on the wagon to throw a couple of his own back. This time just didn't seem to fit the moment. So she used another phrase she thought she'd never give to this daiyoukai. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Silence appraised his gratitude, but the acceptance was given with a nod and Sesshomaru's continuation on his duty. Neither artlessness, nor stiff shifts happened between them, through the moments, Sesshomaru's finger tips lightly glazed over the sensitive skin, checking for other injuries.

With Kagome's head pointed down, watching those pale digits, contrast like snow against her skin, didn't notice the dark gaze lifting to stare down at the top of her dark tresses in thought.

Sesshomaru just stared for the longest, working on automatic impulse to wrap the arm, his thoughts a muted focus on the miko's profile. Admiration, or plain perplexity, who could say.. A soft sigh escaped from his lips, drawing Kagome's sapphire gaze up less than a foot away from the gemstone amber.

And for the very first time, Kagome granted that warm friendly smile Sesshomaru's way; inviting and clear. There was no resistance this round.

The contagious grin worked in full effect...secretly spreading it sickly sweetness to Sesshomaru.

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru's small smile vanished. "Tell anyone that this Sesshomaru kissed your arm, you are dead."

"...Understood." She could always use that blackmail for later.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10.**

**What is going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome. I just love Kurama lol. Hmm...is there something Naraku is having trouble with?**

**Will until next time people. I'm going to be thirsty and say: REVIEW!**


	11. Just A Little More

**Hey guys I'm back again, and with a bit of a rant, will not really a ran to clarifying somethings up.**

**One, I really appreciate the support Kaiye, hopefully this story will get you into SesshomaruXKagome pairings. Second, I have to thank all my followers, reviewers and those who favourite the story. You guys have really motivated me to continue on with this story, and hopefully you will stick with it to the end.**

**Third and final, to the Reviewer Guest: Never once did I ever say that this story would be a serious story, so I'm sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping for a serious story through and through, because this story will have some comedy especially when it comes to Sesshomaru and Kagome interacting with each other. You commented about her age and maturity. She is 21, a single mother who have lost all her family members along with her fiancee, and with it doing all she can do to support and love her sons, who are full -youkai kitsunes, by herself, if that is not being mature I really don't know what is. She only acts like a 'teenager' when she is with interacts with Sesshomaru, because I want her to, because she has never met someone like Sesshomaru and she finally gets to be herself because she had to be strong for so long. And with that said, I am sorry to lose a reader, but the story will go on the way I want it to go. But I do thank you for taking the time to read and leaving a review. Once again thank you guys for sticking around and supporting Only For Us.**

**And with that. Here is Chapter 11**

* * *

Chapter 11: Just a little more

The evening had ended less than what one would describe as a cozy atmosphere. The atmosphere wasn't exactly tension filled unless you included the red haired kit with his arms folded, protectively settled between his mother and brother, as if someone would come and snatch them away. Enlarged emerald eyes narrowly evil eyes the daiyoukai in the opposite couch watching his every move.

Kurama wanted Sesshomaru gone. Long gone; preferably over a cliff, but with him being a child, the strongest curse he could image was a disappearing act down the hall and out of sight.

Sesshomaru met the kit's glare dead on with one of his own, though not holding as much venom as what he kept reserved for those of higher power. Recognition of instant dislike was relevant, that much Sesshomaru knew. Since wrapping Kagome' arm from the burn a few minutes back, Kurama's kept a steady focus on Sesshomaru and Rin's every movement, from the slightest nose twitch to finger flexing; and naturally he'd react by scooting closer to his mother and twin or baby growls under his breath about 'stupid faces.' His physical crunch made his disinterest quite clear that he wasn't up for sharing his family with anyone; especially the likes of these two newcomers.

"So err," Kagome patted her hair down, feeling awkwardly uncomfortable being in someone else's home or rather mansion. It wasn't everyday you get to see spectacles as magnificent as this get up; nicely designed, wonderfully decorated, exquisite taste actually. But she'd rather cut her tongue out before she ever admitted that to the daiyoukai of course. "How's work?"

Shifting to the side of his couch, Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at the question and smirk, humourlessly. "You have to be bored to be talking about work on your day off. You don't get out much do you?"

"Yes I do-"

"Without the children," Sesshomaru cut in, smoothly as the faint blush on the miko's cheeks. "Slow, social skills lacking and disrespectful." Sesshomaru's claw stroked his cheek of a mild itch. "You're really are pathetic."

"You're one to talk," Snorted Kagome. "When was the last time you went out and had fun?"

"I've-"

"Without your suitcase, index files, cell phone, or scheduled appointments in the same day?"

Sesshomaru lowered his brow and - Kagome caught that brief eye aversion, tweaking Sesshomaru's facial before it returned back to its creaseless scowl.

Score one for Kagome Higurashi. "That's what I thought." She leaned forward, elbows straddled her knees as she smiled proud to have yet again gotten Sesshomaru to shut his mouth. Not much of a triumphed victory for many but it was a huge win for him.

"When are you going home?" Came the sudden typical Sesshomaru question.

Kagome blinked, caught offhanded with the inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"Walk, bicycle ride, stroll, jog-" Sesshomaru's index claw stroked under his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Whatever phrase you want to use, take it as it is because I want you out of my house."

"Where is this coming from?" Not that it was hard for the miko to catch on, but to be told to up and go like a cheap paid prostitute? Wasn't it this the same youkai that wrapped her arm like a nurse a couple of minutes ago? Talk about giving service ice cold. "How are we suppose to get home? You're the one who drove us here." And here she thought the devil might have had a heart.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, completely uninterested in his guest's dilemma. "Unfortunately, I forgot that you're hard headed. I said you will be walking. Singular, no plural. The kits will be taken home."

Looks like she thought wrong. Dead wrong. "You can't be serious." Kagome looped an arm around each twin. "I am not letting my kits ride with some stranger. I don't know what you're into. You might be a paedophile for all I know."

"I don't have the time or patience to go about molesting children," Sesshomaru growled flat and bored as ever, but Kagome noticed the titled lift of his lips curl over a dark smirk. "As if I can't get action on my own."

"Could have fooled me." Kagome mumbled into the side of the couch. The closest thing to a woman's body he ever gotten to was his own mother.

"The same can be implied to you. When was the last time you had a chance to-"

"La, la, la, la," Kagome cupped her hands over the immature ears of her kits, shoving their faces into his sweater as she sung loudly and off key, much to the annoyance and fear of Sesshomaru and Rin respectively. "La, la, la, la." Kagome snarled. "There are kids in here you pervert."

"You've just answered my question then." Sesshomaru says and it would've almost sounded like a bold accusation coming from anyone else, but with him that had a laced declaration woven all in there. "Pity for you. Never knowing the joys of tension release. You'll die a sixty year old woman." Sesshomaru impassively shrugged a shoulder, uncaring that fast with his sympathy.

Remember the twins. Don't scar their babies' ears for life about Sesshomaru's eternal damnation as the devil's bitch. Keep it together. Please keep it steady Kagome Higurashi, relax. Several eye twitched and tremble revolts grasping her throat, Kagome sat back on the couch, calmer, and better woman with a lower blood pressure. "Doubt you'd know anything about stress release anyway," Kagome pointedly stated careful of her words, sassiness in full swing. "It's been what? Fifty years, 75 since you discovered that you can't remember the mechanics?"

Firstly why on earth were they having this conversation? In front of the children no less. Kagome shook her head, absolutely ashamed of herself.

"Care to test that theory?" Sesshomaru growled darkly.

It took a few minutes before Kagome registered the sentence, and all she could manage was a dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Silence stretches long enough where Kagome wonders if she'd heard correctly. There was little for her to think over before Sesshomaru's voice sliced through his mental block like an icicle pick.

"...I'll have the driver around front in five minutes," he said standing.

Rin stayed back on the couch quietly watching the twins jump off the couch with their mother. She'd assumed her normal routine of being less fearful when it was just her and Sesshomaru until one of Higurashi twins stopped, mid hop off the seat, staring directly at her. Rin paused. She was nervous, more than a little fearful as that child walked over and stood in front of her.

Shippo toppled his head over, blinking his curious examination of the little quiet dark head until a satisfied smile spread on his button lip. A piece of his medicated smirk, inherited from his father and Kagome turned into a full blown toothy grin until a meek smile appeared on Rin's lips. With that ice breaker completed, Shippo boldly reached his hand out, and patted the ruffle of dark coloured hair. "Pwetty."

Rin's eyes rolled to the nubby fingers tangled in her hair until she flopped back on the couch. Shippo giggled and ran off to join his brother and mother by the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed their coats, helping the twins into theirs and lastly snatching the coat from Kagome after seeing the difficulty she was having easing her sore arm through the sleeve. "Honestly," he grumbled irritated, "You make the dead weary." This onna couldn't do anything by herself.

"Be quiet," Kagome countered, slipping her arms in when Sesshomaru held it out for her. First her right, then her left eased through the woolly sleeves, then he felt something.

Warmth grazed the back of her neck, sizzling across the spread of baby hairs on her neck. Kagome chanced a glimpse over her shoulder, brushing her hair over Sesshomaru's cheek and locking eyes. The fresh splash of hot breathe fanned his jaw line due to their close proximity, Sesshomaru having to be careful of the scorch burn. But it lessened his concern when he fell inside himself, staring at the deep richness of those blue eyes manifested within themselves. Up close, no sort of personal space what so ever he could see flickers of ice silver dancing through inside. Like the shine of a gemstone, huddle amongst the nesting of oceanic pebbles.

Kagome gapped her lips, then thinned them into a frown, "What you gonna kiss me or something?"

That broke the interlocked spell. Sesshomaru opened the front door, shoving the disrespectful onna outside. "Don't flatter yourself. That mouth of yours is a turn off. Being killed by bad breathe was not on my agenda. I'll have the driver stop at a clinic for an evaluation."

"Go to hell," Kagome shot back, cupping a hand over her mouth -she blew in; her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she grimaced. Dear Kami, she nearly killed herself there. This was so embarrassing.

"Bye Bye Rin!" Shippo waved excitedly. Rin shyly looked up to Sesshomaru before returning the wave with a timid flip of her hand.

Kurama stuck his tongue at Rin. That was enough to halt any further departure gestures and then gave Sesshomaru a once over, despite the fact he was barely three feet tall, "Me no like you ugly," then huffed under his breath, dragging his twin down the walkway.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, amused and if he honestly wanted to care, shocked.

The eldest Higurashi ignored the transaction since her mind was publishing inward information. Kagome took a step back to look at the house, "Got a quick question before we go."

Sesshomaru leaned against the frame, "Be fast. Rin's needs to be put down for a nap."

Kagome looked from side to side, "How many acres?"

"Two hundred."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Twenty."

"Kitchens?"

"Two."

"Cars?"

"Five not including the limo." Sesshomaru pushed a hand into his pocket, almost curious to ask why the interrogation.

Kagome shrugged as if answering the silent question. "All this stuff, the big building, cars, land, it's all big. Huge is the better description."

He lifted his signature brow. "Your point?"

Here comes the year old punch line, "Just wondering if you're compensating for something that you are lacking downstairs?" Kagome cued the suspicious scowl when she was met with an endless glare.

Sesshomaru stared at him for the longest. Kagome blinked back, unmoved and starting to believe her theory of small penises on rich pretty boys. Looks like she owed Kagura a twenty. Nothing really occurred to her to move until a tiny smirk grace Sesshomaru's face-and the front door slammed shut.

But not before she could've she'd heard Sesshomaru mumbled, "You'd be lucky to find out, miko."

Did or had she heard right?..."Nah," Kagome deduced after standing there like a star struck idiot. That was definitely wind. She hadn't heard what she thought she heard. Nope there was no way.

Period.

**XXX**

"My God!"

For the umpteen time of Monday morning, Kagome scratched over the scorch mark bandaged under her long sleeve White V-neck sweater, mentally going through an all-out claw war against the blasted coverings. It itched like nobody's business. And for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. The urge to just keep scratching burdened her every 30 minutes, set precisely by the clock. At 9:30 she was in the bathroom groping her elbow. By ten o'clock she was discreetly rubbing her arm along the wall for some rough friction. Near 10:30, she'd slithered a plastic fork under the under layers-she was tear bright by the time she returned to her desk. A new plan commenced at 11 that involved a trip to the highest window and an splattered drop to the ground below - Kagome peeked over the company edge at the roaring rushing of ant sized civilians and tiny box cars, slipping past. Well...she'll save this one for later.

Around 12:30 she had it in her right mind to cut the bloody limb off and start fresh with a prosthetic. Very tempting but she had to remember the adventurous imagination Kurama would have from seeing a fake arm. Thoughts of mutilation came to mind but for personal reasons she settled that in the back burner with the tower jump. Kagome was beyond desperate for some relief at this point. Pencils, pens, paper clips, anything with a sharp head, she willed in the cracks of her bandage but to no avail.

Again as she stood by Naraku's desk her fingers looped one by one over the concealed injury, wishing that the tingle left from a certain daiyoukai's lips would just vanish so she could get back to work. Kagome was in her right mind to believe Sesshomaru kissed her arm with salt on his lips or something.

Mildly irritated from the constant repetitions of sliding crunches, Naraku looked up in time to witness another timid trace of nails scaling over his assistant's arm. He'd been counting the attempts - both failed and successful -this time would be number twenty. "Do you need to see the company nurse, Kagome?" he questioned, eyeing the flexing fingers than their owner.

Kagome stiffened. "Nope, no I'm fine." She giggled uncomfortable.

Unconvinced and for obvious reasons, Naraku had been worried ever since he caught Kagome staring out the company window. The expression of forsaking life in those cobalt eyes, alarmed him until the miko shook her head and stepped back. It wasn't up for debate yet but Naraku hoped the young lady wasn't going through suicidal flashes. "If you should need anything, all you need to do is tell me."

"Yes, I know," Kagome fingered over her arm. "Thanks. I'm fine really. I just got an itch."

"An itch?" Naraku recited, slowly. "Obviously, but from what?"

"It's nothing. I got burned Saturday when cooking lunch."

Naraku sat back in his chair, pushing back the keyboard as he locked stern eyes with the miko. "Was it treated properly? Wrapped? Medicated for infection?"

"Yep all taken care of," She stated proudly.

That smile didn't convince Naraku in the least. "Show me." There was no room for argument. Naraku just wanted to be sure this wouldn't affect his employee's time in the office, should it need additional watch beside his own. Knowing this young lady, she'd likely blow off pain and continue on her duty as if nothing were obstructing her duties.

Naraku despised taking the role of mother hen or anything remotely similar to being a caregiver for adults but for this moment, he could make an exception.

Kagome took the seat and pulled it up to sit alongside her employer.

Naraku closed the space between them. "Your arm please."

Obediently and shockingly so, Kagome did as requested, stretching her arm out for Naraku's inspection. Fingertips hooked in the single sleeve of her sweater and carefully tugged it back over the bulging wraps.

Tender shades of faded scarlet lined slightly around the rim of the band, disappearing underneath the rest. These weren't too badly done. First aid kit precisions were taken to mend the damaged flesh and the fresh smell of scaring ointment waved a heightened force in their senses. This was done well; clearly not attended by an amateur, but Naraku was still curious about the wound's condition. "May I?"

Kagome nodded.

Naraku unclamped the silver clamp, holding the dressing in place, and uncoiled its few roundabouts still hues of uneven pink contrasted in wrinkles across the once even tanned skin. Newly healing flesh, shined a faint coral where sheets of old crust once resided, now becoming whole again. The gauze used over the injury would soak up the remaining blemishes and leaving barely noticeable memory of what it looked like. The scar would be nothing more than a darkened tone on Kagome's skin.

Naraku lowly sighed through his nose, sweeping his index over the jagged raise of knotted lines and unbalanced knits, marring Kagome's arm like a treasure map.

Silence settled over as Kagome sat there and watched Naraku's paleness from some of the rippled creases to her elbow and return back to another beginning. Naraku appeared lost in a trance, trailing some if not all o each ruptured path on his arm.

"I'm fine Naraku." Kagome whispered assuredly, unsure if it was the time to even speak.

Naraku blinked, and settled back in his chair, keeping a gentle grip on Kagome's elbow, "I know." His ruby eyes fogged for the briefest instant into an unrecognisable hue, Kagome had never seen before; and somehow as if the deer caught by the moon's spotlighted prey, she couldn't look away.

Nor could Naraku. His fingers tightened just as his gaze returned back to their ruby shine. "Be sure to keep a firm watch over this until it returns to normal. No stressful jobs or heavy duty work until I deem otherwise. Do you understand?"

A flipped switch. That's how Kagome took it then, confused, not able to perform any reinforced acknowledgement pass a feeble nod. Naraku's attitude just took a rocket cartwheel from quiet and concerned to firmly in control and cold. A monumental difference.

All of this Kagome curiously thought over as she redressed her arm and slide the sleeve back in place.

"By the way Kagome isn't it past your lunch period." Naraku mentioned. His chair rolled back under the desk, as he moved his mouse to activate the screen from its dimmed slumber.

"I have another 10 minutes till one."

"Could you go ahead and leave a bit early? I'll need you back here by 2:30 for a conference call. The records and documents for the Tenshi Firm need copies and files for decoding files B45-J56 and written instructions for the proper function on operating the new Nano product. I need seven full folders for the new hires on the fifth and tenth floors." All spoken crisp and in full employer/employee mode, Naraku's work stance took over his entire frame, stiff and narrowed eyed. "Or did you have something planned with the children this afternoon?"

"I did but it can wait. I can always take them out another time."

"Well then, I'll see you at 2:30 sharp. Don't be late now. This is important."

"Well do." Giving a curt nod, Kagome turned on her heel and hurried out the doorway, missing the slow smirk ease on Naraku's face.

**XXX**

Kagome rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator to finish escorting a number of co-workers from each floor. Not much really to be hyped up over on a Monday so she stayed relaxed, chilled, and at ease.

So she only had about an hour and fifteen minutes instead of her privileges hour and thirty. No problem. She could take the twins to Sweet Sensation tomorrow then. That'll be less trouble for her to deal with anyway. But she could pay a visit to the little kits on her way down to the Day Care floor. Even if she had a shorter break, there was no sense in breaking her usual routine. Every chance she got, she hobbled down to have a sneak peek inside to check on the twin's welfare.

As soon as the steel doors opened, anxiety pumped Kagome's feet all the way to the glass panel view point. Inside as always she could see Kurama leading a pack of tiny tots across a forest image carpet on some wondrous world he imagined. Typical of Kurama trying to be the centre of attention.

Strangely, there was a bit of a difference today- Kagome pressed her face against the glass and frowned-She couldn't fine Shippo...anywhere. not near the blocks, the jigsaw illustration centre, the Teddy Mountains, or the napping quarters. Kagome screened throughout the entire arena, carefully distinguishing out each child that carried a tiny resemblance to her youngest son and none of them proved to be him.

She was a bit worried, perplexity consumed her as she reached in her purse for the entry card and slide it through the electrical decoder, letting herself in.

"Excuse me," she pulled one of the instructors over. "Where can I find Shippo Higurashi?"

"Shippo?" The male instructor contemplated. Tapping his chin, memory of a small ginger kit popped to mind, as he studied the young lady's request. Their likeness was uncanny. "Ah you must be Ms. Higurashi. Yes, your son's here. He is inside the theme room."

"Theme room?"

"Yes, the drama set theatre for costume and puppet play." The instructor led Kagome to the front counter and flopped out a wide set binder, flipping past the first ink splattered pages until he reached a cleaner sheet with less than 15 names. "If you could sign your name here please, I'll take you to the back to show you."

Now this she had to see. Kagome scribbled her signature down on number 16, "Onward." She giggled, already getting giddy at seeing her tiny kit in a play. Imagine seeing the tender, shy Shippo showcasing himself in a bright orange fox suit-Kagome choke back a giggle. And she forgot her phone upstairs. She could've used these picture for future black mail.

"Mama Mama!"

Kagome turned in time to catch the red bundle on her left leg, courtesy of little Kurama. Legs and arms, hardly long enough to wrap around twice, hugged tightly, squeezing all of the loving goodness out of seeing his mother. "Mama Mama, me pway good. Me make pweety blocks. Come see."

"Give me a minute," Kagome unwrapped the kit off her leg, rubbing his elf-like ears. "I need to find your brother." Then a thought struck her. "Hold on, how come you two are not together?"

Hearing his counterpart's name caused a less than pleased reaction. Kurama folded his pudgy arms across his chest, chin jutted out and a full blown pout on his lips. "Ship dum dum. Ship no pway with me cause, he bad." He whimpered pitifully.

Kagome knew that look. Each pout had its own definition. This one was defined as Kurama's pout number two: Jealousy. "Did you two fight?"

Kurama's ponytail smacked the side of his face as he shook his head.

She wasn't going to get much out of the crabby kit when he was like this. "Hold on." Kagome needed to get to the bottom of this. Since when was Shippo brave enough to venture out on his own with other children without Kurama there to encourage him? Not that is was not a welcomed improvement; it just seemed quite sudden. It could be said that Shippo worshiped the ground that Kurama walked on, never wanting to be separated from his twin.

It was quite a strange turn of events.

They arrived to the outside of a bright green door, decorated with artistic labels of feudal samurai, medieval cultivations of knights in heavy silver armours and flashes of child-like princesses dancing in depictions of flower meadows. Tinted far too deep in solid gold sunshine, Kagome could barely make out the several figures moving around inside. Two he could make out easily, one larger crouched down beside a smaller shadow; the other moving side to side in front of them.

"May I go in?"

The instructor nodded. "I'll just leave you then. Please call if you need any assistance."

"Thank you." With Kurama closed behind, Kagome walked in.

First on the list of visual objects was a yellow bucket overfilled with sock puppets, of every known creature and mythically villain or hero, folded lazily over another. Next in gear was a carpet world of plush towns, grassy valleys, soft haunted forests and swirls of castles. Sitting on top of the gentle greenery was a fat bottom, clapping his hands and giggling, like the magical glee of any toddler. Sprouted dark hair connected and instantly recognised as being the same little girl with the jerk.

Shippo had two puppets on his hands, one a red stripped cat and the other a lime green frog, bouncing them together, making animated noises for effect. "Grrr, grrr you bad friend. Me no like you now." He voiced for the frog.

"No, no," he high pitched for the cat's sadness. "Me be nice. Me no like you mad. Me have candy. Me sorry."

"Hm," grunted the frog's baby deep voice. "Let me think bout it...Ok me happy now. We friends. Yum, yum, yum tank you for the candy. Me like."

Kagome shook his head, leaning against the door. If that wasn't the cutest - what the hell?

If that wasn't shocking enough, low and behold, who should Kagome find calmly sitting next to him at a round table, steel faced and cool as a cucumber? "What the hell are you doing here?" Her little kit was already forgotten sheet in the wind when those amber eyes coolly slide her way.

"Language Onna." Sesshomaru reminded softly. "We have kids present."

Kagome closed the door and picked up a still brooding Kurama. "Whatever, just answer the question. Why aren't you in the office?"

"The last I checked the last name said why." Sesshomaru growled, eyes uncaring of the extra occupants in the playroom.

Shippo gasped, "Okaa-san!" Both puppets found a new home on the floor as he rushed over to give his mother a warm hug.

"Hey kit, I hear you are making movies." Kagome mused.

Shippo bobbled his head up and down, "Uh-huh, Mista Sessho'ru show me how. He nice like kaa-san!"

"Is that right?" Lies. All lies. Pure untouched lies. How dare this egotistical daiyoukai sitting here act like a God sent.

Kagome plopped Kurama on the floor, going over to investigate this disturbing scene. And Sesshomaru just looked at her, a taunt ready to pulse off his thinned lips, "Is there a problem?" he grunted.

"Be quiet," Kagome shot back, quick and fast as she took a seat across the table. "Freak, sitting here watching children, puppets and games." This rant was obviously heard by the daiyoukai.

"Talking to yourself again I see," This time Sesshomaru choose that moment to look at her. "You keep this up, and I will recommend you to an institution."

"Same old BS sprouting." Grumbled an eye rolling miko. "Can't go a single minute without talking nonsense can you?"

"Language miko," Sesshomaru repeated, slow and dangerously low. "Learn to keep that mouth clean, or get out."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut, itching for a thesaurus to find similar words to insult the daiyoukai with. "Why are you in here?" The question came asked again.

Tilting his head back, Sesshomaru keep full visual of the miko before letting silence be his interpreter that he answered to no one, daring to interrogate him like a criminal.

"Mista Sessho'ru?"

Said CEO turned down to see Shippo standing by his chair, holding Rin's hand in his paw.

"Can I pway with Rin?"

Sesshomaru looked over in a corner where a solitary Kurama sat on his bottom, pouting. Honestly, and here he thought the miko was a difficult one. "Don't take her out of the theme room," he murmured. "But not for too long. We will be leaving soon."

"Tank you. Come one Rin, let's pway with Rama." And that was all they needed before hurrying over towards the fuming Kurama.

"You like kids." Kagome suspected out of the blue. "Never would've seen that coming. Especially someone like you."

"Someone like me." Sesshomaru repeated the statement. "Never would've taken you for being a -never mind." Strike two. That was far too easy to take and uncalled for.

Kagome braced her elbows on the table, leaning forward to ask, "All jokes aside, why are you in here? Don't you have some work to do?"

"I'm privileged to take a lunch break whenever I please." Explained Sesshomaru.

"You never take a lunch break. You're always stuck in that office, working too hard, stressing yourself out." Kagome rubbed her knuckles against her cheek. "Keep it up, you're gonna get a stoke."

"You're concerned about my health." Sesshomaru stated in a tone of nonchalance.

"As if," snorted Kagome. "I'm just giving you a heads up that your family's going to have one less Taisho running around if you keep pulling these long shifts."

"Your sympathy is touching but not necessary. I do what I need to keep this company running."

"Tsk, please. I don't care what you do. Besides, if that's the case, then answer my question."

"Which one? Specify the question you want answered and I'll consider giving one."

Arrogant daiyoukai. "Why are you in here?"

"This again," Sesshomaru growled, edged on a sigh. "If I told you your brother asked me to come here, you would not believe me."

"You got that right."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Shippo asked me to come here when I came to visit Rin." He explained, much to the surprise of Kagome.

"He asked you to stay? Why?"

Another shrug, "Wanted to show me the puppet show. He thought the one in car on Saturday was fun, so he wanted to do the same for me." Sesshomaru thought a moment, then. "By the way it's fortunate you came in here."

"Why's that?"

Sesshomaru nodded at the children playing. "I planned to take Rin to the park for a few minutes to get some fresh air but..." he trailed off the rest of the sentence, letting Kagome finish the rest from there.

But sadly Kagome wasn't following, "So what? You can still go."

Slow, stupid and incredibly slow. Did Sesshomaru have to literally spell it out for her? "Rin's taken an interest in your son. She's going to want him to come along."

"So..."

"..." Amber eyes narrowed.

"Oh." Kagome blinked. "Meaning Shippo's will have to come then."

Sesshomaru gave a short nod.

"That means I got to go with them."

Another nod confirmed it.

And Kagome wouldn't dare tear apart the new found friendship between the cute toddlers. From what she remembered on her first encounter with Rin, the little girl was painfully shy around strangers. Shippo was just as timid but here he was already warming up to Sesshomaru and treating Rin like a third twin, helping her waddle from block to block, holding her hand everywhere they went. It's too bad for Kurama that his twin had found another playmate and no longer worshiped the earth he walked on.

"Hmmm" but maybe she'd like a few minutes out too...

It will just be for a little while.

"Alright then, let's go." Sure it's just a quick trip to the park. She will be back before Naraku notices.

* * *

**Kurama as competition. I wonder what will happen between Sesshomaru and Kagome. And what is going between Naraku and Kagome?  
**

**Well until next time.**


	12. Encounter

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I feel this chapter will have a lot of you guys talking, still don't know if you guys will talk in a good way or bad way as yet.**

**One think about this chapter, I created an illness which is called 'aegritudo' which is actually Latin for illness. But in this story it is an illness that only affects youkai - it has the similar symptoms of asthma, however there is no medicine for it and the youkai have to live with it forever, but may or may not always be affected by it.**

**With that said here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Encounter

Kagome was getting this weird, intense case of déjà vu; only this time she knew where she was going. Supposedly.

Steady motions of a smooth jet black limo, gradually stole the views away of what she'd known all her life until the winding road replaced it all. Shopping malls, restaurants, and gas stations; all of it passed by in a colourful slideshow reflecting her past. All of it just flew by until all Kagome could see was unfamiliar open spaces and plenty of fresh green grass. Extremely different from the city's cramped cemented scenery and crowded sidewalks full of people going about their merry way.

She'd agreed to come along for the short ride for the sake of the children. That was the excuse Kagome kept reciting in her mind like a mantra, but inwardly she would be lying if she said she wasn't the tiniest bit curious about Sesshomaru's odd behaviour when it came to tending to children. In front of anyone else Kagome saw the layers of harden skin that Sesshomaru wore, dangerously think and warding off any one whoever thought of approaching him.

Now the invisible layers were thinned, mingled in a smaller spread of warmth reserved for the three children his amber eyes stayed trained on since the drive began. As if caught in the clutches of a magical spell, not once had Sesshomaru's eyes altered from witnessing the blissful interactions of the children playing on the carpet covered floor. Not the same look as a psychopath or the sadistic glee of a paedophile - which Kagome was extremely relieved over - it was more of a look of, dare she believe, gentle curiosity. A protective visual of what was happing and being sure the safety would suffice to his tastes.

This expression was so foreign that when Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she saw it flash something and just as fast return to its common cold stone glint of boredom. Like a light switch it turned off; and it made Kagome wonder if she'd even seen that soft look in those eyes or only imagined it.

Sesshomaru's smooth and rich asked the question, as he crossed his legs at the ankles, a jutted eyebrow lifted for effect, "You're staring onna. Should I add impolite manners to the reasons why I can't stand you?"

When Kagome responded, her tone was a confident smugness, though the embarrassment held her cheeks hostage, "Be quiet. I was pondering something."

At this the famous Sesshomaru eyebrow lift came into effect, "You were thinking hard enough to be staring for ten minutes?" He asked. Sesshomaru lowered his elbow on the armrest as he mumbled somewhat uninterested. "What were you pondering about?"

"Like I would tell you." Kagome settled back, arms folded across her chest. It was natural for her to become defensive every time she was in the presence of Sesshomaru and for good reason, Kagome cocked her head out the window, ending the discussion right there. Nothing to say or acknowledge to the other, it was pretty much pointless whenever the daiyoukai always seemed to find some reason or another to insult your intelligence like you were the slowest living creature.

Five more minutes into the ride, the right sleeve of Kagome's sweater became a much more entertaining source of enjoyment as she nimbly picked off any lint balls she could get her hands on.

"Think too much and you're cause a fire in here." Sesshomaru's rasped.

Kagome glared at the youkai's reflection through the window, but did not bother to spare a glance or a reply.

Through the air conditioned fog tinted over the transparent glass, Sesshomaru could vividly see the raspberry pout Kagome hide from him and chuckled within. Getting the miko work up had become a firsthand source of entertainment for him since Sesshomaru never gained the same response twice in a row. This was the first time his taunt earned no retort but a less than charming poke of plumped lips, and the half angled turn of Kagome's upper body as if trying to keep as much distance as she could between them. Admittedly this view of her temper tantrum was a fetching trophy versus the other victorious reactions won out.

But as the silence trickled on throughout the car stroll, there was this speck of wonder that he'd really done it this time - but the instance was shrugged off and Sesshomaru in turn chose to switch his gaze outside his own window, listening to the quiet murmurs of the children's conversation scratching at the tensed silence occasionally.

A couple of times Shippo would approach Sesshomaru with a childish question that hardly needed a verbal response and the kit would return to give the same gesture to the other two as if it was the best information in the world. Kurama held his peace, maintaining most of his watch on the newest toddler sitting idly by soaking up his twin's every motion or word.

"You can be such a cold prick sometimes, you know that?" Came Kagome's muffled declaration behind her hand.

Sesshomaru angled his head around to catch icy blue eyes glaring. The obvious dislike was easily returned with less energy. "And you can be an idiot at times. So what's new?"

"Be quiet," Kagome said quick and upset. "Baka daiyoukai."

"Honestly," Sesshomaru sighed, "It's like dealing with four pups instead of three."

"It's easy dealing with children but hard when you have a egotistical person to boot. You try handling the extra load."

"Believe me I'm doing that now."

Again with the silent treatment between the stubborn mules. Kagome swore if she pushed against the window any further she would be scrapping the asphalt. There was never a moment's glory between her and the daiyoukai and for whatever reason she wondered if there ever would be. A chance to carry a decent conversation looked as hard as seeing the snowman smile. And that'd be the day Kagome came to work wearing designer clothes.

Shippo stood up again this time he was dragging along extra company in the form of a shorter Rin latched on his arm. For each step Rin timidly waddled behind, one arm strangling the life out her teddy bear, both eyes focused on everything but a face. Their mini trip ended in front of a pouting Kagome whom felt the tugging of her skirt and turned to see brown and green eyes staring expectantly.

Rin hid behind Shippo, peeking her head out to see a black brow lifted her way as she pulled her blue long sleeve over her mouth disguising the stubby thumb wedged in her lips.

"Go on Rin. Kaa-san no bite." Shippo promised as he unclamped his arm free and pushed Rin forward and promptly left her right there alone. Kagome quirked the opposite black eyebrow to the departing toddler before giving her attention back to the stiff one before her.

"Hi, sweetie," Was all Kagome could give at the moment. Such a strange child. She was just standing there, frozen. She was just there sucking her thumb and rubbing the end of her sleeve against her bear's cheek.

So they stood there looking at each other. Blue to hazel. Kagome stared at Rin. Rin shyly looked up at Kagome. Clearly confused, Kagome just did the same chancing a light flutter of her fingers in a weak wave. Such a peculiar child.

Then Rin took a step forward.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru watching their interaction. His gaze was protectively zeroed in on it all, though the depth of curiosity was unmistakable; almost as if he was waiting to see the results of this scenario. But all that happened was that Rin took another step forward.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "Pup." The child looked over her shoulder, eyes wide in question. Sesshomaru permitted a shot nod and Rin tilted her head back in place to spy on Kagome and took one more step forward until she was hugging Kagome's crossed legs.

Her gaze stayed steady, not once faltering. All Kagome could do was continue to stay puzzled at what the tiny girl wanted from her. Rin switched her eyes down at Kagome's knees and turn back up at the sharp sapphire, before reaching out her hand to tap a kneecap and pulling away. Kagome cocked both brows to her bangs, inwardly finding this weird dance of Rin to be cute. "Do you want to get on?"

Permission granted. That seemed to be what Rin had been waiting for as with an adorable glee she scrambled up and climbed on Kagome's lap, relaxing her back on Kagome's stomach, head secured by well-endowed bosoms. From her higher point she calmly returned to sucking her thumb and teasing the fur on her bear's ear.

Not thinking too much into it, Kagome simply settled back against her seat, and shifted into a comfortable place.

Well, well wasn't this a rarity to behold. Sesshomaru crossed his legs as the ankles, surprise carefully riddled within his mind at seeing Rin's easy take to a total stranger. The little girl was never a thrill seeker when it came to approaching anyone, let alone wanting to be near another besides Sesshomaru and here she was sitting in the miko's lap like it was a natural everyday occurrence. Quite an odd development this was, one Sesshomaru dared to believe was something he could get used too.

"Taisho-sama, we have arrived at Chihayafuru park." Announced the driver.

"Finally," Sesshomaru undid his seatbelt eyeing his daughter's possessive stance in Kagome's lap. Plump bottom settled, and thumb secured in mouth finalized it all; Rin wasn't budging. "You got her?"

Not like Kagome had much of a choice with the little girl plopped on her all snug and cozy like, "Yes, I got her."

For another pondering moment, Sesshomaru thought over the significance of letting the miko handle what belonged to him, considering maybe he'd thought too much into it when Rin stiffened - but all worries ceased when Rin's chubby arms held tight to Kagome's arms when they all crawled out of the limo and any other concerns were backed into the furthest corner of his mind when Rin stayed glued to Kagome's hand the whole way to the park.

The walk was brisk, hurried through the unpopulated area. Not a single person was in sight and Kagome naturally deduced that Sesshomaru owed it.

"Nice," she mumbled. "This yours too?"

"The Taisho Family's personal statement quarters for the smaller generation. It's used from time to time, though not as often as it used to be."

"Oh." Pretty much explained the lack of people, Kagome thought as she shuffled Rin from one arm to the other.

Sesshomaru resisted a curt growl of admirable witness to the little bond as they came to a bench he picked out and watch from afar as Kagome treated the brunette toddler as her own, making sure she was comfortable in the sandbox like her sons and vowing her services should any of them need her help.

And now as the onna approached, a shuddering chill spike rattled up his back when the spread of a flippant facet caught Kagome off guard. Doing a double take still wouldn't have been able to erase what was assuredly still there plain as day.

Sesshomaru's entire demeanour was a restful slack if limbs, casually draped over the back top of the bench, legs bent flat on the cement. One arm rested against the folded cross of a single thigh of his expensive black suit, amber eyes lighted with a tingled spark of silver muse. Had this been anyone else, the seemingly calm gesture would've drawn similar conduct in return; but this was Sesshomaru Taisho.

In a matter of two weeks, Kagome came to know better. Although majority of their encounters were all negative - to a rather huge degree - the one in a lifetime chance of seeing a smile from Sesshomaru which meant something that could be of benefit to her. Calculative and more than likely planning something devious to his effect was eventuality all Kagome could assume of this youkai was capable of.

As Kagome reached her stand-front post before Sesshomaru, she took upon a defensive pose, hands rested on jutted hips, eyebrows afloat and suspicious rained over her form. "You're strange, you know that?" She said rudely and flinched a bit when that smile increased in volume.

"I've been told worst," Sesshomaru inquired, half-heartedly shrugging a shoulder. "Seems to be a common opinion."

"And you ever wonder why was that?"

"No."

Kagome sighed, giving a slight sway of her ebony bangs. "Seriously, get a hobby other than being mean." This said as she took refuge on the empty space not greedily hogged by one of Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru kept smiling, which was starting to get to Kagome. Kagome scooted against the iron bar just to be on the safe side, should this be some type of intimidation tactic. "So creepy."

"Can't be too creepy if you're sitting so close." Grunted Sesshomaru, smile half gone but visible enough to give worry.

"Whatever," Kagome crossed her legs, uninterested in anything else Sesshomaru would bring up. In silent wonder, Kagome conjured up a ruined theory of what exactly one would call a basic understanding between herself and Sesshomaru. Sure they had this supposed truce - on the other hand, she wouldn't exactly call it a truce, more like an unnoticeable understanding that neither of them actually agreed on.

The burn mark over her arm still tingled every so often where that little kiss was so graciously given thanks to the wishful pleas of a little child. Not that she minded the kind gesture; it was nice of Sesshomaru to do it just to keep the children happy. But now all Kagome wanted was the scar to stop vibrating where those lips touched her. Her hand was inching over to slither up her sleeve when a deep statement snapped her head up.

"You have a way with children." Sesshomaru quirked his chin towards the twins. "You always had experience with children or is it just a skill gained from the kits?"

A basic question should easily earn a simply answer. But Kagome held firm, as she inclined her head to follow the darkened gaze, "No, just really my sons. I did babysit my younger brother, before he died. However, it's always been us since my family and Natsu, my fiancée died." Short and sweet to what Kagome theorized would've been the ending to that bit, but she was proven to be wrong once again.

"Seems pretty hard; handling twins and balancing the rest of your necessities."

"I guess," Kagome frowned, then asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

Sesshomaru re-crossed his ankles and picked off a small leaf that blew near his knee, as he said low and at ease, "Just making conversation, miko."

"My name is Kagome. And pick another subject other than my life." Nothing against Sesshomaru, though Kagome had plenty to list, she just wasn't up for sharing her personal business with someone who could easily dig it up and rub it in her face of the massive social difference. Why waste your time detailing things to a person who could gather it on his own.

The smile vanished, all traces of a once smug smirk now transformed into its earlier placid expression of unreadable signals. It happened slowly; every fibre inch Kagome caught with her eyes and if she was being honest with herself…that look bothered her. Even more so than the smile's rapidity.

Kagome exasperated a soft sigh, drawing Sesshomaru's attention purposely as he uncoiled himself fully and relaxed, resting his ankles on his knees. "Look there isn't much to tell. I had the twins when I was young. I understand the hardships of being both a young and single mother. I work and take care of them and do it all for a purpose."

And Sesshomaru just looked at her; expression remained in its frozen facial. Except for the quickened shift of his eyes from side to side as if thinking of a proper reply to what was just said. Instead, there was the same hidden agreement exchanged that perhaps it was best to leave it as it was.

"Mama Mama!"

Suddenly, up came the notorious Kurama stomping in a hissy fit arms folded so tight they left crinkles in his sweater and lip poked out in full swing as he came marching.

"Oh no," Kagome groaned seeing the display of anger coming near. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Kurama huffed a halt between Kagome's legs and buried his face in his mother's sweater. "Ship and Rin no play nice." Was his muffled complaint in the cotton cloth. "Me wanna make castle but Ship say me have to make horsy. Now Ship be stupid and no he friend anymore." The rest was so crumbled together all Kagome could make out was stupid, dumb and dumb and what she thought was something about blowing up horses.

"Hn," One well sculpted silver brow intrigued with small concern. Sesshomaru listened in to what Kagome was having trouble understanding. From this point, Sesshomaru made it a deliberate goal to eavesdrop until Kurama's voice wasn't audible around gurgled sobs and yips. Getting the so called facts and details of what he could only conclude as being a childish conflict, he collected the problem and strategized what could probably be the only way to fix it.

"Kurama."

Said weeping child looked up from his mother's shirt, acting as his tissue and rubbed his wrist over his eyes to hide the gathered tears, "What?" he pouted.

"Come here."

One pair of green and one pair of blue paused, accompanied by the surprised gasp exiting gapped lips as both Kagome and Kurama stayed put. Kagome as was her protective nature unconsciously tugged Kurama's body against her breast eyes hard as ice. "What are you playing at?"

"Just trust me," Was all Sesshomaru said when one hand slowly reached out and untangled the red haired Higurashi from his mother's clutches.

Kurama was hesitant. And so was Kagome but neither put up much of a fight as Sesshomaru pulled Kurama in front of him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. From Kagome's angle, all she could see was Sesshomaru's jaw line flexing and retreating behind Kurama's fluff of crimson, and the little eyes darting every so often.

Kagome couldn't hear anything. The occasion kit's nods, Sesshomaru hushed deepness rumbling heavy but low and when Kurama began to giggle, Kagome was positive she would get up and jump in just to see what was so funny.

The composed giggling became an outright eruption of laughs behind nubby fingers as Kurama backed up and nodded excitedly. "Otay," he cheered and hurried off with a new face to boot and no tears to show that he was ever distressed.

Now Kagome wanted in on the secret, "What did you tell him?"

Sesshomaru's response to that calm eye glance, which quickly wrinkled around the edges in what Kagome would define as a faceless grin. "I had a talk with him about some things. Don't worry about it."

"Just like that?"

He nodded. "Just like that."

Kagome sat up, and leaned in closer to the daiyoukai; her interest has officially perked up a notch. "So what's your secret? Normally takes me about 10 minutes to calm him down and here you did it in under 5 minutes. A new record." She teased. "You got to tell me how you did it. I might learn something."

Sesshomaru smirked small, "I don't think I will."

Kagome answered back with a grin, "Ah come on. You know you want to tell me, come on now." She elbowed.

"If I tell, then you will learn my secret with children." Sesshomaru's grin was deviously evil by then, but not enough to cause Kagome alert which she had come to see as not being so bad. Seeing the turn of Sesshomaru's mouth put a younger, boyish charm to his feature, a better replacement than that older man expression he sports for the public. This smile…suited him.

"Alright fine, keep your secret." Kagome said half serious half teasing. "But if you ever want to learn my skills, the answer's no."

Silence for a split second what was probably the wall of confliction for only a moment until the rest was shattered from a copied chuckle from both sides. Kagome turned her head, disguising her chuckle with a cough, and Sesshomaru rubbed under his nose delivering a common, "Hn," behind his teeth. "I'll try to contain my sorrow."

Kagome didn't cover her smile this time, offered in full gear as she cocked her head over giving what Sesshomaru though would never been given so willingly; a burning glow of shiny white teeth and sparkling blue eyes, meaning charm and wit aimed for him; for this moment it was just for him.

And though not as big, he was able to give it back without worry of betrayal, hidden purpose or reason of any malice.

Just a smile, "Egotistical Daiyoukai."

A smile returned, "Baka onna."

**XXX**

She'd forgotten. That's right Kagome forgot her restricted limit she had on her lunch break today and currently she was reaping the consequences of her actions. "Damn I can't believe this."

"You should have told me you had to be back by a certain time. There was no point of leaving if we'd had to rush."

"Be quiet, I forgot alright. Just press the button!" Kagome was literally doing the rain dance as she looked from her watch to the elevator numbers taking their precious time from the sixth floor level.

Five minutes. Five minutes was cutting on the skin of her teeth but she was going to make it - if this blasted thing would hurry the hell up. From one tip toe to the other she traded each foot for the floor every several rounds, begging for the numbers to glow G.

Sesshomaru shoved a hand in his pocket, "Doing a rain dance isn't going to make it go faster." He remarked indifferently.

"Be quiet." Egotistical daiyoukai.

The elevator binged its arrival and Kagome sprinted inside already pressing the top floor as Sesshomaru walked in slow, knowing the button repetitions would make no difference for the machine's speed. But he'd let the onna hope.

With no other soul on wanting to board, the metal doors closed off and prepared its many levelled ascend to the requested destination.

Kagome was on pins and needles, checking the built in digital clock in the right hand corner of the elevator wishing the numbers would slow down. She only had three minutes left before -

Something banged. Both occupants jumped when the mechanical box gave a sudden jerky pause and rattled a waddling shake, unbalancing them both off their feet. Sounds of scraping metallic collision through the small enclosure like the thunderous clap of dragging steel. "What the hell-whoa!" Kagome braced himself against a corner, Sesshomaru doing the same as the lights flickered, a child's delightful slideshow on and off, on and off.

Stiffened pulls shifted unsteadily stumbling back and forth between walls, Kagome could scarcely hold on until the sudden tugs came to a wedged halt.

The electric bulbs blinked several winks until dimming to their less than energized brightness, leaving them nothing but the outlined shadows of two crouching victims. Kagome shook the dizziness off and watched Sesshomaru push off the wall to carefully check the door's function. Using his demonic strength, Sesshomaru opened the elevator door, however came to the conclusion that the safety door was not budging. "Damn," he cursed glancing around the spaced in compartment.

"What happened?" Kagome asked wearily afraid of what she might thing was wrong. And God how she hoped it wasn't that.

Sesshomaru gave up on opening the safety door and went to a small sized handle and pulled it open for the emergency phone to check the status of what the hell was going on in the building. In the meantime Kagome was busying herself with controlling the contents of her innards before they found a new place on the carpet floor.

'This just had to happen today,' Sesshomaru sighed for the fourth time today as he looked over his shoulder at the silent other who was trying to recall the instructions to her legs. Phone cradled to his ear, listed explanations, details of happenings while this occurred and resolutions were described in his ear one after the other and the more he listed, the more Sesshomaru had wished they had simply taken the stairs instead of being lazy.

"Fine, just be quick about it," he growled out and returned the phone back inside its house compartment in the wall. Breathing through his nose, inflicted aches began to surface in his mind for the shout he knew would come after he delivered the bad news. "We're going to be here for a while."

Kagome who'd chosen a cozy place in a far corner snapped her head up from the crook of her arms, worry unseen within the dark, "W-what's a while?" She stuttered.

"Twenty to thirty minutes they said."

Twenty to…thirty? Those odds weren't voting well in Kagome's rescue book. "What're we supposed to do until then?"

"Sit tight and wait." Sesshomaru said simply.

Kagome's eyes were wide, pupils dilating to a large circle and swallowed. It was dark in there. Not a shred of light to reveal a thing and even as her eyes adjusted to the shadowy abyss she could vaguely make out Sesshomaru's body swaying from side to side on his feet, and him walking to lean against the wall.

Well at least it was safe to say she wasn't going to be making it back in time for that meeting with Naraku; if that meeting was still going to happen anyway. She really wished she'd just taken the stairs like any smart person would. But no amount of wishful what ifs was going to undo facts, so all she could do was exactly as Sesshomaru said; sit tight and wait.

The disorienting situation was only made twice as heavy with the continuum of quietness of the occupants inside. And Kagome was never the sort to keep silent for long -period; though reasons at this time seemed to require a lack of conversation. There wasn't really much to talk about other than that yes they were trapped in the elevator and from there it'd suck dry.

It was after a moment of inward pondering that sharp hisses contracted from the far end of the wall opposite Kagome where she remembered Sesshomaru taking refuge on. At first she thought she'd imagined the quickened huffs but when they came in two more fast hitches, she got concerned. "Are you ok?"

"…I'm fine." Sesshomaru wheezed through a controlled tone.

Though Kagome gave a slow nod, she still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru snapped, hoarse. "Mind your own business, onna."

If she'd been anyone else she would've let the fool drop dead, but not this time. Something was wrong.

Kagome watched the shifting duskiness move from high above to lowering slowly to the ground, until he heard a soft thump. Immediate concern sketched over his face as Kagome stood up, still scared of making the elevator wobble and carried himself over to Sesshomaru's bent over posture. "Hey," she kneeled down, pressing two fingers to Sesshomaru's pulse.

His heart rate was rapid, for a youkai, breathing was laboured and sweat was filming over his skin, giving a clammy texture to its firm elasticity. "Do you have aegritudo?"

"N-no," Sesshomaru gasped, chest heaving harshly. "No. I-I'm fine."

"Chill, with the macho attitude. You need help." Kagome was getting nervous. "Ok, ok hold on." She knew what was going on, though the baka daiyoukai was reluctant to admit; hyperventilation from being confined in close quarters. Thinking fast and of what she'd learned about people having mild episodes, but would it work on a youkai she wondered. "Has this happened before?"

"Y-yes," Sesshomaru admitted through a long winded hissed. "Small pup - not many since then." His words were broken between breathing sessions, lungs having forgotten their dutiful routine to help their host's oxygen supply steady.

Kagome looked around for something, anything she could use as a second hand reliever to Sesshomaru's condition but there was nothing to assist them. She was damn near close to panicking having to help the company CEO through a panic attack. But staying cool would be their ally, not being a crazed mad man screaming and pulling her hair out.

So Kagome took several breaths and the best she could, manoeuvred around to stand behind Sesshomaru's body and gently eased their bodies to the floor. "Listen, you're gonna have to relax. Take it easy."

Thin arms tightened around Sesshomaru from behind, across his chest and waist, holding his exhausted body between shorter legs. A wondering hand mapped its way up to flat palm against his beating demonic heart. "Take deep breathes Sesshomaru. In…and out. In…and out." Whispered commands breezed over the sensitive lobe of a pale elf-like ear as Sesshomaru felt Kagome's chin rest on his shoulder and the tease of midnight hair tickled his cheek and neck soothingly. "You'll be fine," he heard her say. "In…and out. In…and out."

Kagome held firm listening to the uneven breaths and holding her hand over the pulsing heart, "Come on Sesshomaru, you have to relax," she softly chastised. "In…and out. In…and out."

Sesshomaru's breathing hitched harshly and his hands sort something to cling too. Kagome's smooth legs were soon his squeezing support, mindful of his claws, and through the fogged suffocation his heart beat tried to let those words guide him through the darkness. To follow the intimate murmurs so warmly caressing the shell of his ear seemed like listening to the sultry tunes of child's lullaby.

Panting dryly, Sesshomaru was half dazed, in and out of his mentality to understand what was happening. Warmth in form of steeled support held him in place, back puzzled into the perfect fit of soft breasts and cool words whispering a blur; a shallow voice -her voice.

"I got you Sesshomaru. I have you." He heard someone say over and over again, so calm and sibilate.

'Hers. It was her voice,' Sesshomaru thought hazily as his eye gradually turned over to feel the sharp contrast of skin tone pressed to his jaw and the mast of brilliant softness stroking his cheek.

"You'll be ok Sesshomaru." The voice recited tirelessly.

"…Kagome." The name mumbled as soft as a feather's glide, treasured of it moment's value. Sesshomaru turned more focus on the blue orbs so near, and strangely bright despite the darkness around. Warmth breath, blew currents over his forehead, lips accidentally brushing against his temple, when he slumped heavily on the offered body.

Sesshomaru hated this. Being caught so vulnerable before anyone? It was disgraceful. Anything at all. To be helped like a child, by the miko of all people. He didn't want this onna's sympathy-her aid. He didn't want any of it. He could've handled it himself. He could've done something to help his own carcass.

But now…

Sesshomaru released one final sigh, long and loosely weak, then closed his eyes. Weakness, lonely weakness was what he felt yet Kagome hadn't once dared to verbalise blasphemy upon him. She just stayed there cradling him in his arms, strangely gentle.

His breathing had stabilised. Sesshomaru knew when it was exactly.

It was at the same moment he'd allowed himself to be succumbed to the darkness; words still a whispering mantra in his ear and his heartbeat matching with another.

Kagome.

**XXX**

What was promised to take only twenty to thirty minutes became a transformed vow of an hour.

He'd been worried, concerned for the wellbeing of those two but now as he stood there seeing their resting faces, he could see that it was a moot point.

Naraku had realized one of so many things upon the time he caught witness the display before him. The burn of unrecognisable distaste at being the first to see Kagome cradling Sesshomaru's body in her arms, sound sleep. The extra timing had been too much for them to keep awake it seemed.

Naraku paused in his gaze as the underline aware that his eyes zeroed in on the obvious euphoric smoothed over Sesshomaru's brow; one which have not been seen for such a long time.

And the last realising factor was that he hadn't nor even tried to subside the subtle steam of red perspiring over his eyes; icily chilled, clean of any ruby now only contained crimson disdain. And yet being as intelligent as he was, couldn't fathom the reason why seeing Kagome so comfortably settled with his partner…

…Bothered him.

* * *

**Lord, I do wonder where this episode is going. But that moment between Sesshomaru and Kagome was unbelievable. **

**What about poor Naraku :(.**

**Until next time people.**

**Reviews!**


End file.
